What Are You Offering, Exactly?
by I Admit I'm A Disney Whore
Summary: MyMusic Show: Alternative is the newest techie on MyMusic. Idol absolutly hates her, Alternative happens to have a crush on Intern 2, while Metal is starting to see Alt in a different light. Dubstep is sick of the friend-zone with Techno. Scene and Indie are fooling around behind the scenes and have to keep it hush hush. Better than the Description! so much mayhem going on!
1. Prolog

Prolog

"Why do you want me in here? What? You want me to talk to the cameras? Whatever… Hey, I'm Alternative, newest staffer to MyMusic. Indie hired me for my amazing computer skills and he thinks that I'll be a 'good addition to the staffers'. Yeah I doubt it.

"It's my first day and I haven't even made it into the office yet. I've been sitting in here for ten minutes waiting for someone to do something. This is total crap. This is my first freaking day on the job. Can I go yet? What do you mean not yet? Keep talking? I gotta go to work! Fine!

"I have some anger issues so this probably isn't going to go smoothly, I can just feel it. About me? Well, besides the anger issues, I'm usually a quite person. I play the guitar and piano. I like alternative music as you can tell by my name. I'm a complete computer chick. Love working with computers because I can't get a boyfriend that understands that. So I spend my nights alone in my apartment with a screwdriver and a computer. I have skills, ok?

"Why did I choose MyMusic? For a number of reasons. One, I love music. I love playing it, listening to it and so on and so forth. I write songs and hide them away so no one finds them. When I found out that I could be part of a company that does everything that involves computers, technology and music, I jumped on it!

"Two, all my past jobs like sucked. Once I was a lounge singer and that ended in disaster! I don't even want to talk about that one. I worked at a Starbucks and they told me I was too weird so they fired me. What's so challenging about hiring a twenty four year old girl who just wants to be a musician or work with technology?

"Three, I'm always opened to all sorts of music. Alternative is my number one favorite for sure! But I'm always open to metal music, or like anything you can dance to and what not. I'm not that picky, but I'm not a fan at all of mainstream. I'm not that stupid.

"What? Wrap it up? Can do. Well, I'm really excited to see how this job pans out. I hope I can meet some new people, get some new experiences out of this job and hopefully make myself a better person with less anger problems. I'm Alternative and I'm really excited to be the newest staffer of MyMusic Show!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Alternative looked up at the purple and white office building. In purple lettering it read "My Music" across the front of the entrance. At least she was in the right place. She got off her motorcycle, tucked her helmet under her arm and adjusted the backpack on her back. After taking a few deep breaths, she got off her bike and proceeded inside the office building.

The sent of clean carpet came into her nose when she opened the door into the main office space. A desk with a large white screen behind them was right there once someone walked in there. On the white screen was a cassette tape with headphones on, the MyMusic logo.

Two people typed away on their laptops. The man had on a blue collard shit and khakis. His eyes were fixed on the computer as he worked. The girl on the other hand was his complete opposite. She had black hair with all sorts of colors in it. She had fishnet arm warmers on and a My Chemical Romance tee-shirt on.

"This is MyMusic right?" Alternative asked.

The girl looked up and smiled brightly to Alternative.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she stood and ran over to Alternative from behind the desk, "Hello! Welcome!"

"I thought emo kids were supposed to be all you know… emo and cutting themselves."

"I'm not emo, silly!" she smiled and put her fingers on the side of her mouth, "I'm Scene you see?"

The girl made Alternative smile, "Hi, I'm Alternative."

"Hi, hi, hello!" Scene greeted.

"Hi," the man said butting into the conversation, "I'm Intern 2."

"Nice to meet you," Alternative smiled.

Alternative looked deep into the man's blue eyes. She was instantly drawn into him. She couldn't explain it either. Intern 2 never had much for feelings toward woman, but as he stared into Alternative's green eyes, he couldn't help but feel something inside his heart crying out. Something about that girl was just amazing, and he couldn't place it, nor did he care really. He really wanted to get to know her better now. As he was about to speak to her again, an angry voice interrupted him.

"Damnit, Intern 2! What did I tell you about talking to people?"

"Sorry, Indie, I forgot," he said sitting back down and begun to work again.

Alternative looked away from Intern 2, now upset that she had to stop looking at his amazing face. Intern 2 silently cursed out Indie inside his head. He really hated him sometimes. Indie always knew when he was the slightest bit happy and had to tear it away from him like taking away a kitten from a six year old girl.

The man that yelled at Intern 2 walked over to Alternative. He had glasses and a wicked cool moustache. He had on a scarf, and a moustache shirt. He seemed as if he had no emotions. He nodded to Scene and she smiled and went back to work.

"Hi, you must be Alternative, right?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes."

"I'm Indie, the boss and owner of MyMusic. I can see you've met the interns, you can ignore them. Follow me," Indie said gesturing to follow.

She shrugged and did as he said. What sounded like the fire alarm filled the office space. Everyone began to work their way up a set of stairs to the second floor which was the conference room. Once it seemed as if everyone was in there, Indie led Alternative into the room. She was very confused on what just happened. Fire alarms meant running out of the building, not conferences.

He forced her to stand up front of a table next to him. Alternative was a quiet human being. She never enjoyed talking to a huge group of people out loud. The fear of just standing up there with eyes watching her creped her out to no extent. One of her many flaws was stage fright. In certain cases she could power through it, but speaking, no way in hell.

"Everyone, this is our new tech wizard Alternative. Need any help with equipment, go to her."

A few greetings went around to Alternative. She awkwardly held up a hand and tried to smile.

"Hey everyone. I'm really excited to be working here and I'm really looking forward to getting to know all of you."

"Alright, Alt, that's your nickname's nickname, I guess you can start off by helping Techno and Dubstep work on getting the lighting and equipment up and running for today's live show."

Two people with neon green headphones high fived and smiled to Alternative. She smiled back. The one was a Japanese girl with binged out eyebrows which Alt thought was cool. She was wearing a black shirt with neon stripes on it. Her lips were bright blue and matched her shirt somehow. The guy she was sitting next two, pinkies interlocked, was a ginger which was obvious to all. His eyes were an adorable color blue like Intern 2's. He had on a black Galaga shirt, black, white and grey flannel and an army green hoodie.

"Gripgripdrawwwwub bawm," the ginger said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Alt asked, now even more confused.

"He said 'hey, ready to get started?'."

"Oh," she blushed, "Yeah."

"Meeting adjured," Indie said, "Now get back to work."

Everyone got up and had left the room, leaving Alt, Techno and Dubstep behind. They got up and walked over to Alternative. Each one of them put an arm around her. They smiled to her. Both of them were so happy.

"Let's get started, techie," Techno said.

All three of them walked out of the conference room and down into the studio. Alternative took it all in as she looked around the set. Everything was shot in that room. My Music Live, Music News, and the Mosh. All the equipment was over whelming for Alternative it wasn't even funny.

"You can set that down anywhere, you can put it in our office when we're done. I have a feeling we'll be spending a lot of time together," Techno said.

Alternative smiled and took off her backpack and set it down next to the door. Techno did have a point. If they were into techno and electronic music then they were into lights which meant working with tech and that meant going to Alternative. Alt also thought that Dubstep was kinda cute. She had a thing for blue eyes.

"Jirrrffff puchpuch PWUBRRR."

"Dubstep says you can start by helping him with some of the cords for the monitors over there," Techno said pointing to the screens over the couch and in the small layout they had for the music news and the live show.

"Alright, sounds good," she smiled.

"Tingtingtongdist," he whispered to Techno.

"He also thinks you have a cute smile," Techno translated to Alt.

Dubstep elbowed her in the shoulder. Techno couldn't help but smile as Alt smiled to Dubstep and he turned as red as his hair.

**(A/N: chapter one of this baby is done! Since I'm not creative, nor I can speak Dubstep, I just took Dubstep's lines from his twitter account haha. His tweets are so inspirational.**

**Anyway, so here's the first chapter of my MyMusic fic. I have great plans for this story and hope to do everything I want it in it. R and R please! Comments make me happy!)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Inside the one on one room with the cameras, a woman with blonde hair sat. Down below it read across the screen that her name was Idol.

"This new girl is getting too close to comfort with Intern 2 from what I heard. She better not step in on my man. I have to deal with one girl; I don't want to deal with another. He's meant to be with me!"

Alternative was next inside the little room with the one on one time with the cameras.

"Well, it's my second day and I'm sharing an office with Techno and Dubstep. I have no idea how we get work done! All we do is dance and play with glow sticks! It's so much fun! I always find a way to sneak out and talk to the other staffers.

"Metal, he's cool. I can talk to him about technology or something like that. He's a cool guy. I don't talk to him too much because he's usually busy editing a video.

"Hip-Hop, now that is a guy ready for the zombie apocalypse! He has every weapon known to man! Or at least that was it seems like. Then somehow we started talking about Harry Potter and yeah… we dropped it there, he threatened me not to tell anyone or he'd 'bust a cap in my ass'. Oh well.

"Scene, she is the cutest thing ever! I love talking to her about youtube videos and what not! She's a talker and I don't trust her with anything flammable.

"Techno and Dubstep, I love being around them! They're so fun to dance with and just have fun! And when it's time to work, we get things done! Dubstep has the cutest eyes I've ever seen and Techno is just so happy and energetic and so much fun to be around.

"Then there's Intern 2. I've never felt this way about a guy before. Something about him is just, amazing. If I wasn't cooped up inside Techno and Dubstep's office I'd be out there trying to talk to him! But then again, Indie would just yell at him for talking with me. I think that Intern 2 needs to be more assertive.

"What? Idol and Indie? Idol doesn't seem to like me and Indie never really comes out of his office, so yeah…"

"Good morning, Intern 2," Alternative smile as she walked into the office the next morning, "Morning, Scene."

"Good morning!" Scene sang. She is such a morning person.

"Morning," Intern 2 smiled to Alt, "And how are you today on this beautiful morning?"

Alt smiled, "Tired. I skipped out on coffee this morning. Not a good idea."

Intern 2 held out his half empty coffee cup from Starbucks, "Want the rest of mine? I'm not a coffee person really."

"You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure," he smiled, "It's all yours. I'd give it to Scene but yeah…"

Alt laughed and took the cup, "Thank you."

"We should… I dunno… go for coffee sometime."

"Did you just ask me out on a date?"

"I was trying to."

"Morning, Idol," Scene greeted.

Idol practically pushed Alternative out of the way to say good morning to Intern 2. He seemed unamused as she went off about the newest episode of American Idol to him. He rolled his eyes and turned to see if there was anyone else walking in the door. Thanks for him, Metal walked in.

"Morning, Metal," Intern 2 greeted.

"Morning, Intern 2, Scene, Idol, Alt," Metal said to everyone and continued on his way to his desk.

Thankfully, Idol walked away and he rolled his eyes. Alternative smiled.

"Someone doesn't like someone," she played around.

"It's so annoying. Her and Metal's daughter, Rayna are all over me. I hate it."

"I would say that sucks, but then again, aren't guys suppose to love it when women fight over them?"

"You know what Idol's like right?"

"Mainstream?"

"Yeah. Well that's Rayna."

"Now I see what you mean. Wait, Metal has a daughter? Isn't he a bit young?"

"Yeah, let him tell ya what happened with that story," he smiled, "So do you want to go for coffee tomorrow?"

"I'd love to, Intern 2," Alternative smiled.

"Tomorrow morning around 8:30? Starbucks down the street from here sound ok?"

"Perfect. I can't wait for our date."

"Alt! We had a ton of cotton candy and we are ready to party!" Techno said grabbing her arm and dragging her back to their office.

"Zarrpppppwrrrrshhhh!" Dubstep said/dubbed as he grabbed her other arm and drug her back with Techno.

"I'll talk to you later," she called to Intern 2, "Thanks again!"

"Later, and any time," he said with a smile.

Intern 2 watched her until the door shut to their office and the music started playing loudly. Scene watched curiously as he went back to work, and he sighed like he was finally content with life.

"Intern 2? Are you alright? You seem… happy?" Scene asked.

"What? I'm fine, Scene," he lied.

"Do you like her or something? You did giver her your coffee."

"I was being nice. That's all."

"What about the date?"

"Scene, come on. I just asked her to coffee, that's all."

"Going for coffee can lead to a whole lot more," she said getting all up in his space.

"Didn't you go with Indie for coffee once? How'd that go?"

Scene, for once in her life, got quiet, "Oh," she said, trying to find the words to say, "Well, Indie got bored and left."

"Awe, that sucks," Intern 2 said.

"Yeah," she laughed, kinda awkwardly.

Speaking of the devil, Indie had walked his custom fix gear into the office.

"Good morning, Indie," Scene greeted.

"Damnit, Intern 2, why are you happy? Go organize the thumb tacks!" Indie commanded, completely ignoring Scene.

Intern 2 sighed and stood from behind his laptop and went into the storage room. Scene and Indie were left outside in the front office.

"Scene, can I see you in my office for a few minutes?" Indie asked.

"Sure," she said closing her laptop.

Indie rolled his bike into the closet near his office and opened the door, letting Scene go in first. Once she was in his office, Indie walked in and shut the door behind him. He smiled to Scene and she giggled like a little school girl.

Indie walked up to her and she put her arms around him and he kissed her. Scene always giggled when he kissed her. She claims that his moustache tickles. Either way, she kissed back and begun to play with his scarf.

Going for coffee usually ends up with a lot more than just friendship.

**(A/N: holy snap! Leavin on a huge twist like this :O gasp! Can going for coffee lead to a relationship like this? I don't know. If I knew, I wouldn't be home typing fanfics at 3:30 in the morning. *current typing time***

**Yeah. So I'll be up all night typing this because it's so much fun! Lemme know what you think and please review!)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"That little… ugh! How _dare_ she even try to move in on Intern 2 like that! She's dead to me. She started off wrong. She started off liking _my_ man! What the hell?" Idol said into the cameras for the one on one session, "I hate her so much."

"I tried to actually **talk** to Idol," Metal said during his one on one time, "she seemed even more pissed than usual. So I tried to be a nice guy and ask what was wrong and she blew me off and started playing that lesbian that only she thinks is god, so that was my cue to leave. I think her problem might have something to do with Alternative.

"My thoughts on Alt? She's pretty cool. She's always hanging around Techno and Dubstep so I don't really talk to her that much. I hope to today for when we film the Music News show.

"Speaking of that," Metal took the lave pack off, "I gotta go film that.

"Intern 2," Metal said walking up to his side of the desk, "Can you grab Scene and Alt while I get the stuff set up for the News show?"

"Sure, Metal," Intern 2 said.

"Thanks," he said as he walked away into the studio.

Intern 2 closed his laptop and walked over to Indies' office. Scene hadn't come out for a while and he was beginning to worry. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"What?" Indie snapped.

"Uh, we need Scene for the Music News show," he said as calmly as possible.

"Damnit, Intern 2! I'm in the middle of an important meeting! Go away!"

Intern 2 shrugged and walked off to get Alternative from Techno and Dubstep. Once he pried her away from them, they were happy to be alone for a few seconds as they walked into the studio together. Idol was at her desk, glaring Alternative down.

Inside Indies' office, Scene and Indie were on top of his desk, happily kissing. Scene got off of Indie and put her sweatshirt back on. Indie sat up on his desk and watched Scene put it on haphazardly.

"Can't someone else do the Music News show?" he asked.

"Idol did it two weeks in a row. I have to do it," she sighed, "I'm sorry, Indie."

She gave him another quick kiss before leaving his office and into the studio. Indie was left sitting on his desk, now sad that Scene had left him. He was desperate to keep their relationship a secret. It wasn't much of a relationship really. They fooled around from time to time, but that was about it. Kinda like friends with benefits, but more than friends.

Inside the studio, Alt was talking to Intern 2 as they worked side by side. Intern 2 held the boom mic as Alt unraveled cables and started plugging them into the cameras and said boom mic that Intern 2 held. They were happily chatting away when Scene walked in. She had a happy smile on.

She smiled to Metal, "What's going on with them?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, look at them," she pointed to them, laughing; "do you think that they ya know, like each other?"  
"If she does, she's going into dangerous waters there. Idol and Rayna like him. They've been duking it out for two weeks now. She's going to be dead before he asks her out."

"He already did, I think."

"Say what? What? Whuuut? Say what? WHAT?"

Scene nodded, "He asked her to coffee tomorrow morning. And if I know getting coffee, it usually ends up being more than just a silly friendship."

"Wait, what? Are you in a relationship, Scene?"

"What? Don't be silly, Metal!" she laughed.

"We're ready when you are!" Intern 2 called over to them.

"Let's get this started," Metal said, clasping his hands together.

Outside in the main office space, a teenage girl walked into the office. Idol saw her and they both started jumping up and down, screaming. It sounded like they were saying 'oh my gosh I missed you so much!' and 'it's been too long!'. Either way, it was so loud it made Techno and Dubstep come out of their office and make sure no one was dying. When they saw everything was ok, they went back in and turned the music up.

Idol and the girl had walked back over to her desk and they begun to talk and catch up on all of their reality shows.

"Rayna," Idol said, "We have a problem."

"Is my dad being weird again?" she asked with a smile.

"Worse!"

"How is that possible?" Rayna asked.

"Someone else is competing over our man!"

Rayna gasped, "Oh hail no!"

Idol nodded sadly, "Yes, this is true."

Rayna and Idol looked over to the studio doors open and Scene walk out first and back into Indies' office. Then Metal walked out and back to his desk. He said hi to Rayna but she ignored him. It was when Intern 2 and Alternative walked out laughing together, which made her angry beyond all means.

"Oh no!" she gasped, "I don't think so!"

"Rayna?" Metal asked.

"Yeah, dad?" she asked much more calmly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have nothing else better to do," she said honestly before returning her attention to Idol, "I don't want to compete with another chick! She seems tougher than you are."

"Yeah… wait, what?"

Rayna smiled sweetly to her. Idol glared back at Alternative as she put a hand on Intern 2's arm and walked back into the office with Techno and Dubstep. She glanced back at Intern 2, looking happy as ever.

"This is worse than I thought, Rayna," Idol declared.

"What?"

"Intern 2 likes her back!"

"I can't stand for this!" Idol said to the camera.

"Neither can I!" Rayna declared.

"I mean come on! We liked him first!"

"We? What's with the 'we'? I liked him first! You only like him because you're desperate for a boyfriend!"

"Oh and what about you? You're fifteen! To young for a man like him!"

Rayna put Idol in a choke hold again, "Bring it on, bitch!"

"Indie," Scene asked, pulling away from his tickly kisses.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Course I do."

"Then why can't we be exclusive?"

"Scene, I told you why."

"I know, I know… it didn't hurt to ask again."

She looked down, not making eye contact with him. He sighed and picked up her chin to make her look at him. He smiled and kissed her again. She was still upset, but kissed him back. He pulled away and looked into her brown eyes.

"You can come over to my house later," he teased.

She smiled, "you always know how to cheer me up."

He smiled and kissed her again.

**(A/N: well, it's currently 4:31 AM and I'm not even that tired really. Yay! Powered through. I'm going to bed after this though. **

**So I think this is taking off to a good start so far. I think I'll ease up on the Scindie and Alt and Intern 2. there are more aspects to this story as well. Next chapter will mostly focus on my personal two favorites, Techno and Dubstep!**

**Remember, review!)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Techno and Dubstep were in the one on one room with the cameras. Dubstep kept looking down at Techno.

"We're still getting questions if Dubstep and I are dating," Techno said, "So we thought that we'd come on here for once and clear some things up.

"Dubstep and I are not a couple. We're a couple of dancers but that's all. Dubstep is my best friend," she hugged onto his arm, "It's totally plutonic. Right Dubstep?"

He was in his own little world of dubstep. He didn't want to admit that they were just friends, so he just said, "Wub."

"We do in live together! But to sum everything up, we're best friends forever!"

"Zmbzzm," which translated into a very upset 'forever'.

Dubstep had left Techno and went back into the little room that he could talk to the cameras. The camera men were suppose to be quiet when they talked but they had to say something before he began to speak.

"Uh, Dubstep, can you possibly add subtitles to what you're going to say?" one of them asked.

He nodded. As he begun to speak, subtitles came up matching his dubs.

"_I hate how Techno always says we're just friends. I really like Techno but she doesn't seem to get _how_ I like her. I've liked her for a while now and she still doesn't see it. I can't talk to other girls for the soul purpose that I can't have subtitles everywhere I go. Techno gets me. I admit it; I'm stuck in the friend zone forever."_

He held up one of his arms with all of his kandi. He pointed to a neon green one that had BFF on it.

"_Kandi proves that we're only ever going to be friends. At least the one I gave her had heart beads on it. When you're in the friend zone, you there forever."_

When he was done and had left the room. The camera men began a slow clap. Words of wisdom by Dubstep.

Techno knocked on the door to Indies' office. Scene and Indie pulled away from their kiss and he hurried her under his desk. He adjusted his glasses and fixed his scarf.

"Come in," he called.

Techno walked into the office, "Hey, Indie."

"Is there a problem, Techno?" he asked.

"I need to take next week off."

"All of next week?" he asked.

"Yeah. I got a call from my parents saying that my sister is getting married. I have to go. I mean, its family."

"Where is the wedding?"

"It's in Japan," she said, "I have to leave really early Saturday morning. The weddings on Wednesday and I'm leaving Japan on Friday. Can I please take the week off?"

"Is Dubstep going with you?" Indie asked.

"No. Why would he go with me?"

"How are we going to communicate with him?"

"Thing's will be fine. He'll keep to himself. Can I take the week off?"

"Sure," he said, "Have fun on your trip."

"Thank you so much, Indie!"

"Culkin, now get out."

Techno got up and walked out of the office. Scene jumped out onto Indie once the door had closed. She giggled and played with his scarf, kissing him as she sat on his lap.

Dubstep was waiting outside Indies' office for Techno. He looked down at her confused.

"What? I had to talk to Indie about the wedding."

"Frowww zong zong boom."

"Yes, I'm going. I told you last night I was. You'll be fine without me," she said putting a hand on his chest, "Let's dance."

He put on a smile and beat boxed their way into their office once more. Alternative was working on her laptop, sitting on the floor with her back against the couch. She looked up as the two walked in.

"Dance party, Alt," Techno smiled.

"Bo bo BOP!" Dubstep said high fiving Techno.

She stood with her laptop, "I have a lot of work to do. I'm trying to connect all of the company computers with just my laptop. It's not fun and it's kinda time consuming. Maybe another time."

"No problem," Techno smiled.

Alternative walked out of the office. She walked up to Metal who was working on his computer. She smiled to him.

"Hey, Metal," she smiled.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" he asked.

"Can I see your computer for a second? Indie wants all of the computers connected to each other."

He scooted away from it, "Have at it."

"I'm going to need to close all the pages," she said, "Anything important up?"

"Uh, nope. You can close'em up."

She smiled and closed up everything on his computer. She plugged in a cable to her laptop to his computer. She was doing her thing and Metal took it upon himself to talk to her for once.

"So, Alt, how are ya liking the job?"

She smiled, "I'm liking it. It seems as if it's all party and no work with Techno and Dubstep, but we get things done. Everyone here's really nice and I'm happy to be part of a company of this stature."

"That's great. I can tell you and Intern 2 are getting pretty buddy-buddy," He smiled.

"I guess you could say that," she blushed.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but Idol and Rayna have they're eyes set on him. You're in dark waters there, Alt."

"I know that. Intern 2 told me already. I'm not too worried about them. He even told me that he doesn't like them like that."

"I'm worried about you more than them. They will claw your eyes out. My daughter is set on destroying you the next time she sees you with him."

"Metal, honestly, I'm not worried about it really. Everything will be fine. Actually, Intern 2 asked me to dinner tomorrow night."

"Don't let Rayna and Idol know that. I'm just looking out for you, that's all. We just hired you and we don't want to loose you as fast as we hired you."

Alt smiled to him, "Thank you so much, Metal. That means a lot."

"Anytime, Alt. I kinda wish we could talk more."

"I do too, Metal. Techno and Dubstep always have me cooped up with them in their office."

"We should talk again sometime," he said.

"Totally," she took out the cable from his computer and moved aside for him, "You're all set. I gotta do Idol's before she gets back from lunch. She'd kill me if she found me on her computer."

Metal laughed, "Yeah. Best not distract you then."

"Oh, I'm used to doing this kinda stuff," she said hooking into Idol's computer, "So you can keep talking if you'd like. I'm not forcing you too."

"Oh, ok," he said, "Uh, how'd you get into computers?"

"Dunno. Always had a thing for technology. Once I short circuited my whole neighborhood."

"How?"

"I was trying to re-build my TV and well… I went to plug it in and I guess I rewired some things wrong and well… yeah. Whole street went black for a minute. Good thing no one knew it was me."

Metal laughed, "Nice goin there, Alt."

"I was ten," she laughed.

She unhooked the cable from Idol's computer and went down the line to Hip-Hop's laptop. He'd been missing for nearly an hour. More than likely he was in his car playing Angry Birds or something. He tended to just skip work if nothing was going on important.

"How about you, Metal? Do anything crazy as a kid?"

"Had a baby at twelve years old."

"Wait, what?" she looked up from her work and to Metal.

"Rayna, my daughter, is fifteen. My wife, Tina, and I went to a Cold Chamber concert during Oz-fest '96. One thing had led to another and bam, nine months later a baby girl. Got married and I love my wife and daughter very much."

"One thing I don't get," Alternative said unplugging the cable from Hip-Hop's computer and turned to Metal, "Rayna is nothing like you at all."

"It still disappoints me, Alt."

Alternative smiled and patted his shoulder, "I know that feeling. I have a little brother and sister. They just don't appreciate the good stuff."

"I hear that," Metal said.

"I gotta finish getting all of these computers connected for Indie. It was great talking to you Metal. We have to talk more, really."

"Well, later on we have to start filming the Mosh so I'm going to need to ask you a few questions for it."

"Cool, sounds good."

"Actually, can you just write down your favorite song, goals in life, and favorite celebrity? Just crap that people might be interested in."

Alt laughed, "Sure, Metal. I'll have it for you as soon as I finish up this computer stuff."

"Also grab Techno and Dubstep for the Mosh too."

"Yes, Sir," she smiled and walked off to the intern's computers.

Intern 2 was walking through the office building from the copy room. Metal grabbed his arm and Intern 2 stopped, trying not to drop any papers.

"What?" he asked.

"Alternative, never let her go, ever."

"What?" he asked, but this time confused.

"Ask her out and don't let her get away."

"Ok…?" he said before shaking away Metal.

As he walked back to his desk he thought of what he just said. Metal was crazy, but he did give good advice. As he got back to his desk, he saw Alternative working on Scene's laptop from her own. He smiled to her. He just loved how she looked. Brown hair with deep green eyes that he couldn't help but get lost in. she was gorgeous according to Intern 2.

Alternative looked up and smiled to Intern 2.

"Just the man I wanted to see," she smiled.

He was taken off guard, "What?"

"I needed to see your laptop. Indie has me connecting all of the computers for some stupid reason. That ok?"

"Fine, fine," he said. As he scooted past her to his side of the desk he thought about what Metal had just told him. He turned back to Alt, "Alternative?"

She looked up from Scene's laptop and into his blue eyes, "Yeah?"

"Instead of coffee tomorrow, wanna go to dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to," she smiled.

Idol was standing in the doorway, jaw on the floor and boiling point up to the ceiling. She was pissed off at Alternative.

"No more Mrs. Goody Too-Shoes," she said to herself as she glared angrily at Altnerative.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"-me for Backstage Pass!" Techno said, "This week we'll be getting to know our newest staffer and computer wizard Alternative! Her favorite song of all time is "Hum Along" by Ludo. Her hero and idol is Michael J. Fox and her goal in life is to create the newest technologic discovery! You guys had some questions for Alternative and here they are!"

"Why is Michael J. Fox your idol?" Scene asked reading it off of someone's Twitter.

"He's so optimistic about life even with a fatal disease. He has a loving wife and kids that love him so much and he's always looking past Parkinson's and always on the bright side. He's not only a great actor and snappy dresser, but is also my guitar idol as well."

"What are your opinions on books?" Metal asked reading another tweet.

Alt shrugged, "they're fun to read and great for weapons when people get too close to you."

"Thoughts on Disney movies?" Techno read from a facebook comment.

Dubstep smiled and gave everyone a thumbs up, then the rest followed. Alternative laughed and gave two thumbs up, "Who doesn't love Disney movies?"

"That's a wrap guys," Metal said turning off the camera, "I'll get to editing this sucker up."

"I can do it if ya want, Metal," Alternative said.

"Naw, you're off the hook since this is your first week. Next week, now that's another story."

Alternative smiled, "Sounds good. I'm willing to do that, just remember that."

"Oh, I know that. I'm just saying that-" Alternative cut him off completely.

"I know what you're saying. I'll do it next week, promise."

Metal shrugged, "If you say so."

Alternative smiled and patted his shoulder before he walked out of the studio. Techno and Dubstep were the next ones to leave, leaving Scene and Alternative alone. Alt was putting away cables and what not so no one hurts themselves on them.

"Soooo," Scene began with a smile, "How was last night? I heard you had a date with Intern 2."

Alternative smiled and bit her bottom lip. She faced Scene and her smile broadened, "It was the best date I've ever been on!"

"Ooooh!" she squealed. She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her, "I want details!"

Alternative dropped the cable she was coiling and sat down next to Scene, "It was perfect! We went to Chili's for dinner, and that was utter perfect! We talked forever on anything we could think of! We have so much in common! Like bands we have in common some how, movies, books and so on from there. Simple stuff that can go a long way.

"Once we were technically forced to leave, he took me to a coffee house where this really good acoustic band was playing and we talked some more. We talked a lot and that was just perfect!

"When the band ended, he had the best way to end any date! It was just like in the movies! He took me to the beach and we walked barefoot in the sand right where the water met the sand. At one point we were having so much fun, he almost pushed me in the ocean!

"I'll never be on a more perfect first date than that."

Scene squealed again, "That sounds amazing! What did you wear? What did he wear? That's always important!"

Alternative smiled, "He wore a blue and black stripped collard shirt and a pair of dark brown khakis. He looked a bit more casual than what he'd wear to work which is a huge breakthrough! I wore a black skirt with a purple tank top and had on the cutest shoes ever!"

"Do you have pictures?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course!" Alternative got out her phone and showed her a picture of a pair of black and purple lace flats with a rhinestone heart on the top.

"Can I borrow those sometime? They are adorable!"

"Sure," she smiled, and then flipped to the next picture. It was of Intern 2 and herself on the beach.

"Awe! You two are so cute together! Did he ask you out on another date?"

"He did in fact! We're going out Friday night."

"Tomorrow night? Wow you two just can't get away from each other already!"

"It would've been tonight but I had prior plans."

"What could you be doing that's more important than going on a date with Intern 2?"

"I had tickets to see Ludo's acoustic show tonight. I've been counting down the days for at least a month now!"

"Sounds fun! Did you invite Intern 2?"

"No," she sighed, "I wish I had. I'm going with one of my best friends."

"That should still be a ton of fun though!"

"I'm looking forward to it greatly," she smiled.

"Well," Scene stood and walked to the door, "Sounds like you are one busy girl. I shall leave you to your work now. Talk to ya later!"

"Bye, Scene," Alternative smiled.

Once Scene happily skipped out of the studio, Alternative was sitting alone on the couch. _Finally alone,_ she thought. With that in mind, she went back to her work.

Back outside in the main office space, Metal had walked up to Intern 2's area up front. He looked up from his laptop and saw Metal standing there.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you take my advice?"

"I did. I asked Alt out to dinner last night. We had a great time. We went to Chili's then some small coffee houses to see a acoustic band and then to the beach. It was a great night. She said it was the best date she'd ever been on, so I take that as a good sign."

"You guys goin out tonight?"

"Naw," he sighed, "I asked her if she wanted to do something and she has a concert to go to tonight, so we're going out tomorrow night. I really like her and I think she likes me the same way."

Idol had just walked by from heading out to lunch. She overheard Metal and Intern 2's conversation about his date and she clenched her fist tightly. She breezed passed the guys and almost ran into Dubstep as he was walking out from his and Techno's office. Dubstep had joined the two guys out front.

"Hey, Dubstep," Metal said.

"Bzzmp," he said, which translated into a simple 'hey'. He held a note book and flipped open to a page he had puppy dog eared.

Both guys read the message. _Help, I'm stuck in the friend-zone!_

"Friend zone? You mean, you and-" Metal asked, stopping before he said Techno's name aloud.

Dubstep nodded and turned to a new page in the notebook. _What do I do?_

"Well, you're pretty much stuck then," Metal said.

Intern 2 gave Metal a look that screamed 'don't tell him that!'.

"Well, have you told her how you feel?" Intern 2 asked.

Dubstep turned to another page. He had most responses written down in the notebook, but had a pen handy just in case. The page read, _yeah right! Like I'd tell her that!_

"Why don't you tell her?" Intern 2 asked.

Dubstep pulled out the pen from his pocket and scribed down another response for them. _She's going to be gone all next week! Why would I tell her I like her more than a friend right before she goes away? I don't' think so._

"You have a great point," Metal said, "Will you ever tell her?"

He shook his head no.

"There's one problem," Intern 2 said, "You should tell her eventually. If you don't, things could get weird."

Dubstep scribed something else down in the notebook. _Like how? I don't talk to her the same way again? I stop talking to her? I don't know how women work!_

Metal patted his shoulder, "None of us do, Dubstep. No guy knows how a woman works."

Intern 2 nodded in agreement.

"Here's some advice," Metal began, "See how it is without her for a week and decide from there. If you can't bear to be away from her, tell her. If you don't notice or care that she's gone, then don't tell her. It could just be a crush ya know."

"Crushes usually blow over pretty fast. Unless it's three months. Of the crush is over three months, you love her."

Dubstep rolled his eyes and wrote something else down quickly. _It's been _well_ over three months. Does that mean I'm in love with her? I like her more than a friend and that's for damn sure._

Metal and Intern 2 exchanged looks before Metal spoke, "Well, we really don't know what to tell you then. I'm married and Intern 2 might possibly have a new girlfriend."

Dubstep gave him a look in disbelief. He held up a page in the notebook. _I don't believe you._

"What's not to believe?"

_Who? _The page read.

"Alternative," he smiled.

Dubstep nodded approvingly before giving him a high-five. He then quickly wrote something down on the notebook._ She has a great smile_.

"Oh, I know," Intern 2 smiled.

"Dubstep," Metal began once more, "If you need any sort of advice, you can come write to me."

Dubstep smiled and held up a page in the notebook again._ Thank you._

"You're welcome."

He added one more word to the page before showing both of them. _Thank you both._

They both nodded their 'no problem' before Dubstep walked back into his office to dance with Techno. Metal nodded to Intern 2.

"We should have conversations like that more often," Metal laughed.

"I can say I've done everything at this office. Hunt for Bigfoot, been used as a human foot rest, had a conversation with someone via notebook. This job," Intern 2 laughed.

"Well, if it hadn't been for this job, you'd've never met your new girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," he said. Alternative had walked out from the studio and he smiled as she walked out, checking her out from his desk. Then he added one last thing, "Yet."

Idol sat at her desk, typing away on the company facebook page. She was then drawn away from it when Alternative walked by on her way to Metal's desk to see if there was any editing she could do for him.

Idol stood and stopped Alternative. Idol was nearly three inches taller than Alt, even without heals on. Idol was glaring her down.

"Hey, Idol. What's up?"

"What's all with the buddy-buddy talk?"

"I-I don't know what you mean…" she said utterly confused on what was going on at the moment.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," she snapped.

"I honestly don't. If I somehow did anything to make you mad, please let me know."

"You stole Intern 2 away from me!" she snapped.

"Well I'm very sorry about that? I was just trying to be nice to everyone here."

"Yeah well you did a bad job of that. You stay away from Intern 2."

"Wait, are you forbidding me to see him?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I didn't think you had control over me, or him."

"Well, I do."

"No, I don't think so," Alternative snapped back, "Listen Idol, I'm sorry that I somehow "stole" him away from you. You can't tell me what to do. Only Indie can do that. Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours."

"Are you telling me off?"

"I'm getting close too."

Dubstep and Techno had walked out of their office on a quest to find their dance buddy known as Alternative. They saw her talking to Idol. Techno gave Dubstep a worried look and stayed their distance, but still watched them before anyone started to hurt the other one.

"Let me tell _you _off right now," Idol said, "You're not pretty, you dress like you should be going up to Canada for a hockey game or something… your hair looks like something died on your head and besides, what's most important is that you're not that pretty."

"I've had enough from you, Idol! I never spoke one word to you until now! You don't even know me and besides, you're not even that pretty. Your singing sounds like a dying cat and you're dumber than a sack of dead cactuses."

"You did _not_ just go there."

"I'm pretty sure I did."

Idol was about to hit Alternative when Techno came up behind her and grabbed her so she wouldn't hurt Alternative. Dubstep stood in front of Alt, protecting her the best he could. He was doing a poor job because she was trying to get at Idol.

It was Metal who finally broke them up.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?"

"She has to go, now!" Idol yelled, "She has to get fired right now!"

Techno, Dubstep and Alternative shook their heads to Metal. He sighed and turned to Idol.

"Get over it, Idol. You're always going to have to work with people you don't like."

"Fine," she said. Techno released her, but Dubstep didn't move from in front of Alternative, "But I'm not being in anything that she is, and that's final."

"Idol, apologize," Metal said.

She glared at Metal, "I don't think so."

Idol finally walked off into the bathroom and locked the door. Metal turned to Alternative as she calmly walked out from behind Dubstep.

"You ok?" Metal asked.

"I could've handled myself," Alt said, then smiled, "But thank you guys."

"Zmbzzm bzzzmp zzmopzk," Dubstep smiled.

"Dubstep said 'we'd do anything for ya', which is for sure true!" Techno said.

Metal nodded in agreement, "So what did Idol freak out on you about?"

"Liking Intern 2," Alternative said.

"Whatever she told you, don't listen to her," Techno said, "You're perfect the way you are."

"Thank you, Techno. I don't let things like that get to me. I'm happy with myself and that should matter most. Besides, I'm not letting some bottle blonde tell me what to do. I do what I want."

Dubstep gave her a high five. She smiled.

"Well, come on," Techno grabbed her arm, "Let's dance!"

Alternative smiled and went off with her dance buddies. She couldn't help but think about what Idol had told her. She couldn't let lies get to her like that. Alt was pretty. She was always told that during school and into college. How she dressed was comfy according to her. Flannel shirts or tee shirts with hoodies. That's how she liked to dress. As for her hair, well, she always had it up in a pony tail or in a clip. She wasn't a morning person.

oOoOoOo

"I'm not going to let Idol get the better of me. I'm my own person and I love who I am. As for Intern 2, I like him and he likes me back the same way. I'm happy with him and if Idol really loved him like she claims she does, then she'd let him be happy too. It's all logical," Alt said to the cameras during her one on one time.

She stood, "Now if you excuse me, I have a concert to go to."

**(A/N: holy snap-berries! Idol confronted Alt about her and Intern 2! :O *gasp*! Well, let's see how things pan out from here.**

**How about that Techstep action? Well, it wasn't quite any Techstep, just Dubstep trying to ask some guys advice about dating. I thought it was a clever way of them to communicate with Dubstep like that. **

**R and R please! Thank you for all of your amazing feed back! Amazing people like you guys always motivate me to keep going with my writings! Thank you so much!)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Well," Idol began her one on one with the cameras, "It's a new week and a new day. I had the weekend to clear my head from what happened last Thursday. I realized my sudden outburst was Mother Nature talking. I was completely irrational calling her out the way I did and I should probably apologize to her. I still don't really like her, but still, I should anyway… If I apologize to her, then I can ignore her for awhile.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting week though. In one way or another."

oOoOoOo

Metal had walked into the office to see Alternative and Intern 2 happily chatting away about something. Scene looked up from her laptop and looked at Metal.

"Good morning, Metal!" she sang.

"Mornin, Scene," he said as he moved on into the office, "Morning, lovebirds."

"Morning, Metal," they said, not even hearing the comment he had made about them.

Metal chuckled to himself as Alt and Intern 2 went back to their conversation. Hip-Hop had actually graced everyone with his presence that morning. he walked by and slapped Alt on the ass. She spun around and glared at him.

"The hell?" she asked.

"That was for our deal, which you broke," he said.

"Which one?"

"The one I told you never to repeat ever again which you did to the cameras."

"Oh that one…" she blushed, "sorry bout that. It slipped out and I'm really sorry."

He simply glared her down and he continued on his way to his desk to play Cut the Rope on his iPhone. Alt turned her attention back to Intern 2, how looked extremely confused. She told him it was nothing and that was the end of that conversation before they went onto a new topic of discussion.

Indie was next to walk in the door, rolling his bike inside the door.

"Good morning, Indie!" Scene sang.

"Damnit, Intern 2! What did I tell you about talking to women? Go count the rubber bands!" Indie snapped.

He stood from behind the desk and walked out behind it as Indie rolled his bike into the closet. Intern 2 walked up to Alternative and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before Indie could see him. She blushed bright red as he continued on his way to the back supply room. Alternative squealed like a little school girl and bit her bottom lip.

Scene looked from Alt to Intern 2 before jumping up from behind her desk and running over to her. Scene grabbed Alternative's hand and drug her into the bathroom and locked the door.

"What happened this weekend? I want details!" she demanded, very excitedly.

"Another perfect weekend! Friday night we went to this little coffee house where we ended up staying for at least an hour. We talked and made up stories for the other customers on what we thought they were like and such. That was so much fun. He's a great talker and we keep finding out more about each other with every date!

"Then he took me to the pier where we walked around the carnival for a while. That got kinda boring so we ended up getting a blanket and lying under the stars on the beach. So romantic. It was on that beach where we had our first kiss! He was so awkward about it, but then again, so was I. It was perfect! I think at one point I think I fell asleep in his arms while we were laying on the beach."

"Oh my chemical romance! That's so cute! What about Saturday night? Did you do anything that night?"

"Yeah we did! My best friend ditched me on a concert ticket to see Ludo-"

"I thought you already went to one of their concerts?"

"I did. That was just an acoustic concert, this was the actual thing. So anyway, I was stuck with an extra ticket so I called Intern 2 and asked if he wanted to go. So we did."

"Pictures? Do you have pictures?" she asked happily.

Alternative pulled out her phone and began to show her pictures. A few of them lying on the blanket on the beach. Then some from the concert. Scene was most shocked to see a smile on Intern 2's face.

"What the heck is he wearing? Is that, a tee shirt?" Scene asked pointing to one of Intern 2 from the concert of just him.

"Yeah. When he came to pick me up, he was wearing normal people clothes! Jeans, sneakers, sweatshirt and a normal tee shirt. I even asked him 'who are you and what have you done with Intern 2?', it was just so weird to see him wear jeans!"

"Oh I bet! Sunday? Did you two do anything?"

"Nope. I had a family party to go to for my brother. I would've rather been with him though."

"Awe! You two are just so cute together!"

Alternative bit her lip and smiled, "I'm really happy with him. He's actual a really fun guy to be around."

"He seems like a stick in the mud."

She shook her head no, "It's just Indie that seems to do that to him. But he's a really fun person."

"That's great to hear! It sounds like you two had a great weekend!"

Alternative nodded, "Oh yes!"

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Scene went to unlock it. Idol had walked into the bathroom then. Scene tried to get in front of Alternative so there wasn't a cat fight in the middle of the bathroom.

"What? I'm not here to cause any trouble," Idol said with a sweet smile, "I'm here just to talk to you guys."

"That's not the reason why you're in here," Alternative said, "What do you really want?"

"Clever," Idol said, "I'm here to apologize to you Alterative. I was completely irrational from my actions on Thursday. It was Mother Nature talking."

Alternative raised an eyebrow at Idol.

"I take back everything I said about you. You are pretty and I love the way you do your hair and how you dress. Intern 2 is very lucky to have a girl like you. You two are meant to be together."

"You're not here to insult me and tell me to stay away from him?"

"Course not. I told you, I'm here to apologize to you. Are we ok?"

She nodded, "We're ok."

"Great! I gotta get back to work. Nice talking with you."

Idol walked out of the bathroom again and her sweet smile turned sour.

oOoOoOo

"Oh my god," Idol said to the cameras, "I cannot believe she fell for that! That was my worst acting skills talking! See, I should be on a reality show my acting is so flawless.

"I do take back all the rude things I said about her. I do in fact like her comfy style and her hair always looks nice. She is very pretty and I'm jealous of her green eyes. As for Intern 2, he's meant to be with me, not her. Alternative is still dead to me. No one will ever take him away from me! Ever! I'm '_head strong to take on anyone!'_.

"The battle may be over, but the war has not yet been won."

oOoOoOo

"Alternative?" Metal asked her as she was walking aimlessly around the office.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I need some help with getting some equipment ready for the Live Show today. Mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure!" she said with a smile.

Metal and Alt had walked into the studio and began to work on getting cameras and microphones working. Don't need anything to be malfunctioning during the live show.

"What's going on with Dubstep?" Alternative asked Metal.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He's been cooped up in his office all day and I haven't heard the bass drop once! I don't know if he has his headphones in or not but it's starting to scare me."

"Well, he's just bummed that Techno's gone for the week."

"Really? I know they're best friends and all, but even me and my best friend love when the other one goes away."

"Well, Dubstep kinda likes Techno more than a friend."

"Ah. Friend-zone huh?"

Metal nodded, "Wanna see if he wants to do the live show with us? We can bring back Dubstep's Human Jukebox?"

Alternative smiled, "When we're done here I'll ask him."

"You wanna be on this week?"

"I'm still working on Indies' computer trying to help him out with some stuff for the company. He'll be pissed if I don't help him out."

"I understand. Wait, are you just saying no because Intern 2's not going to be on?" Metal asked raising an eyebrow.

"Course not," she said, "It's just another reason why I said no. I really do have to help Indie."

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't," she laughed.

Metal smiled, "You're a really interesting girl, Alternative."

"Good or bad?"

"Good. In a good way of course. You're really fun to be around."

"Idol doesn't think so," she said.

"She come at you again?"

"No, she apologized to me, but I'm not that stupid. I can tell where she was lying and where she wasn't."

"What did she say that you knew she was lying?"

"She said Intern 2 was lucky to have a girl like me."

"So? That's a good thing."

"Let me finish," Alternative said, "She also said that we were meant to be with each other."

"That lying bitch. She just can't get over the fact that she's not going to be with Intern 2."

"You're telling me. I have to admit, she is pretty sneaky."

"Sounds it. I still wouldn't worry about it though. Besides, if you ever need any back up, you know three guys on who to call to help ya out."

"Ghostbusters?" she asked hopefully.

Metal shook his head, but laughed anyway, "No. Intern 2, Dubstep and I always have your back. I guess you can call us that."

She smiled to Metal, "You guys are the best. I'm glad I'm working with such amazing people."

Metal held out his arms and Alternative gave him a hug. She smiled.

"Someone's opening up more," she said with a laugh.

"This doesn't leave this room."

"Deal."

Once everything was finally working for their live show, Alternative left the room to get Dubstep. No music was coming out from their office. _I hope he's feeling ok,_ Alternative thought. She opened the door and saw Dubstep upside down on the couch, hugging a pink bunny. His headphones were around his neck and his goggles were on. The room was silent and it was eerie, for Dubstep.

"Hey," she said walking inside.

"Hey," he said flat out.

**(A/N: aaaaaaaaaaaand this is where I stop for a while ;) I'm leaving for a vacation on Monday and don't know if I can squeeze another chapter in by then so this is where I leave you all for now. I shall be pondering up all sorts of ideas during my vacation. **

**New episode tomorrow should be really good and please keeping giving me your amazing R and R's! you guys rock and people like you always keep me motivated to keep working!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N: screw it! I do have time for another chapter! Besides, the ideas were killing me and I can't stay away from this fic! It's so much fun to type! Besides, even I was annoyed with my own cliffhanger!**

**Also,** **Annabeth Everdeen, I absolutely LOVE the name Altern 2!**

**Now onward with the story!)**

Chapter 7:

"I'm pretty sure I just had a heart attack," Alternative said during her one on one time, "as long as anyone's been here, that's the first words he actually spoke to everyone here!

"I feel kinda honored being the one that gets spoken to by him directly. But then again, I'm extremely worried. Dubstep isn't speaking in dubs. I hope he's not sick."

oOoOoOo

"Oh my… Dubstep, you speak words!" Alternative exclaimed.

"I'm so lost without Techno!" he exclaimed flipping off the couch backwards.

Alternative was quite impressed with his skills. But then again, he was the best dancer she'd ever seen. So there was that…

Once standing again, he walked over and gave Alternative a huge hug. She smiled and hugged back, patting his back. She felt so short next to him.

"Everything will be ok, Dubstep."

"No it won't," he said. He sounded stressed beyond no means, "my best friend is halfway across the world, I'm stuck in the friend-zone with her and I somehow just can't speak in dubs!"

"Can't speak in dubs?" she double checked to make sure she heard him right.

He nodded. He pulled away from her and flopped back down on the couch. Alternative sat down next to him and continued to hug him. He seemed as if he needed some lovin right now.

"Since Techno left on Saturday, I've not been able to speak in dubs! It's freaking me out. I've tried and I failed. I don't know what's wrong with me at all. I don't know if it's because I love Techno more that a best friend, the fact that she's gone or what!"

She pulled away and put the back of her hand on his forehead. It felt warm to the touch.

"Sounds like someone's sick. It's probably from being stressed out. Dub, you are the most chill person I've ever met. Why would you be stressed out like this?"

"Techno! That's my reasoning right now. Everything in my life that's making me stressed is from Techno. Her being away, me stuck in the friend-zone and also I'm alone in our apartment for a week."

"You want my opinion?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Go home early, chillax at home and get your mind off of Techno. Listen to some dubstep; make some more kandi and just chill for a day or so. Just get your mind off of her right now. Worry about that later ok?"

He nodded, "I think I can manage that."

"Solitude is usually good sometimes. Just throwing that out there as well."

He hugged her again, "You seem to know what to say to make a guy feel better."

"Go talk to Indie and see if he can let you go home. I'll help ya out with your work for here."

She stood up and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet.

"I can't let you do that."

"I don't care. I'm doing your work. I have nothing else better to do today anyway. Just worry about going home and chilling."

He gave her one last hug before leaving to go talk to Indie. He walked out of his office and over to Indies'. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. After about thirty seconds or so, Dubstep knocked again. He put his goggles on his head and his headphones around his neck.

"Come in!" Indie finally called.

Dubstep opened the door and walked in. Indie was sitting at his desk, not wearing a scarf, which struck Dubstep as odd. It must've been everyone's off day. He sat down and tried to find some words to say. Anything.

"What's goin on, Dubstep?" Indie asked, secretly hoping for no response.

Dubstep finally sighed, "Can I take the rest of the day off?"

"Holy mother of Jenny Lewis, you speak normally."

He nodded, "I just feel really off today. I think I might be getting sick."

"I can tell if you're talking normally."

He nodded again, "Yeah… I just can't talk in dubs."

"When did this start?"

"After Techno left."

"Ah. Well, I think we'll manage without you for a day or so, right?"

He nodded, "Actually, Alternative's helping me out with that."

"So everything's taken care of?"

"Yup."

"Take the rest of the day off," Indie said, "Gotta get the Dub back in your step."

Dubstep smiled and chuckled a little bit before he stood up, "Thanks, Indie."

Once Dubstep had walked out, Scene popped up from under his desk again. She was wearing Indies' blue and black plaid scarf around her neck. She stood and sat on his lap and put the scarf back around Indies' neck.

"Who was just in here? I never heard that voice before," Scene said.

"It was Dubstep."

"Are you sure?" she asked, completely shocked.

Indie nodded, "I'm pretty sure it was. To my knowledge, he doesn't have a twin brother. So that was him."

"I hope he's ok. That was so nice of you to give him the day off like that," she smiled, kissing him passionately, "You're the greatest boss ever."

"I'm the boss of a whole lot more than that."

She squealed and kissed him again.

Dubstep walked back into his office to see Alternative lying on the couch with her laptop on her stomach, typing away on something. She looked up once Dubstep had walked back in.

"Leaving?"

He nodded, "Yup. Indie was real cool about it too for some reason," he grabbed his backpack and flung it over his shoulder.

Alt put her laptop to the side as she stood from the couch. Dubstep gave her another hug.

"Now it's my turn to say I'd do anything for you. Lemme know if you're gonna be in tomorrow or if I'm doing your work again."

"I'll text ya or something."

She smiled, "Text me if you need anything, or if you're bored. I wanna know when you get the dub back in your step."

"Have you been listening in to my conversation with Indie? He said the same exact thing."

"Ok, now that's messed up…"

"I'll text you eventually," he smiled.

"Get better," she smiled.

He had pulled away finally and walked out of the office. Alternative walked behind him on his way out.

"See ya, Intern 2," Dubstep said before leaving the building.

Intern 2 looked up with the most confused look on his face. He turned to Alternative who was smiling to the door.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"Was that… Dubstep who just talked to me?"

"Yeah."

"I repeat, what the hell?"

"He's feeling off today. Something with Techno and what not."

"Did he tell her how he felt to her?" he asked.

She shook her head no, "No. she went away for the week and he's just really stressed out. So I told him to ask Indie to go home, which he is doing now."

"So you're also telling me you have an office all to yourself?" he asked smirking, and raising an eyebrow.

She bit her lip, "Yup," she then paused, "Wait, if we're going to do anything, lemme tell Metal that Dubstep left for the afternoon and we're not doing Dubstep's Human Jukebox."

"Alright," he smiled to her.

Alternative happily walked off and swung her hips in a sexy fashion which Intern 2 just had to check out.

"I feel your eyes on my ass, Intern 2!" she called before she walked back into the studio.

Metal was finishing up setting up the cameras and microphones. He turned around and saw Alternative standing there.

"Hey, where's Dubstep?"

"He went home for the rest of the day."

"Why?"

"Well for one, he was speaking normally."

"Like, normal human English?"  
she nodded and sat down on the couch, "Yup. He said he was really stressed from Techno."

"Did he tell her how he feels?"

"Intern 2 already asked me that and the answer is no. he didn't and that's one reason why he's stressed. So I suggested to him to go talk to Indie and see if he could go home, and he did. He said he'd be in touch though."

"So we are now a person short for the episode," he looked at Alternative and smirked.

"No way, Metal. I have my job to do and Dubstep's. I'll grab Hip-Hop, ok?"

"Fine," he said with a sigh.

"Don't give me that, I have work to do too!" she called before she walked out of the studio.

She had walked into the office space and up to Hip-Hop's desk. She smiled sweetly to him.

"Hey, Hip-Hop."

"I still mad at 'chu," he said.

"I figured. Metal wants to know if you wanna be on the live show today?"

"Mkay," he said standing up.

Alternative shrugged and walked back up to the front desk and smiled to Intern 2. He stood up with his laptop in hand and they walked back to the now vacant office that Alt, Techno and Dubstep shared.

Idol was walking from the break room out to her desk and smiled sweetly to Alterative. She also gave her a small wave. Alt and Intern 2 finally closed the door of the office.

"I don't trust her. She's up to something," Alternative said pointing toward the general direction of Idol's desk.

Intern 2 set his laptop on the desk and gave Alterative a hug, "Don't worry about her. You can handle her yourself. If you need anyone for back up, come to me, Metal or Dubstep. We'd do anything for you," he said with a smile.

She hugged onto him tightly, "You're the best."

He pulled her away slightly and kissed her. She smiled and pushed him down on the couch where they kissed.

(**A/N: so I don't know if I'd have time for a new chapter or not… I kinda wanted to get to bed before 3 this morning. it's already quarter after midnight right now so I'm gonna say that this is where I'm going to leave you guys for a week. Don't fret! More amazingness will be written while I'm on vacation.**

**R and R and I don't say this enough, but you guys are awesome! Thank you all soooo much for liking my story!)**


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N: "I have made a triumphant return!" Indie had once said in MyMusic, and now I, Devin, am saying it. I'm back from my trip and ready to get back into typing out my story once again! Hope you guys weren't waiting TOO long ;) enjoy!)**

Chapter 8:

Alt had a huge smile on her face as she sat in front of the cameras for her one on one, "I'm so excited! Last night, I was talking to Dubstep and he has gotten his wub back. I'm so happy for him! He said he'd be in tomorrow and was going to take our advice and forget about Techno for a few days and just enjoy being a single guy. So that's great for him.

"When I was done talking on the phone with Intern 2 last night, I got another call from my band mates saying how they managed to book us for our first beach concert! I'm so excited for that! I cannot wait a freaking week for the concert. That's impossible.

"It's our first really big break which is awesome for us! But there is one thing that I'm worried about… what if our band does get big? What if we make a name for ourselves? I can't leave MyMusic. I just can't. I made too many strong bonds here with such amazing people. The only way I'd leave if someone were to force me to leave, I'd got fired, or I quit because someone decided to push me over the edge. Well, we'll just have to wait for that now don't we."

oOoOoOo

"Good morning, Alternative," Intern 2 smiled as she walked in the door.

"Morning, Intern 2," she smiled.

She had leaned up against the desk right where he was working. He dropped everything that he was doing, and gave her his full attention, like a good boyfriend should do.

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Happy to see you," she smiled, "And how are you?"

"Edgy."

Her smiling face went into a concerned one, "Why? What happened?"

"My parents are here for a few days," he said with a sigh, "I didn't plan it, they just showed up. They want to meet you…"

"What?"

"I know it's really, really, really too soon in our relationship for meeting the parents, but they saw I changed my Facebook status to 'in a relationship' and they flew out to meet the girl who, in their words, "taken the heart of our little boy". I'm so sorry."

She took a deep breath, "It's ok. I'll meet your parents. It's not a huge deal."

"Thank you so much," he said with a smile and a breath of relief, "you can make me meet your parents right after. It's not a problem and it'll be fun and-"

She put a hand over his mouth, shutting him up, "Please shut up, Intern 2," she said with a smile, "It's no big deal. You don't want to meet my parents _just_ yet. Everything will be fine."

He nodded. She smiled to him sweetly and removed her hand from his mouth. He was smiling back to her.

oOoOoOo

Intern 2 faced the cameras for his one on one time.

"I shouldn't've told Alt my parents wanted to meet her! It's barely been one week and she's already meeting my parents. Am I mental? What kind of boyfriend am I? I mean, I literally _just_ changed my facebook status to 'in a relationship' two days ago when we finally declared each other boyfriend and girlfriend.

"To be honest, I've never had a girlfriend I liked as much as Alternative. I trust her and she trusts me, which is great. In my opinion, all healthy relationships should have trust. Sometimes, when I'm with Alternative, I feel like a new man. I don't act like, as some of the guys in the office say, 'have a bug up my ass'. I can completely relax and act differently around Alternative.

"She's like making me crack open this shell I've been hiding in for my whole life of twenty four years. I'm actually starting to like music thanks to her I think… I don't know. I enjoyed the concert she took me too, so is that a good thing? Because, I have no idea. Asking her out was the best decision I ever made… right next to changing from briefs to boxers."

oOoOoOo

"Good morning, Metal!" Scene greeted.

"Scene," he nodded.

Metal walked into the door and stopped short of Alternative and Intern 2 happily chatting away about something. He looked from both Alternative to Intern 2.

"Morning, lovebirds," he said with a smirk.

"Morning, Metal," they said in unison.

"So, what's the deal with Dubstep? How's he doing?" Metal asked.

Alternative smiled and turned to Metal, "He's doing much better. He told me he got his wub back last night. He's gonna be kicking back today and relaxing, and making sure he can keep his wub."

"And with Techno?" Intern 2 asked then.

"When I talked to him, he said that she did call him and they talked for a while and everything was going to be fine. That's all he said though."

"Well, we can just hope that he's doing alright without Techno."

"I know right?" she smiled, "I'm so proud of him."

"Will he be in tomorrow?" Metal asked.

"Course," she smiled.

"Awesome," Metal said and walked off to his desk to begin to edit the Music News Show.

Intern 2 smiled to Alternative. She glanced down at him as he sat behind the desk. He had a huge smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Dubstep and Metal seem to be like your brothers, or at least that's what it seems like."

"Don't be jealous," she teased.

"I am not jealous," he said defensively.

She gave him a wink and walked off to her shared office with the dance twins known as Techno and Dubstep. She swung her hips as she walked. It was something that she did from time to time when she wanted Intern 2's attention. And boy did it work on him. Just like she wanted him too, Intern 2 stared at her ass as she walked.

"I can feel you staring, Intern 2!" she called.

He tore his eyes away from her ass and quickly went back to work. He couldn't help smile like a complete idiot as he went back to work. Once the door to the office shut, his grin got bigger. Scene couldn't help but look over at him. She smiled broadly to him

"What?" he asked, trying to wipe the grin off his face.

"You really like her!" she smiled.

"I do. Though I'm kinda nervous about her meeting my parents though."

"Maybe talk to Metal," she suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," he shrugged.

"Soooo," Scene began, enlonging the word 'so', "How's everything with Alt?"

"Like she hasn't told you."

"She's told me, but I wanna hear it from your side of the relationship, that's all."

"I think everything's perfect," he said trying not to smile, "I really, really like her."

She squealed happily.

"Scene, keep it down please."

"Why? Everyone knows you two are dating!"

"I know that, I just don't want to tick Idol off this early in the morning. She's already peeved off enough at Alt as it is. I'm looking out for her, that's all."

"Awe!" she said happily.

He rolled his eyes, "If you want more, talk to Alt. it's a girl thing, right?"

She nodded, "Oh yes indeedy-deed! Answer me this though. Do you really care about her?"

"Of course I do! To be completely honest with you, she brings out a whole new side of me I never thought I had. I kinda like it."

"Awe!" she squealed again.

Intern 2 stood, "I gotta organize the paper before Indie yells at me to do it."

It seems as if every time Intern 2 mentions Indie, he shows up. He was wheeling his custom fix gear into the office. He took one look at Intern 2.

"Damnit Intern 2! Go organize the pa-"

"Already on it," he said walking off to the storage room.

"Damnit Intern 2! Don't ever cut me off like that again!" Indie scolded.

Intern 2 had already shut the door to the storage room, leaving Scene and Indie in the front room alone. She smiled to him brightly and he tried not to smile. He wanted to, but couldn't.

She frowned when he didn't smile back. He gestured for her to follow him into his office. She walked in awhile as he put his bike into the closet near his office like he normally did.

When Indie finally walked into his office, Scene was playing with the scarves on his scarf rack near the door. She ran her fingers along the soft scarves as she waited. He sighed and shut the door behind him. He walked in and over to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he had begun to kiss the side of her neck.

"Indie…" she trailed off as she tried her hardest not to giggle.

He ignored her and begun to take off her top.

"I'm mad at you," she pouted.

"Why so?" he picked her up and sat her on his desk. He sat down in his chair and looked up at her, "What's wrong?"

She stood and began to pace around his office. He watched her carefully as she paced. He wanted to know what was on her mind. It always fascinated him, even if he had no idea what she was blabbering on about.

"Scene, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"I want us to be exclusive, Indie! I can't keep our relationship a secret anymore! I want to be able to hold hands with you in public. I want to be able to say hi to you without you giving me the 'oh, I don't know who you are' look. Is that so hard to ask for?"

"Scene, we can't tell anyone we're together. We're too different of people and our crowds of people will never be one. We're just too different. You know I care about you so very much, but I can't risk you getting hurt. Besides, how can you forget last night?"

Despite her anger toward him, she couldn't help but smile. He stood and came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist. He swayed her from side to side and she giggled even more.

"I'm still mad at you," she said trying to hide her smile.

He kissed her neck a few times. Her smile returned to her face and she faced him. He smiled to her and kissed her on the lips. Once he pulled away he looked into her eyes.

"You're not mad at me," he said.

She shook her head, "No."

He kissed her again and she playfully wrapped his scarf around the both of them. Indie pulled away once again and looked into the camera.

"Go away, we're busy right now. Go bother someone else," he said and returned to kissing Scene happily.

Intern 2 had just finished organizing the paper like Indie had told him to do. He was now on a mission to find Metal for advice. After searching for about five whole minutes, he gave up and tried looking in the studio. Thankful to Intern 2, Metal was working with the lighting in there.

Intern 2 knocked on the side of the door as he walked in. Metal turned and saw him being… awkward.

"Hey, Intern 2," Metal greeted, "What's up?"

"I need some… advice," he said as he slowly sat down in the couch.

"Shoot," he said, not even bothering to turn away from fixing the lights.

"Uh, so I told Alternative that my parents wanted to meet her-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Metal said and turned to Intern 2, now ignoring the lights, "You're introducing her to your _parents_? How long have you two been dating?"

"A week. I just changed my status on facebook two days ago. Now my parents want to meet her and I don't know if I should tell them no and to wait a while or let her meet them."

"Well, it could be worse. She could be introducing her parents to you and you wouldn't have a prayer."

"Not helping, Metal," Intern 2 said a little ticked off.

"Sorry," he said, "Well, her meeting your parents this early could be either a good or a bad thing really. She could really hit it off with your parents and the relationship could get stronger from it. Then again they can totally hate her and who knows what'll happen from there."

"That gives me tons of confidence, Metal," he said in deadpan.

"Glad I could help, buddy," he said going back to what he was doing before Intern 2 walked in.

He stood and walked out of the studio. As he was walking out he ran into Alternative as she was walking out from her shared office.

"Hey," she smiled to him, "I was just coming to look for you."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I'm really looking forward to meeting your parents. Don't worry about a thing, everything's going to be great, I just know it."

He gave her a hug, "You're the best, you know that?"

"I do know that," she smiled hugging back.

She pulled away and stood on her tippy toes to give him a peck on the lips, "I gotta get back to work. Just don't worry about tonight. Everything's going to be just fine."

Completely love-dazed, he nodded and watched her walk off.

oOoOoOo

"She's right," Intern 2 said to the cameras, "I shouldn't worry. My parent's are going to love her. At least, I hope they do."


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I apologize for the delay once again. Haha, this time its writers block! But here ya go! I'll talk to you guys again at the end! ENJOY!)**

Chapter 9:

Wednesday morning was beginning as any other normal day. Alternative was happily chatting away with Intern 2, Scene, Metal and Hip-Hop. They were on the topic of a movie Metal had watched the previous night. He said it was a really messed up Steven King movie about some dude getting thinner and thinner until he died and something with a gypsy pie… Metal didn't recall the name, only for the fact that it was messed up.

Both doors had opened at the same time. Everyone in the front room turned to see Dubstep making his grand entrance. He was beat boxing his way inside with both hands in the air, showing off his new kandi bracelets he had made. Alt began to clap and soon the rest joined in.

"I have made a successful recovery!" Dubstep said.

"Doesn't sound like it," Metal joked.

Dubstep joined the group and gave Alt a hug. She hugged him back. She was so happy to see her friend with his wub back.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I know. Just thought it'd make life easier."

"Everything ok then?" Intern 2 asked.

"Yup. I talked to Techno on Skype."

"Did you tell her how you feel?" Metal asked.

"What's goin on?" Hip-Hop asked, sortta confused.

"Friend-zone," everyone said in unison.

"Ah," he said, now caught up.

"Did you tell her?" Metal asked again.

"No," he said, "I'm taking Alt's advice and just put her outta my head for a few days."

"How's that working out for ya?" Intern 2 asked.

"Great, surprisingly."

"Dubstep, how many kandi bracelets did you make yesterday?" Alt asked picking up his arm and examining his beaded bracelets covering his arms.

"Five cuffs, twenty regular singles, fifteen singles with something on them, five necklaces, two 3-Ds and an iPod case."

"Wow…" she said in awe, "You managed to do all of that in one day?"

"Yup. Well, singles are really easy to do. Also when you've been making them for a long time, it just gets easier with practice and time."

"Well, at least your back to normal," Metal said.

"More or less for now," he said, "Alt, fill me in on what I missed."

"I need to talk to her first," Scene said, "It's very important."

"I'll talk to you later, Dub," Alternative said to Dubstep.

He nodded as Scene pulled onto Alternative's arm, leading her into the bathroom. The guys stood around and talked as the two girls went into the bathroom for their important talk.

Scene locked the door and faced Alternative with a huge smile on her face.

"Details! How was meeting his parents?"

"Surprisingly amazing. His parents are extremely wonderful! We kinda just started talking about books and we hit it off pretty good. Got some blackmail on Intern 2, but that's what girlfriend's are for," she smiled, "his mom is that sweet woman who'd always be feeding you and let's you do anything within reason. As for his dad, strict but has a kind heart. I could tell that by the way he talked to Intern 2."

"So what happened? What did you guys do last night?"

"Well, his mom made this picnic dinner and we all went down to the beach to eat and talk. They're really intelligent people which is awesome. Intern 2 held my hand a good portion of the night which I thought was amazing. The whole night was just perfect.

"When his parents left Intern 2 and I stayed there for a little while longer. He almost threw me into the ocean twice. We were having a splash fight and just having so much fun!"

"Anything else happen?" she teased.

"Nothing major. We kissed a few times and I grabbed my acoustic from my car and we ended up just having a little jam session. It was a perfect night. Every date I've been on wit him has been absolutely perfect!"

Scene squealed and gave Alternative a huge hug. Alt hugged her back and they walked back out of the bathroom and into the break room. They both glanced over at the guys, still talking.

Metal was keeping watch for the girls. Once they were out of earshot, they went back to their own conversation.

"Alright, how did Alt react to your parents?" Metal asked.

"She met your parents already?" Dubstep asked, "You can't do that just yet."

"That's what I said yesterday," Metal said, "Too early in their relationship. How did she react?"

"She reacted just fine. My parents like her which is great and she likes them. Everything's just fine," Intern 2 said.

"We're more concerned about what happened _after_ your parents left."

"That's wrong," Intern 2 said, "We just kissed, that's all. It's only been a week!"

"Doesn't sound like it from the pace you're goin at now," Dubstep said.

Metal gave the ginger a high five, "Dubstep does have a good point. Soon you two will be married with kids in two years."

"Metal, no! We're going to do this right and take it slow. So what if she met my parents already? We're going to take it slow for now. We're happy how we are right now, ok?"

"Fine, fine," Metal said, "Whatever you say, Intern 2, whatever you say."

"Did you find any hidden talents yet?" Dubstep asked.

"She plays the guitar like a pro. Last night we kinda just hung around and she played her guitar. It was amazing."

"You scored big time," he said giving him a high five.

"I feel different around her. Does that make any sense?"

All the guys exchanged looks before Hip-Hop spoke up, "Nope."

Intern 2 stood and began to walk to the storage room before Indie came in. as he passed the guys he turned back around and faced them, "Who asked you anyway?"

"You did!" they all said in unison.

"And you answered, so we're all at fault," he said before walking back into the storage room.

"He does have a point," Dubstep said.

"Who asked you?" Metal asked this time.

"I see where I stand," Dubstep said, "I'm speaking for you guys and this is how you repay me? Cool, cool…"

"Wanna be on the Mosh this week?" Metal asked.

"I guess," he shrugged, "Peace."

He walked off into the break room to steal away Alternative. He walked back out with her on his shoulder, being drug into their office by force. Alternative was laughing her ass off, yelling for Intern 2 to help her. To no avail, Dubstep put her down and lightly pushed her into their office.

Metal and Hip-Hop exchanged looks.

"Things you can't unsee," Metal said before walking off to his desk to work.

"Yeah," Hip-Hop agreed before doing the same as Metal, minus the working part.

Inside Dubstep and Alt's office, she was laughing hysterically.

"You are so mean!" she managed to say between gasps for air and laughing.

"What did I miss yesterday? Besides, you meeting Intern 2's parents!"

"Nothing much happened," Dubstep flopped down into the couch, hugging a bean bag heart, "I did get a call from my band the night before though."

"Band?"

"I'm in a band," she said, "and we have a huge concert next week and I'm inviting everyone to come. That means you."

"What kinda music?"

"All kinds. We try to satisfy everyone in our band. But it's mostly alternative music."

"I'm in," he smiled.

"You are the best friend a girl could ask for," she said hugging him tightly.

"At least you're not Techno saying that to me."

She pulled away and sat next to him on the couch, "Spill. I know you're bottling stuff up. What happened?"

"She's 'having a great time and misses me so much'," he mocked from what Techno had told him, "I was literally just going to tell her how I felt about her, when she was rudely interrupted by her sister or someone of that nature…"

"Were you talking to her or dubbing?"

"Dubbing of course. She doesn't even know my actual name," he said.

"You two are best friends; shouldn't you two have told each other your names?"

"Should've… but didn't. I bet you and Intern 2 already know each other's names…"

"I didn't know up until last night. But also you're in a completely different circumstance. Besides, I told you to forget about her for a few days."

"I did, yesterday…"

"That was yesterday," she stood up and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet, "This is now and you got tons of lucky fans out there asking to marry you."

He smiled, "Really?"

"Yes really! Be on the Mosh this week and be you. Be the Dubstep all the ladies are falling in love with!"

"You always seem to know what to say," he said pulling her into a tight hug.

She coughed, "Choking, not breathing!"

He let go and she fell to the floor, "Sorry!" he exclaimed, pulling her back up to her feet.

She coughed a few times, "It's fine. Tight grasp you got there, Dubstep."

"Sorry," he said again, turning red.

**(A/N: ok, so this was mostly a filler chapter. Next chapter should be pretty amazing! Again, sorry for the delay. It's all writers block… you guys know what I'm talking about haha)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Alternative was sitting in front of the cameras for her one on one time, "So yesterday I kinda wimped out on asking everyone to that concert. I hope today I can do it. Yesterday was kinda more of a, 'Dubstep needs friend support' day. So I didn't really ask anyone. I did ask Intern 2 last night and he said he wouldn't miss it for the world. Gosh he's such a great boyfriend.

"As for work, it's been pretty good. Slow for my field of work, but soon I hope that picks up for filling in for Techno and helping Dubstep do some talent booking. It should be fun."

oOoOoOo

"So, what exactly do you want me to do, Dubstep?" Alternative asked staring blankly at her laptop for once.

He sighed, "Go onto bands websites and facebook pages and see if they're willing to play for us."

"But… how?"

He put his hand over his face. Face palm. He let out a sigh, "Wow… ok, so you either email them or contact them, asking if they'd like to perform on our live show. It's pretty simple."

"For you maybe! I'm more working with the tech for the live shows… not this."

"This, this isn't that hard. Techno and I-"

"Dubstep!"

"Sorry," he sighed, "I personally think that it's one of the easier jobs."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Doesn't sound like you forgot about her last night."

"I talked to her again."

"And?"

"So close to telling her. But her damn sister cut me off," he said like he was hyped up on sugar.

"Didn't sleep much last night, did ya?"

"Nope. Cotton candy was my best friend with his best friend Mr. Red Bull," he yawned, "Woke up around 5:30 and drank another Mr. Red Bull."

"That doesn't sound healthy."

"It was a fun night alone and I think my neighbors hate me now. Which really wouldn't surprise me. There was a lot of beat boxing, dubstep and lights… the rest was a blur really."

"That still doesn't sound healthy. No matter how you put it."

He shrugged, "You said to get my mind off of her, but didn't say how."

"Fine," she sighed, "I take the blame for that one. Isn't she coming back tomorrow?"

"Yup. Sometime tomorrow night. She said around ten or so, so I gotta be there at like 9:30-ish."

"Going alone?"

"Kinda have to."

"Right…"

There was an awkward silence between the two. The office was bursting with dubstep music as they worked.

"I have a question for you," Alt began, taking her opportunity to jump at asking someone about the concert.

"Shoot," he said.

"My friend… Blair… is having a concert on the beach next Friday. Would you like to attend? I'll be there, Intern 2 will be there and it's gonna be a ton of fun."

After pausing to think over the request for a moment, he smiled, "Sure. Sound's like fun. What kinda music does your friend play?"

"All kinds. She's mostly a cover band though. Kinda make's Idol's music worth listening too," she laughed.

Dubstep laughed, "That's a great way of putting it," he stopped laughing then, "How's things between you and Idol anyway?"

"Don't really talk to her. Don't have a need to really."

"She's been leaving you alone?"

"Yeah."

Dubstep stood up and locked the office door. She arched an eyebrow as he finally returned back to the couch, with a camo pillow in hand.

"What the hell?" Alt asked.

Dubstep took her laptop and put it on the desk next to his. He faced her and handed her the pillow.

"Idol still hates you, with a burning passion," he explained, "has she been smiling at you in passing and giving you small waves?"

"A few times, yeah."

"If I were you, I'd carry around a pocket knife… or some holy water. She's out to get you. She's plotting something big for you. Me and everyone else here, don't want to see you get hurt by Idol."

"How do you, of all people here, know about this?"

He let out a sigh.

oOoOoOo

"Hey, Idol," the last Alternative said, "How's it going?"

"Don't talk to me like that! Who do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"You stole Screamo away from me you heartless bitch!"

"Stole?"

"You heard me? Why are you even here? You don't do anything. You're a worthless bitch who can't do anything right! It's like you're a poser!"

Indie popped his head out of his office, "I heard 'poser'."

"Alternative is a poser!" Idol yelled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Alternative snapped.

"You're my problem! Get outta here. No one wants you here. Leave, and never come back. You're worthless. Find a bridge, and jump off of it. No one wants you."

oOoOoOo

"No one ever saw that Alternative or Screamo again. Rumors went around saying how she actually did kill herself. We didn't know her real name so we couldn't tell if she did or not."

"I'm confused. How the hell did I just see that happen? I didn't think there were cameras back then."

"Oh, we just used a flashback camera. No big deal."

She nodded, "O-kay then…"

"Just please, watch your back. Idol can see through all of your weaknesses."

"How do you know all of that?"  
"She's done it to all of us before. She doesn't talk to me all because she 'can't hear anyone besides herself'. No one appreciates the dubs."

"I appreciate the dubs, Dubstep. I just wish I could understand them," she smiled.

"Lots of people wish that," he laughed, "But that's not the point. The point is, be careful what you do and say around Idol. She can pounce whenever you least expect it. But also don't show her you're afraid of her. She thrives for that."

"Don't worry, Dubstep. It's like what Dr. Horrible once said '_It's a brand new day, and the sun is high, all the birds are singing that you're gonna die'._"

"What does 'Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog' have to do with anything?"

"Nothing at all. I watched the movie again last night and I have "Brand New Day" stuck in my head."

"Good movie," he smiled.

"I know!" she smiled, "But anyway. I'm not worried about Idol."

"Just promise you'll watch your back?"

"I promise, Dubstep."

There was another awkward silence. She threw the pillow back to Dubstep. He smiled to her.

"So, you watched Dr. Horrible last night?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't tell anyone but I'd go gay for Neil Patrick Harris."

"Dubstep, every guy would."

"What?"

Alternative stood and went to open the door but only ran into it as she tried to open it. She turned and glared at Dubstep and he blushed. Alt unlocked the door and walked out and went on a hunt for Intern 2. Dubstep followed her.

She found Intern 2 working with the copier. She smiled to him.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey. What's up?" he smiled back.

"Would you go gay for Neil Patrick Harris?"

"Who wouldn't?" he smiled with a laugh, "Why do you ask?"

"Dubstep didn't believe me that every guy would go gay for Neil Patrick Harris."

Intern 2 faced Dubstep, "You too, huh?"  
He shrugged, "Guilty."

"What did it in for ya? How I Met Your Mother?"

"Dr. Horrible."

"Ah. Barney did it for me."

He nodded approvingly, "Understandable."

"Never seen Dr. Horrible," Intern 2 said.

Alt and Dubstep exchanged looks of horror.

"You've never seen it?" they asked in unison.

"No…"

"Oh, we need a movie night now, Intern 2," Alternative said.

Idol just so happened to be walking by. Dubstep glanced over and saw her walking by and stepped in front of Alternative. She spotted Alt despite Dubstep being her human shield. She happily walked up to the group.

"Hey," she smiled, "Whutchya guys talking about?"

"All guys secretly going to go gay for Neil Patrick Harris," Intern 2 said, being his normal charming self.

"I heard that was a huge rumor," Idol said.

Intern 2 and Dubstep exchanged looks, and Dubstep spoke up, "Well, we'd go gay for him."

Idol's eyes widened, "Oh my Bieber! You speak!"

Dubstep rolled his eyes, "I've been. Where have you been?"

"I don't hear anyone but myself," she said honestly.

He crossed his arms and things became extremely awkward. Idol turned to Alternative who was fiddling around with her necklace.

"Hey, Alt, where'd you get that adorabs necklace?"

She held up the one she was fiddling with, "This one? Uh, Love Culture I think."

"I've heard good things about that place," she said with a smile, "Is it worth stopping by?"  
Alt nodded, "Yeah. They have really cute clothes. My friend Rachel works there. I could live there honestly."

"Maybe I'll check into it," she smiled, "I'm an online girl myself."

"I like being in the actual store," Alt shrugged.

As the girls went on talking, Dubstep grabbed Intern 2's arm and took him off to the side, away from an earshot of Idol. Once they were at a safe distance, Dubstep checked over his shoulder to make sure they weren't watching them.

"What?" Intern 2 asked.

"Idol is out to tear her to shreds!" Dubstep whispered.

"Did you warn her yet?"

"Course. I told her about the old Alternative and what happened to her."

"And? Is she freaked out?"

He shook his head, "No. she's not really worried about it."

"I find that hot…" Intern 2 said honestly, "But anyway, what are we suppose to do about Idol? She's nuts!"

"I know that," Dubstep checked over his shoulder once more, "But we have to do something before somehow Alternative gets hurt. And I know that's the last thing you wanna see."

"It is," he crossed his arms, "So, what do we do?"

"Keep an eye on both Idol and Alternative. Make sure they're not alone."

"Like they are now?"

Dubstep swore in his dubstep language and turned around. To his relief, Scene was over there talking to both of them. He turned back to Intern 2.

"I think if Scene just stays with Alternative when we can't, everything should be alright."

"Idol needs to get over the fact that she's not a princess and doesn't get everything she wants. Including me."

"Preach on," he smiled.

"I'm with Alternative and quite happy. Idol just isn't my type and she can't get that through her bottle blonde head."

"Ouch. Someone's been getting good with the comebacks."

"Yeah. All because of Alternative."

"That's great to hear, especially for you. I honestly think she's changed us all a little bit."

Intern 2 nodded, "Yeah. It'd be ashame to see if anything would happen to her. we can't let Idol ruin that for her… or us."

"Let's make a pact now," Dubstep suggested.

"Let nothing bad happen to this company and Alt?"

"Sounds good," he smiled.

They high fived. Pact official.

**(A/N: I don't know if you wanna call this a better chapter or not. It was mostly focused around Alt and Dubstep… in my opinion, it revealed a lot about what's goin on between Alt and Idol.**

**I also apologize for the Dr. Horrible mentionings in there. I've been listening to soundtrack for three days straight. It's a good freaking movie and I thought that "Brand New Day" was appropriate in there. Oh well…**

**Maybe the next chapter will be better? I have no idea I just wing it. **

**R and R please and thank you all for the amazing comments I've been getting :) keep it up and you guys are awesome.)**


	12. Chapter 11

**(A/N: please lemme clear up some things:**

**Techno will be back NEXT chapter. I'm trying to do it day by day and this chapter is Friday, so the next one will be Monday and she'll be back. ok? **

**Next, Scindie plot line. I'm juggling many plot lines at once. I wanted to focus more on the Alt vs. Idol plot line because I feel as if I didn't touch up on it as much in the past chapters. **

**Metal will secretly go gay for Neil Patrick Harris but he won't fully admit it, ok? Haha.**

**Enjoy!)**

Chapter 11:

Idol sat in front of the cameras. Her time for one on one, "So. I have a feeling that Dubstep has caught onto my little plan. Alternative has been avoiding conversation with me. Good. She's not one to cross me, if she likes her job that is.

"Dubstep, what the hell is going on with him? He's been speaking for a week and I haven't heard it till yesterday? What? Does Dubstep hate me or something?"

oOoOoOo

"I do kinda hate her," Dubstep said to the cameras with a shrug.

oOoOoOo

"Hey!" Idol protested, "So what if he hates me? He's one of the least popular staffers on the show, so I could care less. Anyway, I must befriend Alternative if I'm going to get her weaknesses. People claim I'm a bitch for doing this. My response, oh well! Alternative stole Intern 2 away from me, and she has to pay for what she did."

Rayna was sitting next to Idol as the cameras pulled away from Idol's close up.

"I have my co-conspirator Rayna here to help me tear her down."

"She's going down. Only _we_ can fight over Intern 2!"

"Rayna, you know they're official, right?"

"That bitch!" Rayna exclaimed, "She's going down."

oOoOoOo

"Thanks again for bringing me to work with you, daddy," Rayna said to Metal with a smile.

"You know I didn't have a choice. Damn no school…" Metal said, "Just don't get into a steel cage match, please."

"No promises, dad," she smiled, skidding away to find Idol.

"Little bundle of joy's back, eh Metal?" Intern 2 asked.

"Tina wasn't home and I wasn't leaving her home alone."

"Why is she here?"

"Damn school system and their no days of school."

"Ah. That sucks."

"You have no idea…" Metal crossed his arms, "She probably went off to find Idol."

"Metal, we might have a problem with that," Intern 2 said.

"Why? Did I miss something yesterday?"

Just to Intern 2's luck, Dubstep was walking in the door. Intern 2 grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the small group they were gathering.

"What?" Dubstep asked, fixing his sweatshirt that Intern 2 messed up.

"Rayna's here," Intern 2 said.

"That can't be good…"

"What conversation did I miss yesterday?" Metal demanded.

Dubstep and Intern 2 exchanged worried looks and dragged Metal into the studio where they could talk. Idol was at her desk, watching the group of guys carefully with their actions.

"What?" Rayna asked trying to see what Idol was staring at.

"We may have a problem…"

"With what?"

"It seems as if Alternative has some bodyguards. This is going to be trickier than I thought."

"Well, I can handle my dad for sure."

"If we can get Techno on our side then we have Dubstep taken care of then," Idol said, "But then we have Intern 2. But I'm not too worried about him."

"We're not going to hurt him, are we?" Rayna asked.

"Course not! We'll make sure we do something that he's not around."

"I like this side of you, Idol," Rayna said nodding approvingly to her.

"When I want something, I'll do anything to get it," she said.

Once Dubstep was leaning on the door to prevent anyone from coming in the studio, they began to explain the situation they encountered yesterday. Explaining to Metal what happened and what they plan to do to prevent Idol from doing anything. Dubstep went on to explain about the story he told Alternative yesterday and how she ruined the old Alternative's life and how they didn't want to see that happen to the new one.

After Intern 2 and Dubstep described the situation, Metal was silent for a few moments. He let everything sink in before asking,

"Why does Idol hate Alt so much? To my understanding, she didn't say a word to Idol."

"It's all because of me," Intern 2 said, "I said no to Idol, and someone else came along and ruined her life because of it. Idol's doing this out of jealousy of Alternative."

"Like the old Alternative and Screamo. We never heard from either of them again after Idol did that," Dubstep said, "We can't let that happen to this Alternative. I know damn well that everyone here has been affected by her in a good way."

Metal nodded, "You're right. With Rayna probably working with her, this isn't a good mix. What do you suppose we do?"

"You're in?" Intern 2 asked.

Metal shrugged, "In what?"

"Dubstep and I made a pact yesterday to kinda keep an eye on Alt and make sure Idol isn't around her," Intern 2 said.

"Isn't that a bit stalker-ish?"

"Probably," Dubstep said.

"I'm in," Metal said, "But we gotta watch out that Idol doesn't get Scene and Techno in on her little plots," he stopped and face palmed, "Sorry, Dubstep."

"It's fine," he said, "But you are right. There is that possibility that she could be recruiting Scene and Tehcno. It's like battle of the sexes or something stupid like that."

"This can be stopped," Intern 2 said.

"Guys," Metal began, "It sounds like we're in a gang about to kill someone. This isn't as big of a deal as it sounds. Idol's a controlling bitch and she's not that hard to take down. Well, if she doesn't get the other chicks involved, everything is going to be just fine."

Dubstep was guarding one of two doors. The other door swung open and Alternative poked her head in there. She smiled to all the guys and stepped inside.

"Metal, just the guy I wanted to see," Alternative said with a smile, "There is someone here that's looking for you."

"What?"

"Make her *bleep*ing leave! Please! I'm about to kick her out, literally!"

Curious, Metal lightly pushed Alternative to the side as he walked out the door that Dubstep wasn't guarding. Intern 2 exchanged looks with Dubstep and went out the door he was standing in front of into the lobby, with Alternative hugging onto Intern 2.

All three of them were standing in the front watching Metal talk to a woman. Her hair was blonde and up in a ponytail and a poof up in the front of her head. She had on a blue and white polka dotted dress and a pair of black flats. She seemed extremely happy and looked like a version of a woman from the 50's, like Lucille Ball from _I Love Lucy_.

Alternative, Intern 2 and Dubstep all exchanged looks of confusion. Metal and this chick were total opposites. The real question is, why did she of all people want to see Metal?

"Don't mean to interrupt here, but who are you and why are you here?" Alternative asked the woman.

"My Metal here forgot his cell phone at home, I was just bringing it to him," she smiled sweetly.

"I think I just got a cavity from that smile," Dubstep whispered to Alt and Intern 2.

They nodded in agreement.

"Metal?" Intern 2 spoke up.

"Guys, this is my… wife, Tina," Metal introduced, putting an arm around her.

All at once, they did a fancy little spit take, completely taken off guard and by surprise. Wife? Sister they could see, even cousin, but wife?

oOoOoOo

"Yeah, this is my wife, Tina," Metal introduced during his and Tina's one on one time with the cameras.

"Metal's still coping with my life changes after Rayna was born. He's such a good husband and a father," she smiled to him.

"You used the H word and the F word in the same sentence…"

"Gimme kisses," she said, puckering up.

"No, I'm at work…" Metal said pulling away.

"Gimme a kiss," she said again.

He sighed, "Fine, but make it quick…"

They gave each other a peck on the lips. She smiled, satisfied and happy. Metal sighed.

"Women…" he sighed.

oOoOoOo

"Mom?" Rayna asked, poking her head around the intern's desk.

"Hi, sweetie," she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Rayna smiled.

"Dropping off Metal's phone," she smiled, and pulled out a tray of cupcakes, "And brought cupcakes for every one!"

"Whoohoo!" everyone cheered.

Dubstep high fived Alternative and they went off to get a cupcake from Metal's wonderful wife. Intern 2 was close behind, hanging on Alternative till she handed him a cupcake.

"Someone kill me, please!" Metal begged, "Please!"

"Metal, why would you want to die? Eat one of these cupcakes, _then_ you can die eating these amazing cupcakes!" Alternative smiled.

He pointed an angry finger at Alternative, "Don't… even…"

She smiled and licked some icing off her finger. She turned back around and ended up with icing on her nose. She opened her mouth to say something to a smiling Intern 2 with icing on his finger. He licked his finger proudly.

She laughed and put a dollop of icing on his nose as payback. He laughed and licked the icing on of her nose.

"Hey, lovebirds," Metal said, "Keep it PG will ya?"

Alternative stuck her tongue out at Metal. Intern 2 wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled. Dubstep, after grabbing his second cupcake, turned around to see Intern 2 and Alternative hugging, looking incredibly happy. He took out his iPhone and quickly snapped a picture of them.

"Hey," Intern 2 protested.

"Altern 2, that's what we'll call you two. It's more original that 'lovebirds'," Dubstep smiled.

"It'll catch on," Metal said, giving into pier pressure and eating a cupcake.

"Awe, well aren't they adorable together," Tina said, "Why can't you hold me like that more."

"Because we're married," Metal said, "That's why."

**(A/N: next chapter will focus more on _Scindie_ and I might throw in the Hip-Hop plot line in there. I have more great ideas I wanna add for the Altern 2 plot line, but I wanna make the story it's self longer. So adding the Hip-Hop plot line will add onto the Altern 2 line.**

**I think I'm going to call my readers Kidlings. In a completely other MyMusic fic I'm writing the main character is a youtuber and she calls her views Kidlings. Sounds good!**

**Fun Fact: in the early developments of this story the original name for Alternative was actually Screamo. And in that version, Dubstep kissed Screamo and she wasn't goin with Intern 2.)**


	13. Chapter 12

**(A/N: ok I take that back, Techno will be back NEXT chapter for sure! sorry for the false hope. I thought I was gonna be able to throw her back in, but I can't because of the way I typed this out. I sowyz…)**

Chapter 12:

"Good morning, Indie!" Scene greeted brightly.

"Shut up," he said coldly.

Scene frowned. She always hated when Indie greeted her harshly like that. She understood why he did, but didn't like it. Intern 2 looked at Scene as she went back to work. He noticed how sad she was when Indie snapped at her.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Scene, don't let Indie get to you. It's a Monday and he's always like that."

"Not usually…" she sighed.

"What?"

Before she could regret what she said and try to come back from that, Alternative walked in with Dubstep following close behind. Intern 2 got distracted from Scene and looked to his girlfriend.

"Is that my shirt?" Intern 2 asked Alternative.

She looked down at the button down shirt she had on. She had it on in more of a corset style. The sleeves were tied around her waist like a belt.

"Yeah it is. That's what you get for leaving it at my house on Saturday," she smiled, "I'll iron it and give it back to you then."

"Kinky…" Dubstep muttered.

"Heard that," Alt said elbowing him in the ribs, "Where's the other half?"

"Our apartment," he said, "the jet lag caught up with her last night at a rave."

"How'd that go?" Scene asked.

"Closest to I'm ever gonna be holding her, that's for sure."

"What happened?" Intern 2 asked.

"We were at the warehouse down by the docks at a rave. Normal for us. We were dancing and she just kinda felt drowsy and I had to carry her out of the rave. I just kept telling people she felt sick so we had to leave."

"That must've been hard for you to leave a rave," Alternative said.

"I'm going to choke your girlfriend, Intern 2," Dubstep said putting his arm around her neck.

"What did you say to Techno?" Intern 2 asked.

"Nothing. I wimped out, ok?"

"Are you going to ask her?" Alternative choked out, "and please let me go."

Dubstep released her, "I don't know if I'm gonna ask her or not. After thinking about it for a long time, I haven't really come to any decisions. Is it too late to move back in with my parents?"

Scene and Intern 2 exchanged looks and said in unison, "Yeah."

"So I'm pretty much screwed…" Dubstep said.

"Is Techno even coming back today?"

"She said she'll be in later if not tomorrow."

"Why can't you tell her again?" Scene asked.

"I'm a complete wimp who's afraid of her saying she doesn't feel the same way about me. Good enough?"

"Dubstep," Alternative began, "Just ask her. The worst she can do is say no, and you just put that behind you."

"What if that would ruin our friendship? I can risk that? She's my best friend, which makes life harder."

"You are a wonderful, charming guy that anyone would love to be with," Alternative said with a smile.

"Excuse me? Boyfriend, right here!" Intern 2 exclaimed.

Scene giggled.

"I know," she smiled to Intern 2, and then turned her attention back to Dubstep, "You are a great guy and Techno is perfect for you. Just wait till the time is right," she smiled, "don't jump into anything just yet. Wait till the time is right."

"You know just what to say, every time!" Dubstep exclaimed giving her a huge hug.

"Choking me again!" she gasped out.

He let her go, "Thank you! You're the best friend a guy stuck in the friend-zone could ask for!"

She smiled, "Been there, done that."

"You never told me that," Intern 2 said.

"I didn't think it was something to mention."

"Can I have my shirt back?"

"If you want it so bad, come and get it," she teased.

He smirked, "Don't tempt me."

"This is where I leave," Dubstep said, casually walking back into his office.

"Right behind you," Scene called.

Instead of Scene going into Dubstep's office, she went over to Indies'. She knocked on the door and she entered without any voice saying yes or no. She saw Indie typing away on his computer. He looked up and smiled to Scene.

"You busy?" Scene asked, shutting the door behind her as she entered.

"Not too busy to talk to you," he smiled.

She sat down in the chairs across from his desk. She was still upset from his greeting to her earlier.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Well of course I do, you know that," he stood and went over to the other chair next to Scene's and sat down, "Why do you ask?"

"I hate every time I greet you in the mornings. You always have to blow me off whenever someone else is there. I want us to be exclusive, Indie."

"Scene, we've been over this."

"I know," she sighed, lowering her head.

Indie sighed and lifted her head to look into his eyes, passed the non-prescription glasses, "Scene, you know I love you and care about you very much. I just can't let you get hurt."

"I kinda almost gave it away earlier…"

"What happened?" Indie asked sternly.

"I was all sad that you blew me off this morning and Intern 2 said it was just a Monday morning and you were always like that-"

"Damnit, Intern 2…" Indie muttered, "Continue."

"Then I kinda said you weren't usually like that. And before either of us could go forward with that conversation, we were talking to Dubstep about his friend-zone problem."

"Dubstep's in the friend-zone? With who?"

"Techno, who else? You really need to get out of this office more, Indie."

"I can't do that," he said, "I'll get distracted from my work by looking at your beautiful face."

Scene blushed bright red and giggled, "You don't mean that."

"Wanna know how I mean that?"

"How?"

"This," he smiled, kissing her on the lips.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he tried to move them both to the floor. Once successful, they continued to kiss as shirt buttons began to come undone and shirts coming off.

There was a knock on the door to his office.

"I'm busy!" Indie yelled, "Go away!"

Scene giggled as he returned to kissing her.

Intern 2 and Alternative were leaning against the intern's desk, watching the door into Indies' office. Intern 2 had his hand on Alt's waist as her arms were crossed.

"I wonder what he does to Scene in there," Intern 2 said, "He's a raging asshole. Scene is way too sweet to get caught up in a guy like Indie."

"You just think he's a raging asshole because he's an asshole to you," Alternative said with a smile.

"Funny," he smiled, "I just wanna know what keeps them in there so long."

Alt shrugged, "Who knows. If ya want, I can kick Dubstep out of our office and we can make out on the couch in there."

Intern 2 smirked, "or we can lock ourselves in the bathroom?"

She nodded approvingly, "Do you have work to do?"

"Not really. You?"

"Not till later."

He grabbed her hand and drug her into the bathroom. Just before they were about to enter the bathroom, Hip-Hop tapped on Intern 2's shoulder.

"What's up, Hip-Hop?"

"Can I talk to you?" he looked at Alternative, "In private?"

Alternative gave Intern 2 a kiss on the cheek before going off to find Dubstep. Once the door to their shared office shut, Hip-Hop put a gun to Intern 2.

"What the hell, Hip-Hop!"

"What did she tell you?"

"Who tell me what?"

"Alternative! What did she say?"

"She says lots of things, be more specific," he said starting to break out into a panic.

"What did she say about me liking Harry Potter?"

"You like Harry Potter?"

Hip-Hop lowered his gun, "She didn't tell you that I liked Harry Potter…?"

"No!" he exclaimed, "Why would she? Hip-Hop, _do _you like Harry Potter?"

Gun still lowered, his expression changed, "I'm a poser," he whispered, "I watch Doctor Who, Lost and Harry Potter. I'm a cello teacher."

"If anyone would find out that you were a… you know what, Indie will feed you to the rats like the last 'p' word."  
He raised the gun again at Intern 2, "You best not be tellin no one! Even your girlfriend!"

"Your secrets safe with me, Hip-Hop!"

He put his gun down once more, "So I can tell you all my secrets?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that f-"

Hip-Hop gave Intern 2 a huge hug, "It feels so good to get all these secrets out. It feels so good not to be a poser!"

Indie popped his head out of his office, "Did somebody say poser?"

Hip-Hop pushed Intern 2 away and shot him in the leg. He went down to the floor, hugging his shin to his chest.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" Hip-Hop snapped.

"Carry on," Indie said before shutting the door to his office.

"I'm so sorry!" Hip-Hop said, "I _had _too!"

Alternative and Dubstep walked out of their office and saw Hip-Hop with a gun and Intern 2 on the ground. After putting two and two together, Alternative knelt down next to Intern 2 and saw the blood seeping through his khakis. She turned to Hip-Hop.

"You shot him, you asshole!" she snapped.

Without another word, Hip-Hop walked off to his desk. Dubstep helped get Intern 2 up. They were helping him to the door.

"Not again," Dubstep sighed.

"Again?!" Alternative exclaimed.

"Not important," Dubstep said, "He needs a doctor, like now. I'll cover as best I can, but go."

"You're a good friend," Intern 2 managed to say.

"Talk to ya later," Alt said to Dubstep before getting him out of the office and to the hospital.

Once the door shut, Dubstep walked back to his office, only to be stopped by Metal.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked.

"Hip-Hop shot Intern 2 and Alt's taking him to the hospital."

"Damn," he said, "I needed her."

"I can try to help," Dubstep shrugged.

"Follow me," he said.

And with that, Dubstep followed Metal into the studio to help with the live show.

**(A/N: I want to apologize for the incredibly shitty ending. I swear on my love for my OTP Techstep that Techno WILL be back next chapter I promise!)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"So, Hip-Hop shot you yesterday?" Scene asked the next morning to Intern 2 and Alternative.

They were casually hanging around the front desk. Intern 2 leaned up against the crutch he had to use for a few days for his leg. Alternative had her arms crossed as she leaned up against the desk.

"Yup," Intern 2 said, "It was the strangest thing too. He yelled at me and shot me."

"That is weird," Scene said.

"Would it be wrong if I took him down?" Alternative asked, pissed off.

"Yes," the interns said in unison.

Intern 2 placed a hand on her shoulder and she snapped out of her angry bubble. He smiled to her, which made her smile. She gave him a hug and that's where she stayed as he began to speak.

"Alt, what happened yesterday is in the past. Hip-Hop will probably do worse to you if you came at him. I appreciate what you're planning to do, but don't get yourself hurt on my account."

"Awe!" Scene exclaimed, taking out her phone and taking a picture of the two.

"Do you mind?" Intern 2 asked.

"I'm sorry," she smiled, "But Altern 2 is just so adorable!"

"If that goes online, that'll be the last thing you ever blog," Alternative said with a small smile. But that was irrelevant through Intern 2's shirt.

The front doors opened and Techno and Dubstep walked in the office. Alternative finally pulled away from Intern 2 and smiled to the Dancing Twins known as Techno and Dubstep. She smiled brightly to Techno.

"Welcome to MyMusic," she laughed.

"It feels great to be back!" she exclaimed, giving Alternative a hug.

"How was your trip?" Scene asked with a smile.

Techno hugged her next, "It was great! I have so much to tell you guys!" she looked down at Intern 2's leg, "What happened?"

"Got shot," he shrugged, "No big deal."

"No big deal?" she repeated, but more concerned. Techno turned to Alternative and Scene, "You two have to catch me up, pronto!"

Scene and Alternative grabbed her hands and drug her away into the break room, leaving Dubstep and Intern 2 out front. Dubstep watched to make sure they were out of earshot before he started talking.

"So, how's your leg?" Dubstep asked.

"That's not important," he said, "Did you tell her yet?"

"I told you yesterday, I'm a wimp!" he said in a low tone, "I just can't ruin our friendship like that."

"What if someone else did it for you?"

"If you did, I will choke you with a kandi bracelet and break open a glow stick and slip it into your blood stream as your body twitches from lack of oxygen from the kandi."

"Uh… I will never look at you the same way again, Dubstep, thanks…"

"Sorry," he said, "I just don't want anyone to ask her for me. If I do decide to man up, I'll do it myself," he paused, "and I did said 'if'."

"You'll know when the time is right," Intern 2 said, "Can I ask you something? It's kinda personal."

"If you're a robot, I'm not telling Alternative," he said.

"What? I'm not a robot. Where the hell did that even come from?"

"Sorry, I have Daft Punk stuck in my head from the car," he said, "Continue though."

"I think I might… love… Alternative."

"You can't just be throwing the 'L' word around like that, Intern 2. How do you know if you do or not? What happened this weekend?"

"It was a normal weekend," he shrugged, "We went to a concert on Friday and then Saturday night we watched movies at my place."

"Where was it when you realized the… 'L' word?" he asked.

"My place. She was falling asleep in my arms when we were laying on the couch and when I looked down at her I thought to myself 'I think I love you'. I didn't tell her though."

"What's goin on?" Metal asked, walking in the doors, "Did someone finally tell another person how they feel?" he asked hinting toward Dubstep.

He glared at Metal, "We went over this yesterday I'm a wimp and not gonna tell her," he said, "Besides, Intern 2's story is more interesting."

"What's goin on?" he asked again.

"I think I might love Alternative."

"You can't just go around throwing that word around like it means nothing!" he said.

"That's what I said!" Dubstep exclaimed quietly.

Back inside the break room, Techno just got done telling Scene and Alternative about her trip to Japan. She went on about how amazing the wedding was and about the raves she wished Dubstep was at. She went on by showing them pictures from her sister's wedding and how beautiful Japan was. Once her story was complete, she turned to Scene and Alt.

"So, what'd I miss here last week? Besides Intern 2 getting shot," she smiled.

"Alternative and Intern 2 are dating!" Scene exclaimed, "And they are so adorable!"

"Sceeeene," Alternative snapped.

"But that's still cute!" Techno said with a smile.

"Can I ask you two something?"

"Of course," Techno smiled, sitting down across from Alternative.

"Sure," Scene smiled.

"Please don't tell Idol," Alternative begged.

"Oh gosh," Scene began, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that… well, I know it's extremely soon in my relationship with Intern 2, but I think I might… love him…"

"Wait… what?" Scene asked.

"It's been two weeks, right?" Techno asked.

Alternative nodded, "Yeah."

"You best not have told him," Techno went on.

"Oh, I didn't!"

"When'd you realize it?" Scene asked.

"Friday night. We were at a concert and I just kinda looked over at Intern 2. I couldn't really explain it either. Like, we were dancing around to one of the songs and I looked over and I saw him so happy as he jumped along to the beat of the song. He was in his normal people clothes and I dunno," she shrugged, "I just realized, 'hey, I think I love you'."

"Awe! That's so sweet!" Techno and Scene awed in unison.

"There's just one thing," Techno began, "I can't picture Intern 2 in jeans."

Alternative smiled and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She pulled up the pictures of her and Intern 2 from the concert. The one picture she showed Techno and Scene was of them in front of the stadium as some random dude took their picture. Intern 2 was in jeans, a plain black tee shirt and a light blue hoodie. Alt had on a Ludo pullover hoodie and a pair of shorts.

"Oh wow…" she said.

"Now you can picture him in jeans," she smiled, "He is such a sweetie out of the work place. He's so calm and funny…" she trailed off with a smile.

Techno and Scene exchanged looks, "Someone's in love."

"That's what I'm telling you!" she exclaimed, "Just please don't tell Idol or him!"

"Why not Idol? Did something else happen that I missed?" Techno asked.

"Dubstep wrote down for me what happened to the old Alternative and that other guy Screamo. So if Idol found out that I so happen to love Intern 2, she'd come after me with more anger."

"What else did I miss? Did she freak out on you or something?" Techno asked.

"No," Alternative said, "But Metal's wife showed up."

"Say what?" she asked.

Speaking of the devil, Metal walked in with Dubstep and Intern 2 limping behind him. Intern 2 put his hands on Alt's shoulders as she put her hands on top of his. She then shot everyone a warning glare to not say 'awe'.

Techno turned to Dubstep, "What were you guys all talking about out there?"

Intern 2 spoke, "You know; cars, football, explosions. Ya know, guy stuff."

"Not you. Metal I can believe, but not you," Alternative said to Intern 2.

"It was nothing of importance," Metal shrugged, "Right guys?"

"Yeah, totally," Intern 2 said.

"Wub," Dubstep agreed.

"I wanna ask you guys all something," Alternative said, "Dubstep, Intern 2 you two already know about this, but my friend's having a concert on the beach this Friday, can you guys come? It'd mean a lot to her."

"Sure," Metal shrugged.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!"

"If Dubstep's going, I'm going!" Techno smiled.

"What's this I hear about a concert?" Indie asked poking his head in the break room.

"My friend's having a concert on the beach. It's free and she'd like it if all the staffers went."

"Have I heard of them?"

"Probably not."

"I'll be there," Indie said, "Now, all of you, back to work! I don't pay you to just stand around and do nothing!"

Indie walked out of the room first, then followed by Metal. Scene swooned quietly at Indie and walked out. Alternative gave Intern 2 a kiss on the cheek before she and Techno walked out, leaving Intern 2 and Dubstep in the break room.

Dubstep pantomimed being hung. Intern 2 laughed, but then patted his shoulder.

"Things will work themselves out," Intern 2 said to Dubstep before hobbling out of the room to his desk.

Once alone, Dubstep put on his goggles and banged his head on the table a few times before getting up and going back to work.

**(A/N: I was gonna add more Scindie scenes in this one, but I think I'll wait off till next chapter. Well! The truth is finally out about Altern 2 ;) and Alt FINALLY asked the guys about the concert. Can you believe that Indie said yes? *gasp* yeah I have no idea what I'm rambling on about. It's literally 10:10 and I have a killer headache. Don't know if I'll start another chapter tonight or not. I want to, but then again I wanna go to bed… more craziness to come!**

**I don't say this enough, but I love all of you readers! Please keep giving me your wondrous feedback and R&R, fave, subscribe and I'm totally on the wrong social network haha!)**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Later that day, Scene decided to go on a scavenger hunt to find Alternative, Techno or both. She had to tell someone about her relationship with Indie without actually giving away too much information. Scene just got to thinking about what Alternative said about Intern 2 earlier. How she just knew that she loved Intern 2 despite the length of time they've been dating.

After searching for about ten minutes, she finally found Techno and Alternative working in the studio with Dubstep and Metal. They were getting ready to film the Music News show for tomorrow's episode. Metal looked up from plugging in cables and looked to Scene.

"Oh, Scene, we were just about to go look for you. Ready to do the news show?" Metal asked.

"Sure!" she smiled happily, "But afterwards, can I talk to you girls privately?"

"Sure," Alternative shrugged.

"Of course," Techno smiled.

Dubstep and Metal exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Women," Metal said with a laugh.

"Bzzmp pwwzm," Dubstep dubbed.

"I'm going to take that as you agreeing with me and be done with it," Metal said.

Dubstep nodded.

"Good, good," he smiled, "Alright, ladies, can we film this already? I have more important things to do today than film this."

"Don't get your spikes in a bunch, Metal," Techno said.

"Kitty's got claws," Metal said.

Techno and Alternative moved aside and pushed Scene into the stoplight. When the girls were moving around, Dubstep elbowed Metal in the ribs.

"Sorry," Metal whispered to Dubstep.

"Zmmmp," he snapped.

"I'm taking that as a swear word and be done with it," Metal said, "Let's get started, now."

"You are _so _kind," Alternative said getting behind the camera next to Metal.

"Retract the claws kitty and hold the boom mic, would ya?"

"Call me 'kitty' one more time, and I'll show you kitty," Alternative threatened.

"Rawr," he said handing her the boom mic, "I have no idea what Intern 2 sees in you."

"My bubbly personality," she smiled sweetly.

"You worry me," Metal said to Alternative before turning back to Scene, "Alright, Scene, let's just start this."

After everyone was settled down, Metal began to record the Music News Show. It took about thirty minutes to forty five minutes to film the show. Soon, Scene had finished her sign off and Metal pressed pause on the camera.

"Well, I got what I need for the show tomorrow," Metal said popping out the SD card from the camera, "I'll see you stupids' later. If you need me…," he trailed off as he walked toward the door, "Don't need me. At all."

"Bmmmpz wub wub wub bzzzmp," Dubstep dubbed.

"What did he say?" Scene asked.

"He said that he's leaving to go back to work too," Techno translated.

"Oh," Scene and Alternative said in unison.

"See ya, Dubstep," Alternative smiled.

"Wub," Dubstep smiled to the girls before walking out of the studio.

"So, why'd you need to talk to us, Scene?" Techno asked once Metal and Dubstep were out of the room and all the girls were alone.

"I'm having some… guy issues," Scene said.

"Someone got a crush?" Alternative asked.

Scene blushed, "yes."

"Details!" Techno exclaimed.

"Could you not tell the guy I like him, please?"

"Secrets safe with us, Scene," Alt said with a smile.

"Never leave this room," Techno added.

All the girls got settled on the floor of the studio before embarking into the lies that Scene was about to tell. Once all three of them were sitting comfortably on the floor, Scene went onto her story of trickery and lies.

"So, there's this guy at this coffee shop that I go to," she began.

"Is he a scene boy?" Techno asked.

"That's the problem; he's not a scene kid. He's kinda a hipster."

"Someone from Indies' crowd?" Techno questioned.

"Kinda, but he's much more attractive than Indie," she lied.

"Understandable," Techno and Alt nodded.

"I don't know what to do though. I've been talking to him everyday for the past few weeks and don't know what to say or do!"

"Does he like you the same as you like him?" Alt asked.

"I'm pretty sure he does. He gives me free coffee and such," Scene lied.

"But he's a hipster," Techno reassured.

"And that is my problem," Scene said, "he's the complete opposite of me."

"Well, look at me and Intern 2," Alt said, "we're opposites, but as my parents always told me, opposites attract."

"She does have a good point," Techno said.

"That's a great point, Alt," Scene said nodding, "But if I were to date this guy, what should I do?"

"What do you mean?" Techno asked.

"Like, what if he didn't want to be exclusive? Like, only see me at night or only at one of our houses and not around our friends because we're 'too different of people' to be together."

"Ok, this is starting to get weird," Alt said, "Scene; did this guy tell you all of this?"

"No," she sighed, "I assumed it."

"Don't assume something that harsh. That's a horrible reason," Techno said, "Never think something that dark. Scene, never think that. That's not true."

"Yeah," Alternative agreed, "Scene, you are a beautiful girl and any guy would be lucky enough to be with you."

"Awe! Thank you so much, Alternative," Scene smiled, giving her a hug.

Alternative hugged back, "I just tell it how it is."

"Alt's right," Techno said, "You are very pretty and can get any guy you want. As for being a hipster, try to work past that and just go to common interests."

"Also!" Alternative added, "Who cares if you're a scene kid dating a hipster? You two are just people and say 'screw it' to whoever questions it!"

"How do you and Intern 2 do it though?" Scene asked, "I mean, you two are total opposites, how do you manage it?"

Alternative opened her mouth to say something when the studio doors opened and Intern 2 poked his head in.

"Hello, ladies," he smiled and hobbled in.

"Speaking of the devil," she smiled to Intern 2 and then looked to the Satan, "Not you, Satan."

"No one ever talks to me," Satan said with a pout and burst into flames, leaving the room.

"O-kay…" Intern 2 began, and then smiled to Alt, "Hi," he loomed over her as she sat on the floor.

"Hi," she smiled up to him.

"Metal needs you."

"For what?"

"Editing the news show."

"The man that said 'don't bother me' is asking for help?"

"I suppose so," Intern 2 smiled.

"Alright," Alternative stood and Intern 2 put his arm around her, "And Scene, we just can."

"Just can what?"

"Nothing," all the girls sang.

"You all sound like my sisters," Intern 2 said, putting his arm around Alternative, "All four of them."

"Four?!" the girls exclaimed.

"Please stop with the stereo sounds," Intern 2 said.

He walked out of the studio with his arm around Alternative. She smiled to him. He looked down at her with a smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she smiled.

"You are so strange," he smiled.

"You're the one that asked me out, remember that," she smiled.

"I know, and I never regretted a minute of it," he smiled.

"You're so sweet," she smiled.

"Yo! Altern 2, I need the Alt half," Metal called over from his desk.

"I'll catch up with you later," Intern 2 said before letting her go back to work.

"Kay," she smiled before walking back to Metal's desk.

Alternative walked up to Metal's desk and loomed over his shoulder, looking at his work.

"Mr. I-can-do-it-all-by-myself, what do you need help with now?" Alt asked with a smile.

"You're not funny," Metal said, "The, uh, computer froze and I can't afford to start over now."

"Did you wait patiently for it to come back on?" she asked.

"Of course not," Metal said, "Fix it Miss Computer-Wizard."

"Touché," she smiled, "Alright, alright, just wait about five more minutes."

"Then what?"

"Calm down," she assured, "After about five more minutes restart the computer. Please tell me you saved recently?"

"Of course. I do after every clip I edit," he said, "Then you have nothing to worry about. If it doesn't work in five minutes, Ctrl, alt, delete and either log off the computer or restart it. It's not rocket science, Metal."

"Don't patronize me," he said, "you can go now."

"What do you say?"

He sighed, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," she smiled, "Didn't your wife ever teach you manners?"

"Don't even start with me," he said.

"I'd like to see you hit a woman," she smiled before walking off.

Once she had walked off, Metal looked to Intern 2. He was working on his computer at his desk. Metal, being lazy, decided to call over to Intern 2.

"Intern 2," he called over, "You're girlfriend's annoying!"

"I know," he called back, "But I'm dating her, and not you."

**(A/N: again, I apologize for the lame ending once again… **

**So this was kinda a slow chapter once again. Scene had a huge part of this chapter in my opinion. Well, I know there's going to be more Scindie to come as well as for Hip-Hop and Intern 2 conversations. Idol might be back I don't know yet. But more amazingness is still to come for sure :) **

**Again, thank you all for your amazing R and R's and faves and everything else! I love all the motivation and support. Thank you all again!)**


	16. Chapter 15

**(A/N: I apologize for the delay once again. I'm juggling more stories at once again and I've been dealing with some writers block issues and what not… so this chapter seems to be pretty good so enjoy and I'll talk to you guys again at the end!)**

Chapter 15:

"-Everyone prefers the Tenth Doctor but I'm more of a fan of the Eleventh. Just something about his character is so much cooler than the Tenth; do you know what I mean?" Hip-Hop went on to Intern 2.

"I don't know what you mean," Intern 2 said annoyed. Even for a Wednesday, Intern 2 hated mornings if it didn't involve seeing Alternative, "Listen, Hip-Hop, I have a lot of work to do so if you don't mind…"

"Oh right," he said, "So anyway, everyone loves the Tenth Doctor but then there's the Twelfth Doctor who is pretty good too. I may not like the Doctor himself but David Tennent is pretty good. He's got some major nerd swag."

"Hip-Hop, as much as it… thrills me… to listen to vent to me about your… nerd… side, I have a lot of work to do."

"I thought you said I could vent to you about my problems?" he asked, finally going back to being the Hip-Hop everyone knew.

"I never said-"

"Don't let me vent, and I'll bust a cap in yo ass," he threatened.

"_There's_ the Hip-Hop we know," he said, "Please go away. I have work to do."

Alternative walked up to Intern 2's desk space with a smile. She nodded to Hip-Hop.

"Boys," she nodded, "Uh, Hip-Hop, I need to speak with Intern 2 for a few minutes."

"Whatever…" he said finally leaving them alone.

"Ok, you are hands down the best girlfriend ever. He's been getting really annoying lately and I really don't know why."

She shrugged, "Who knows. Sometimes people just go insane. It's always a possibility."

"Ok, what shows were you watching last night?"

"I watched some _Supernatural_ and I put on _Big Bang Theory_ for the rest of the night. Might night was full of interesting characters."

"Sounds it," he smiled, "Never seen either of those shows," he shrugged.

"You're really missing out then. What did you do last night? Organize your books or DVD's?"

"Both," he smiled, "It was a good night for me as well. Did it all by listening to some easy listening, you know how it is."

She smiled, "Yes I do. Sometimes, you don't wanna be in my apartment when I'm watching shows."

"How bad?" he asked with a smile.

She let out a single ha, "I cry, scream and probably die every night when watching my shows. I have lots of fangirl moments with these shows," she smiled, "And also, I'd leave you for Dean Winchester, Leonard Hofstadter or Howard Wollowitz if I had a chance."

"Who, who and who?" he asked.

"A sex god, complete nerd, and a Jew slash nerd."

"Glad to know my competition," he smiled.

"There's not much competition," she smiled, "I'd choose you over any of them fictional boys."

"That's great to hear," he smiled.

"After the show Friday night do you wanna come back to my apartment?"

"I'd love to," he said, "Sounds like fun. Your friend's show sounds pretty amazing. What kinda stuff is the band gonna play?"

"Remember that band we saw twice?"

"Yes."

"Mostly there covers of songs and what not."

"Sounds really-" Intern 2 got cut off.

"AltAltAltAltAlt!" Scene yelled.

"SceneSceneScene!" Alt mocked and smiled at the girl, "What?"

"I _really_ need to talk to you!" she said.

"Alright," she turned to Intern 2, "I'll talk to you later and try to ignore Hip-Hop."

"Alright," he smiled.

She gave him a small wave and walked into the studio with Scene. Techno and Dubstep were already working in there when they walked in.

"Hey, guys," Scene smiled brightly.

"Sup," Alt smiled, "What's goin on guys?"

"Indies' having us try out some new lights that Dubstep found," Techno said.

"Bmpz mmmpz wub tzzz," Dubstep smiled putting his goggles on his forehead.

"He said that he knows a guy with awesome lightings," Techno translated. She then said, "We're just about ready to test them if you guys wanna see these amazing lights in action?"

"Sure," Scene and Alt said in unison.

"Dubstep," she smiled.

He plugged the lights into the outlet and then the lights began to strobe. The room was suddenly turned into a rave with kandi kids. They were dancing happily through the studio. Music flooded the studio.

Scene and Alt looked at each other and backed away out of the studio. They exchanged looks and Alt shrugged.

"How do they do that?" Scene asked.

"I have _no_ clue _how_ they do that… but it's pretty cool," she then laughed.

Scene giggled, "They have to hook up."

"You have no idea," Alt muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I did," Scene grabbed her arm and drug her into the bathroom.

Scene pushed her inside and locked the door. Who needed to do work when drama was more important? Each day of the week was boring when no one was filming any content for the show.

"So," Alt began, "Did you talk to that guy at the coffee shop?"

"That's why I need to talk to you," Scene said before diving into her sort of lies, "I went to the coffee house and the guy and I started talking and he said he'd love to actually go out with me, if I wasn't so… well, me."

"So this guy was asking you to change who you were completely?"

"Pretty much," Scene frowned.

"Set that boy straight then!" Alt said, "Tell'em if he wants to be with you, you tell him that your not gonna change and if he doesn't like that, screw'em! Don't change yourself for any guy, ok?"

"Ok," she smiled, "You're a great person to go to for advice."

"I've been told," she smiled with a shrug.

"I'll go call him right now and set him straight!" she said with a determine tone.

"Good girl!" she smiled.

Scene gave Alt a hug before unlocking the bathroom door and running out. She had almost ran into Dubstep on her way out.

"Sorry, Dubstep," she said apologetically before running off to her desk.

Dubstep fixed his sweatshirt and kept walking to Alternative who was just about to close the bathroom door. He picked her up with his arm and carried her back in there. She couldn't help but laugh at Dubstep for trying to carry her. He was stronger than she thought.

Once inside the bathroom again he locked the door and leaned on it, sliding down to the floor. She followed suit from the wall closest to the door.

"What happened, Dub?" she asked putting a hand on his knee.

"Techno again…" he said quietly.

"I just saw you two having a dance party. By the way, how the hell do you do that?" she asked curious.

"We're awesome," he smiled, but it soon faded, "that's why I needed to talk to you."

"What happened in there?"

"Like, I'm always one to dance with Techno during our little raves, but some other guy decided to dance with her instead and I don't I know, I just felt… jealous for some reason."

"You're not the jealous type, I know that," she said, "What happened? Did you know the guy?"

"I knew the guy and all. We were dancing together like normal and some guy cut in and I kinda just walked off and went behind the DJ and took over for a few minutes. Then I got tired of seeing Techno and that guy so I snuck out to vent to you.

"If I'm taking you away from your work just lemme know and I'll leave ya alone. Sorry I'm like venting to you. If it's bothering you I completely unders-"

"Shut up, Dubstep," she smiled, "Scene just got done venting to me. I'm all ears for you, Dubstep. It's only fair. You got my back, I got yours. So, what's on your mind exactly?"

"I've never been jealous of guys around Techno before. But all of a sudden, when I saw her today with that guy I just kinda… snapped. I just don't know why… now. I've liked her for a while but why now?"

She shrugged, "Not really. This calls for telling her the truth."

"Zmmmpzbp," he dubbed.

"Was that a swear word?"

"Yup. I could've told you what I told Intern 2, but I like you more," he smiled, then he shrugged, "but what should I do besides tell her the truth."

"Tell her the truth. What's the worst she can do? Say no?"

"I can think of a lot of things…"

There was a knock on the door. Dubstep and Alternative stood up and she went into the stall to hide.

"Dubstep?"

It was Techno. He let out a breath of relief and opened the door.

"Where'd you go? I was looking all over for you."

"Bmmwubmpz wub bmpz tzzz," he dubbed.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand with a smile, "We have a few more lights to set up before we film the Mosh."

"Wub," he said with a fake smile before following Techno back into the studio.

Alternative walked back out of the bathroom slowly. She saw that Techno and Dubstep were gone. She let out a breath of relief and walked into her shared office with Techstep, her new name for Techno and Dubstep when they ever got together.

Scene had just knocked on the door to Indies' office. Without a yes or no answer she walked in. Indie was reading a book at his desk when Scene walked in. he looked up and smiled to her.

"Hey," he smiled.

"I'm not changing who I am, Indie! I am who I am, so take me as so! I'm a scene kid and if you can't handle that then-"

"Whoa, Scene," he closed his book and stood from his desk, "Where did this come from? Was it what I said last night?"

She nodded. Indie gave her a hug and she clung onto him. He held onto her close.

"Scene, don't change who you are. I didn't mean anything I said last night. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"But it bothered me."

"I'm sorry," he said.

He lifted her head and kissed her. She smiled and took off his scarf and tossed it across the room. He began to take off her sweatshirt. Scene pulled away and locked the door and ran back into his arms.

Outside the door, Intern 2 was just passing the door and something caught his ear. Scene's giggling was clear as day through the door. Then something made his jaw drop, he heard Indie let out a laugh.

"No… it can't be!" he said in shock backing away from the door and went on with his business.

**(A/N: again, sorry for the delay. I'm juggling a few stories at once here and I had a bad case of writers block. I got a good line up for the next chapter and Idol should be back I hope ;) so I shall leave you on this cliff hanger and go off to work on something else)**


	17. Chapter 16

**(A/N: there's something I love more than writing this fic, and that's reading the amazing reviews. They always seem to put a smile on my face and give me new ideas for the next chapter. I feel like I have the best readers ever and I just want to thank all of you for your amazingness and I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll talk to you guys after the chapter.)**

Chapter 16:

The next morning Intern 2 had to tell his finds to the other staffers. He had already told Alt the night prior. He had to tell someone else though. It's huge news if Indie, of all guys, could be fooling around with Scene. Scene!

Intern 2 had gathered Alternative, Techno and Dubstep, Metal and Idol. Idol just kinda gathered up with them for some good gossip. She was always looking for something to spread around.

Once they were all gathered in Techno, Dubstep and Alternative's office to talk about his findings. Intern 2 went on to describe what he was doing before hand. He went on saying how he needed to get some more highlighters from the back room. As he passed Indies' office he heard Scene and her loud giggling. That caused him to stop and listen for a few seconds. Then he head Indie laugh and that was it, he was outta there.

Once his story was over, all of them had wide eyed looks on their faces. No one wanted to speak after that story. No one knew how to respond to that story. So, Intern 2 decided to break the silence.

"I'm dead serious. Why would I make this up?"

"Geek-boy got a point," Metal said, "He wouldn't lie."

"I'm not a big fan of Indie, but I'd never say anything bad to Scene. You know us interns stick together," he turned to Alt, "you are the best girlfriend ever."

"Nice unnecessary kiss-assing," Alt smiled, "But continue anyway."

"What else did you hear?" Techno asked.

"I heard Indie laugh and I was outta there. That was all it took really. That man and laughing don't make such a good mix."

"I just don't believe it," Idol said, "How are two people like that fooling around with each other like that?"

"We don't even know if they're fooling around," Metal said.

"Indie isn't the kinda guy that would laugh at Scene like that," Idol said, "I've been working with him for a long time, and I've never heard him laugh."

"Something about yesterday kinda is starting to make sense…" Alternative finally said.

"Spill," Techno said, "Was it about that coffee shop guy?"

Alternative nodded, "he said how the 'coffee shop guy' wanted her to change who she was."

"When did she tell you this?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes after she drug me away from you. She told me that she was going to go call the guy. Then I went back into the bathroom to fix my hair so I figured she went to call the guy," she said, "Why?"

"She wasn't back at the desk," Intern 2 said, "I didn't see her go into Indies' office, but I know her giggle anywhere."

"Alt," Techno began, "Do you think coffee shop guy is… Indie?"

"The pieces are starting to add up," Alt said.

"Let's just keep this between us," Intern 2 suggested, "If Indie found out I knew this, he'd fire my ass."

"That means no facebook, Idol," Metal reminded.

"Fine," she pouted.

"We should get back to work," Intern 2 suggested, "To keep the suspicion down."

"Good call," Metal said.

Everyone began to file out of the office slowly, leaving Alternative and Dubstep alone. She flopped down on the couch with her laptop. Dubstep sat next to her.

"Thanks for not telling anyone what I told you yesterday," he said.

"I wouldn't tell anyone that," she said honestly, "You're my friend and that was confidential."

"What are you, a therapist now?"

"Sometimes I feel like it," she smiled, "Do you want to schedule another session, Dubstep?"

"Yes, Miss Alt," he nodded.

"What happened last night now?"

He let out a sigh, "That jealousy came back at a rave last night."

"What happened, exactly?"

"Another guy cut in. I kinda broke a glow stick in the process."

"I thought you were suppose to break them…"

"I broke it to the point of all the liquid inside poured out."

"Oh, that kinda broke," she said. She picked up his legs and put it across her lap like a real therapist would, "Then what happened?"

He smiled and tried to kick her, "Really? You're gonna do this?"

"I took psychology classes in high school," she smiled, "Now keep talking. What happened after he cut in?"

"I broke the glow stick and walked off. I got a Mr. Red Bull and traded kandi with people and stayed away from Techno. Am I a bad person for that?"

"Mr. Red Bull, what have I told you about drinking them?"

"I needed it. After about like twenty minutes or so, she found me again and we went dancing again. No one else butt in but I was still kinda jealous. Have you ever had that urge to kiss someone and you don't know why? Like, just sortta pull them in and just kiss them? I know that may sound kinda… unmanly, but last night I wanted to do that so badly."

"I don't think that's unmanly at all," she smiled, "to be honest with you, out of all the stupid things I've heard my brothers say, that was the manliest thing I heard in my life."

"But it was just stupid of me to thing, right?"

"Not at all, Dubstep! Everyone had that urge at least once in their lives. So how did you cope with that urge?"

"Ignored it. No matter how much I wanted to do it, I didn't."

"How bout you tell h-"

"Shut up, Alternative I'm not gonna do it."

She pushed his legs off her lap and he almost fell off the couch. He laughed and sat back up on the couch normally. There was a knock on the office door and Intern 2 poked his head in.

"Alt, there's someone on the phone for you," he said.

"What line?" she stood from the couch and to the half buried desk in the office.

"One," he said.

She hit the blinking button on the phone and put the phone up to her hear, "Hello?"

"Yo, Alt," someone said with a laugh.

"What do you want, Trevor?" she sighed, "I told you not to call at work."

"Really bummer news here, dude," the guy Trevor said.

"Oh gosh, what?"

"Give me the phone!" someone yelled in the background.

"Piss off Juliet! I'm talking to her!"

"Not anymore your not!" the girl Juliet said, "You there?"

"I'm here. Please get on with it, I'm at work," Alt said looking over to Intern 2 and Dubstep.

"It's gonna be stormy all tonight and into tomorrow. So we're postponing the show till next Friday, ok?"

"Fine, fine," she said, "Can I go now?"

"Have fun at work, Alternative," she giggled.

"Ok, bye J, and tell Trev I said later."

"Can do, see ya!" the girl Juliet hung up.

Alternative put the phone back in the cradle before practically falling on top of Dubstep as she fell down into the couch.

"Sorry," she said.

"What was that about?" Intern 2 asked.

"My friend's show is canceled tomorrow and is postponed to next Friday," she said.

"We shall spread that around then," Dubstep said.

"Thanks," she smiled. She then stood and grabbed her laptop, "I'm off to hook all the new lights up to my laptop so I can mess with people later. See ya."

She gave Intern 2 a peck on the cheek before she skipped out of the room and into the studio. Intern 2 watched her walk away with awe. He couldn't help but let out that 'I'm in love with you' sigh.

Dubstep watched him as he watched his girlfriend walk off.

"And I thought I was bad with my situation," Dubstep said.

"I know my girlfriend's the one that does the therapy sessions, but I can't tell her this."

"Sit," Dubstep said before he stood and shut the door once more.

Intern 2 sat on the couch, almost upset that he was being taken away from his work. He hated being away from work on the risk of Indie yelling at him. But he didn't have to worry much about that if Scene was 'talking' to him.

"So, you two haven't exchanged the 'L' word yet, have ya?"

"Not a chance. I haven't been able to. I go to tell her and I get cold feet that it's way too soon. By the way, how's your situation?"

"This isn't about my problems; this is about yours and Alts," he said, "Now, so you two obviously haven't done the dirty deed yet."

"Dubstep!" he snapped.

"What?" he shrugged, "It's obvious you two haven't yet."

"You still haven't told Techno the truth either!" he rebuttled.

"This isn't about my problems," he said again, "did I hit a tender spot?"

Intern 2 stood, "It's nothing really. I gotta get back to work."

Intern 2 went for the door before Dubstep grabbed his arm and spun Intern 2 to face him. Dubstep put his goggles on his forehead and looked into Intern 2's eyes.

"You're still the big v aren't you?"

"What, that's crazy! I went to college, I totally did it," he said with a nervous laugh.

"We're friends, right?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Why are you lying to me then?"

Intern 2 shook off Dubstep's grasp from his arm and went for the door handle. He turned around and looked at Dubstep one last time, "I'm not lying to you, Dubstep. Can we just drop it, please?"

He held his hands up in his defense, "Fine. Forget I mentioned it."

"I'll see ya around," Intern 2 said before leaving Dubstep alone in his office.

Intern 2 walked back to his desk and sat down. Before returning to work he had to stop and think about what he and Dubstep were just talking about.

_So what if I'm still a… virgin? That's nothing to be ashamed of, right? I must be crazy if I'm gonna let the human beat-box machine get to me. I'll know when the time is right. If I love someone so much, I should wait… right?_

Intern 2 looked around the desk for Scene. She was no where in sight. Intern 2 stood again and looked around the white wall that separated his desk from the other's desks. Nothing out of the ordinary. Hip-Hop sleeping with headphones in. listening to Hip-Hop? Who knows anymore… Idol happily typing away on Facebook. Nothing out of the ordinary for her. Metal editing a video for the sight. Normality throughout the office.

"Metal!" Intern 2 called over.

After a few heart beats, he spun around in the chair and looked at the Intern, "What?"

"Have you seen Scene?"

He shook his head no, "Not since she said 'morning' in her cheerful voice. Why?"

Intern 2 walked out behind the desk and over to Indies' office. He heard Scene's giggle. Soon enough, Metal was standing next to Intern 2, eavesdropping. It was undeniable that Scene was in there with Indie. And they were starting to wonder what really went on in there.

**(A/N: dun dun duuuuuuuun! *cue lightning and thunder***

**I thought I was going to have Idol play a bigger role in this chapter, I suppose I was wrong. She should play a bigger role next chapter for sure! I promise! And I think Hip-Hop's gonna be back and Metal should have a bigger role soooon Anyway, I hope this chapter kinda gave some more stuff away about what's goin on with Dubstep and now the whole Altern 2 deal ;) more amazingness to come, promise!)**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Techno, minus Dubstep, sat in front of the cameras for her one on one session, "I don't know why, but I feel like Dubstep's been avoiding me lately. I don't know why I started thinking this, but I think he has. The other night at a rave, he kinda just walked off. One minute we were dancing, then the next he was gone. I found him trading kandi with a group of people like ten minutes later. And when did he start drinking red bulls?

"I feel like people aren't telling me some things that I missed last week. Dubstep's been really weird lately and it's starting to worry me. He keeps saying that he's fine but I know my best friend anywhere. Something's wrong and he's not telling me. I just wanna know that my bestie is alright and if he's mad at me, he can tell me anything."

oOoOoOo

Intern 2 sat in the room after Techno had left. He fixed his tie and sighed, "I really wanna tell Alternative that I love her, but I don't know how. The guys know, and I think maybe some of the girls do too, but I can't tell her. Not this soon. I mean, I really do love her. Her talent is just phenomenal, she's hilarious, smart, kind, and I love it when she gets mad at people for stupid reasons.

"But what Dubstep said yesterday is still sticking with me. How does he know I'm still the big V? Is it that obvious? So what if I haven't? It's not that big of a deal. Lot's of twenty four year olds are still… ya know…

"I'll tell Alt I love her when Dubstep says the same to Techno."

oOoOoOo

Mid-afternoon on a Friday was usually slow. Everyone just was counting down till five when they could go home. Metal was uploading the Mosh to Youtube and no one was really doing much of anything.

Alternative poked her head out of her shared office with Techno and Dubstep. The music in their small office flooded into the main space, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at her. She blushed awkwardly and shut the door as she left the office. They all went back to work once the music stopped.

Alt looked around the office for Scene and failed to see her. She sighed and walked down to Indies' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said.

She opened the door and saw Indie reading something on his desk. She walked in and sat down in the chair across from Indies' desk. He pushed his book aside and looked at Alt.

"Could I borrow one of the guitars off the wall?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked

"I'm bored. It's Friday and nothings going on. I need to practice."

"Fine, just don't break anything," he said shooing her away.

"Thanks, Indie," she said as she stood up and left his office.

Once the door shut again and Alternative was gone, Scene popped out from underneath his desk.

"She gone?"

"Yep," Indie said.

Scene sat on his lap and began to kiss him again.

Alternative had taken down one of the guitars that was lower and easier to reach. She carried it by the neck into the studio. Metal curiously looked over at her and wondered what she was doing. He stood and followed her into the studio. Intern 2 saw Metal go into the studio after Alternative and he stood from his email to his parents and followed him as well.

Metal and Intern 2 were standing side by side watching Alternative set up an amp. She plugged a cord into the amp and then into the guitar.

"You guys can come in ya know," she said not even bothering to look up.

Intern 2 and Metal shrugged and walked in and sat down on the neon orange couch where they would sit for the live show. She turned the amp on and the buzz of the amp began to fill the silent room. After the guitar was tuned, more staffers decided to walk in. Dubstep and Techno walked in, followed by Scene. They all gathered around to listen to her play.

Once Alt finally looked up she saw that her audience of two had grown to five.

"Are you guys that bored?"

"Yeah," everyone said in unison, but Dubstep who instead said, "Wub."

She shrugged, "What do ya wanna hear?"

"Anything," Metal said.

"We're bored," Techno said. Dubstep nodded in agreement.

"How bout that one song that you always play for me?" Intern 2 suggested, "That Ludo song "Go-Getter Greg"."

"No."

"Why not?" he asked.

"That's your song," she smiled.

"Do you know "Pray for Rain" by A Loss For Words?" Scene asked, "I think their alternative."

"I know the song," she smiled, "Dubstep, could you manage the beat?"

He nodded.

"Scene, can you help sing?"

"Of course!" she smiled.

Metal stood, "Before you guys start, I wanna turn the camera on to record it."

As everyone was getting situated again, Metal turned on the camera and began to record the group. Scene was playing the song for Dubstep so he could get a good listen to what the beat would have to go like. The other ear bud was in Intern 2's ear so he could hear what the song even was.

"Everyone set?" Metal asked.

"Yup," Alt, Intern 2, and Scene said in unison while Dubstep dubbed, "Wub."

Alternative began to play the song on the guitar as Dubstep followed in with the drum beat. After the intro, Scene and Alternative began to sing the lyrics of the song that they knew very well. Metal picked up the camera and started to record it like it was a music video. When the chorus arised, Intern 2 did the "whoa"'s and "oh"'s as the girls sang.

Techno stood up and saw what Metal was doing and began to play around with the lights. She gave him a thumbs up as she played with the different colored lights. Idol, curious about the nose, poked her head in the door of the studio and saw everyone in there jamming out. Her smile turned into a glare when she heard Alternative sing.

Anger built up in her as she turned on her heals and stormed out. _Why is she better than me at everything!? _Idol thought, _she took my man, she took my talent and made it better… what's next? She'll take my job! That's mine. No one will take my job! But Indie… but that's because he's the boss. But no staffer will take it. If she crosses me one more time, that's it. She's over with._

Once they had finished the song, Metal hit pause on the camera and smiled to the performers.

"Damn, that was awesome," he said.

"Nice call on the lights, Techno," Intern 2 said.

She shot him a wink and laughed.

"You guys," Alt high fived Dubstep and gave Intern 2 a hug, "That was impressive for one listen."

"Tzzzmp bummpz," Dubstep smiled.

"He said 'it was an easy beat'," Techno translated.

Metal held up the SD card from the video camera, "I'm bored so I'm gonna edit this into a music video, sound good? Good. It's going on the internet too."

Before anyone could say anything, Metal was out of the studio. Everyone exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Scene, we need to ask you something," Intern 2 began. He was going to bring up his findings of Scene and Indie possibly together.

"Sure," she smiled, "What?"  
"Are you and Indie like… a couple?" Techno asked.

"No!" she blurted out, "I mean… we're not together."  
Alternative and Techno exchanged shrugs.

"Why are you always in Indies' office?" Intern 2 went on.

"He needed my help with something," she lied.

"Pmmzpb tzzzzp boom wub," Dubstep dubbed.

"He asked why you're lying to us," Techno said crossing her arms.

Scene stood and began to walk to the door nervously, "Indie and I are not fooling around. We're not together. He needed my help with something."

Scene practically ran out of the studio. Alt put the guitar down and all four of them walked out of the office and saw Scene blogging away on tumblr. The four walked up across from Scene's workspace.

"Scene," Techno began, "Is coffee shop guy, Indie?"

"Scene," Intern 2 tried, "We're friends right?"

"Right," she said.

"Then you should be able to tell us anything. Be honest with us, are you and Indie dating?"

"No!" she said defensively, "Indie and I are not dating!"

Idol, Metal and Hip-Hop walked near their desk to listen in on their conversation/argument. Indie poked his head out of the office. He heard Scene yelling and wanted to know what it was about.

"Indie and I are not seeing each other!" she said again, "Want me to be honest? Fine!"

Techno and Dubstep backed up and pulled Alterative next to them. Alt then grabbed Intern 2 to fall back. They should've backed off a few minutes ago. They had really gotten Scene pissed. None of them had ever seen Scene pissed, until now.

"I like Indie as a person! Everyone here has secrets to hide! Idol and her hatred of Alternative. Hip-Hop and his love for apps on his iPhone and shooting interns in the leg! Heck, it's also not my fault that Alternative loves Intern 2!" she quickly covered her mouth and began to regret everything she just said.

The office went quiet and everyone either looked at Intern 2 or Alternative who were looking at one another. Things got uncomfortably quite. They really had pushed Scene too far.

"Oops," she said with a small, but guilty, smile.

**(A/N: by a show of hands, how many of you guys saw it coming that Scene would blab something? *raises hand* thought so.**

**Idol is a bit pissier now…**

**Also! I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter! **

**R and R and I don't stress this enough, but you guys are freaking wonderful!)**


	19. Chapter 18

**(A/N: this is the first chapter that's happening outside the workplace! It's mostly focused around Dubstep. Talk to you guys after the chapter! ENJOY!)**

Chapter 18:

Friday night was surprisingly slow for Techno and Dubstep. None of their raves started until later in the night. They were chilling in their apartment watching reruns of _How I Met Your Mother_ on TV. Neither of them were talking really. Techno still believed that Dubstep was mad at her.

Dubstep's cell phone began to ring with the sound of dial up modems. He checked it and saw he had gotten a text from an unknown cell number. He opened it and read the text.

_Dubstep? It's Intern 2, I need to talk to you. You busy?_ The text read.

"Who is it?" Techno asked.

"Zmmmp," he said.

"How'd Intern 2 get your cell number?"

He shrugged and said, "Bmmzpm wub wuuubz tzzzzts."

"Alright, if you're going to go to Target before the rave, can you get some more of the elastic for our kandi bracelets?"

He smiled and nodded yes for her. He stood and grabbed his car keys from a kandi bowl that Dubstep's little sister made him for Christmas one year. He shut the door behind him and let out a huge sigh before descending down the stairs to his car.

Once in his car, he hit the call button on the text that Intern 2 sent him. After two rings, Intern 2 answered.

"Dubstep?"

"Yeah, what's up? I didn't think you'd call after working hours."

"I need some… advice."

"All ears," he said pulling out of the parking lot and putting his cell on speaker so he wasn't like one of the idiots on the roads that he yelled at.

"Well, after Scene's little… episode earlier, Alternative and I started talking about our relationship."

"And? Was that a good move that Scene made?"

"Well yeah. I was too afraid to do it and so was Alternative. So we finally said we love each other-"

"Finally," Dubstep interjected, "Continue."

"And then we started talking about doing… well… you know…"

"That topic came up? Do I wanna know how?"

"Not really. A few tangents of a conversation but it did come up. She said she was ready if I was and I was a dumbass and said yes."

"That's great to hear, Intern 2," Dubstep said pulling into the Target parking lot, "But what do you need advice on exactly?"

"What the hell do I do?"  
"Ok, I'm not going into detail with that with you," he said pulling into a spot in the very back of the parking lot he liked to call 'no mans land'.

"What did you when you did it the first time? Like what do I need to get or prepare or what?"

Dubstep sighed, "First, are you doing it at your house or hers?"

"Mine."

"Ok, get some candles and like cover your house or apartment with them. Either cook her dinner or order out and make it look like you cooked it. I highly recommend option two. Then pick some appropriate music for that night. Then when the alcohol starts to kick in, just go for it. She'll probably be doing most of the work."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Rubbers usually are important. Don't want a Metal repeat," he said with a laugh.

Intern 2 let out a chuckle, "Thanks for all your help, Dubstep, honest. Metal couldn't help me with this and I didn't dare to call Indie."

"We're friends, so it's not a big deal," Dubstep said, "Just do me a favor."

"What?"

"If I ask a stupid question, be honest with me."

"Of course, Dubstep," Intern 2 said, "How are you and Techno?"

He sighed, "I don't know anymore… she's been kinda quiet with me. I think she thinks I'm mad at her."

"Are you?"

"Why would I be? I don't have a reason to be mad at her. She just assumed it."

"Because of the whole jealousy thing?"

"Alt told you, didn't she?"

"Kinda. But yell at me for it, I was the one who asked her."

"I'm not mad," Dubstep said, "I just wanted to make sure she told you."

"She did. Want my advice now?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"Tell her you're not mad at her at all, just start with that. If she asks why you were acting the way you were, just make up some bull excuse that sounds good. I don't know what you kandi kids do at raves…"

"Lot's of shenanigans," Dubstep said with a smile that Intern 2 couldn't see.

"Just make something up and apologize like a normal person would. Or you could be honest with her and tell her the freaking truth."

"I'm not doing that."

"Why not? Alt and I finally said the words 'I love you' to one another."

"That doesn't count, Intern 2. Scene said it for you two! When I man up, I'll do it. I'm just happy for you that you two are finally at third base."

"Shut up, Dubstep…" Intern 2 paused, "Huh, so that's what it's like…"

"Shut up, Intern 2," Dubstep said, "It rolls off the tongue for sure."

"How are you talking to me on the phone? Where's Techno?"

"I lied to her saying I needed to get something from Target. I've been sitting here in the parking lot."

"Do you gotta go?"

"Nope. I'll just lie to her more saying how I had to go to CVS and they didn't have what I was looking for."

"You lie to her too much."

"I'm aware of that."

"Ok, well I have to get cracking on that list you gave me for tomorrow night. Thanks for all your help, Dubstep."

"It was no problem, Intern 2. Could you text me on Sunday telling me how it went in hardly any detail?"

Intern 2 chuckled, "Sure. Good night, Dubstep."

"Night, Intern 2 and good luck!"

"Thanks," he said, "See ya."

"See ya," Dubstep said before hanging up on him.

Dubstep was now in his car sitting in the silence. He rested his head on the steering wheel.

_Friend-zoned for life… _he thought, _only gonna be friends… why can't I tell her how I feel? I'm such a wimp. Intern 2 is manlier than I am right now! How the hell is that possible?_

_ Maybe I should just tell her how I feel. Alternative's right, what's the worst that can happen? She says no? But then she could move out and never talk to me again things could get so awkward… I can't loose my best friend like that! No, I'm not gonna tell her… but I should… when did I become bi-polar?_

Dubstep's cell phone rang again and he checked the caller ID. Without hesitation he hit the answer button and put it back on speaker. He was too lazy to hold it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Chris?"

"What do you want, Dakota?" he asked almost annoyed.

"Mom keeps bugging me when you're coming home again," she sighed loudly.

"Tell'er I don't know. Work's been busy lately and lots of drama is arising. What else is new?"

"Wanna talk about it? That's why I'm here."

"Why you're here is to annoy me."

"Chris?"

"Alright fine," he let out a sigh, "Remember that girl I'd always tell you about?"

"You're rave girl?"

"Her," he said, "I'm kinda stuck in the friend-zone with her and I want out."

"One of those deals, huh?"

"Yup. So I've been dealing with that and work has been kinda chaotic right now. The airhead I told you about, she keeps harassing the newbie who's really awesome. I've been warning the newbie and I'm kinda worried that the airhead will do something to catch her off guard and somehow ruin her job."

"Why do you think that, Chris?"

"That's what happened to one of the other staffers. We think she committed suicide but we don't know. I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"That's understandable. Why's Idol like, harassing the other girl?"

"She apparently 'stole' the one intern away from her. He didn't like her to begin with anyway."

"That's so stupid!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Tell me about it…" he sighed, "So what's the home life like since I moved out?"

"Boring as usual. Mom's got a new boy-toy, yet again!"

"What happened to Jake?"

"Who knows... who cares? It's Kevin now…"

"She needs to pick a guy or not at all. The divorce was hard on her more than us. Speaking of that, any word from Dad?"

"Nope. Not since I graduated high school."

"So I take that as it's been a while?"

"Bingo. You are coming home for my graduation right?"

"I wouldn't miss my sister's graduation for anything," he said with a smile.

"You are the best!" Dakota exclaimed.

Dubstep checked his phone and saw he got a text from Techno. _Where r u?_

He responded back with, _Zmmmp wuub wOOOmp tzzz._ Which translated into, _Target was closed, and I'll be back soon._

"You there?"

"I'm still here, Dakota. I gotta go."

"Oh," she said with a sigh.

"I miss you too," he said.

"See ya, Chris."

"See ya soon," he said.

Dakota hung up on him. Dubstep sighed and banged his head on the steering wheel. He loved his little sister but she could get a little nosey at times.

"Chris… god I hate my name…" Dubstep said to himself and drove off back to he and Techno's apartment.

**(A/N: yeah I used the actor that plays Dubstep's real name. I don't wanna think of whole new names for them, so the characters are gonna be their actors/actresses names.**

**_THIS WAS TOTALLY A FILLER_. Sortta… it had the info I wanted to get across for later chapters in this story for sure.**

**So I thought up Dakota earlier this summer for this one story I was working on. She'll be back around for sure in future MyMusic fics ;) **

**I have great ideas I wanna have for Chapter 19 so I'll get cracking on that right away!**

**R and R and you guys are still so incredibly awesome!)**


	20. Chapter 19

**(A/N: I apologize for the delay. Again, bad case of writers block. Talk to you all after the chapter. ENJOY)**

Chapter 19:

Monday morning came quicker than anyone wanted. Most of the staffers were there before nine but a few were missing. Hip-Hop was one of them, but everyone expected that. Intern 2 and Alternative weren't there yet. Scene was starting to get worried that they were mad at her for telling them their secrets.

Two minutes before nine o'clock, Intern 2 and Alternative walked in the door. She was hanging on his arm and Intern 2 had a huge smile on his face. Scene looked up and smiled brightly to the two.

"Good morning, Altern 2!" Scene greeted, "I am so sorry about Friday!"

"Scene, it's fine," Intern 2 said.

"Really. We should be thanking you."

"Really?" she asked.

They both nodded.

She smiled brightly again, then looked over Intern 2, "Uh, Intern 2. What are you wearing?"

He looked down at his clothes. A stripped polo shirt, a pair of black jeans with a pair of Vans. He looked back at Scene and shrugged, "Felt like a change."

"But it's not Friday, or the weekend!" she exclaimed.

The other staffers, listening into their conversation, poked their heads around the big white wall that separated the intern's desk and the other desks. Dubstep whispered what he knew what happened with them to Techno.

Techno squealed and ran up front and grabbed Alt's hand. Scene followed Techno as she drug Alt into the bathroom. Idol followed feeling how she was brought in there by pier pressure.

The guys on the other hand, casually picked up Intern 2 by his elbows and carried him into the studio. They threw him on the couch. Dubstep lowered his goggles onto his face and crossed his arms.

"What?" Intern 2 asked.

"You didn't text me on Sunday."

"I forgot," he shrugged.

"What's goin on?" Metal asked.

Dubstep put a hand on Metal's shoulder, "Our little boy's growing up. He lost his V card."

"Congrats, Intern 2," Metal said nodding approvingly, "How was she?"

"I don't know how to answer that."

"Give'em time," Dubstep nodded to Metal.

"Oh yeah. At least we can see what the whole ordeal did to your wardrobe."

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

Metal and Dubstep exchanged looks. Metal spoke up, "Don't even start with us. You know exactly what we're talking about."

"I don't know how to explain it," Intern 2 said, "We just had a fun weekend."

"We can tell," Dubstep laughed.

In the bathroom, the girls had gathered in a circle and were all dying to know about Alt's weekend. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Dubstep told me what he was planning!" Techno smiled, "How'd it go?"

"Wait," Idol began, "What happened?"

"Yeah," Scene agreed.

"Well, it all started with Scene saying how I loved Intern 2," Alt began.

"Sorry…" she said.

"It's fine," Alternative said, "Anyway, we spent a long time talking about our relationship and where we should be going. So the mentioning of the deed was brought up."

"You mean, sex?" Idol asked.

Alternative nodded, "it was brought up."

"Continue," Techno smiled, "I wanna know what happened before the deed was done!"

"So he picked me up at my apartment and he drove me over to his place. A fancy little townhouse near the beach. He made me dinner," she said.

"Made for did what Dubstep tells guys? Order dinner and make it look like they did it."

"Probably," she shrugged, "it wouldn't surprise me at all."

"Continue!" Scene smiled.

"So, we kinda moved to the couch and he put in a movie and we were laying there, kissing, and not really watching the movie. Soon, I unbuttoned his shirt and left the tie on after I threw his shirt across the room. I thought it was hot…

"Then we moved to the bedroom and oh my gosh! He was so nervous it was adorable. He was like a little lost puppy."

"Wait, was that his first time?" Idol asked.

Giving a small smile to Idol, "Yes, and he was so adorable. He was like a puppy, but honestly, wasn't too bad."

"Can I interject something?" Techno asked.

"Like I care," Alternative shrugged.

"It ties into your story. Friday night, Intern 2 texted Dubstep and then Dubstep left."

"Wait, what?" Idol asked.

"Lemme back up," Techno said, "We were waiting for a rave to start so we were sitting around our apartment watching _How I Met Your Mother_ on TV. He got a text from Intern 2. I wondered how he got his number. Then Dubstep gets up and says he's going to Target to get a few more glow sticks for the rave and he'd be back soon.

"He's gone for at least a half hour so I texted him asking where he was and said Target was closed. He was lying to me. I know for a fact Targets don't close at 8:30 on a Friday night."

"Your best friend was… lying to you?" Idol asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Dubstep would've never lied to me… I don't know why either. I think he's mad at me."

"He's not," Alternative said, "He would never be mad at you."

"Yeah," Scene said, "He probably had a good reason for lying."

"I don't know… he said the reason he didn't text me back after I texted him asking where he was, was because that he was on the phone with his sister."

"He has a sister?" all the girls asked in unison.

"Yeah and a little brother," she said, "Anyway, he said that that was the reason for that miscommunication and I do believe that. He does have a little sister."

"Despite that," Scene said, "What's going on with him then? He's been lying?"

"And avoiding me!" she then exclaimed.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"A few times he's left me during a rave. One of my guy friends came over to dance and one minute I was dancing with Dubstep and my friend then the next Dubstep was gone. I found him about ten, twenty minutes later trading kandi with a group of ravers, and he was driving a red bull!"

"I thought ravers were all for ya know… water?" Idol asked.

"We are. Some of them drink energy drinks but not many. As long as I've known Dubstep, he's always drank water. Since I went away, he's changed…"

"Like how?"

"Besides drinking energy drinks and avoiding me? He's been texting Intern 2-"

"They've been talking a lot recently," Alternative said, "I don't know why. I think Intern 2's been asking advice from Dubstep," she then giggled.

That made all the girls crack a little smile and let out a small laugh.

"That's funny," Techno said with a smile, "Dubstep? Give dating advice?"

Alt shrugged, "I think Intern 2's doing a fine job without asking advice from Dubstep or Metal. But back to Dubstep, what else has he been doing?"

"Talking to his sister a lot recently. His sister is nice and all, but usually they don't talk too often because of something that happened with their dad."

"Ok, so that's not too bad. So he's reconnecting with his sister. I do that all the time with my little brother and sister," Alt said.

"And with my brother," Idol said.

"And my brother as well," Scene said.

"Ok, so you all talk to your siblings. But they talk like constantly, and she understands his dubstep language."

"They are siblings after all," Idol said.

"But the weird thing is, he didn't start speaking in Dubstep until after we met."

"How _did_ you two meet?" Scene asked.

"One crazy night in Japan. He was there for college or something and we kinda met up at a killer rave one night. We traded kandi that night and we just started talking and we became best friends since that night. We traded cell numbers and we started talking, MySpace before it died and then Facebook when it arrived and all that good stuff. I finally moved to the states and we moved in together. We've been living together and best friends ever since."

"Awe!" they all said in unison.

Techno smiled, "I know. But I don't know anymore… since I left that week he's been distant. It's driving me insane!"

"He'll come around eventually," Idol said, "All guys do."

"I sure hope so…" Techno smiled.

"Where is everyone?!" Indie yelled out.

All the girls opened the door from the bathroom just as the guys walked out from the studio. The girls walked out and meet up with Indie in the middle of the main entrance. Indie held onto the bike handles as he looked for his coworkers.

"I'm not paying you all to gossip. Get back to work!" Indie scolded.

Both groups of genders dispersed and went along to their desks or offices. That was enough gossiping, for the morning at least. Hell, it was only Monday.

**(A/N: well that was kinda a boring chapter but it did have some info on Techno and Dubstep's situation as well as Altern 2.**

**I also apologize for the filler…**

**I think next chapter I'll bring back bich Idol and maybe a little bit of foreshadowing for future chapters I'm currently working on because I'm insane. So I'll hopefully work on that tomorrow *Saturday* night as I do laundry and watch Doctor Who *god damn that amazing show…* or a movie or something…**

**ANYWAY! R and R and I love you all!)**


	21. Chapter 19 and a half

**A/N: NO ONE IS GETTING PREGNANT! Please stop guessing that someone's gonna get knocked up. No one is getting knocked up. I'm not that twisted. They have all practiced safe sex. I gotta watch what I write in this story; I have younger readers among all of you amazing followers. Besides, this is going to be ending in about 6 or 7 chapters, maybe more I don't know yet. I don't gots time for a pregnancy in this.**

**Please calm down about Techstep please. That's gonna happen, don't worry! I would never write a MyMusic fic without that. It's not MyMusic without some Techstep action ;) hahaha!**

**The mentionings of the siblings in the past chapter will be back to haunt my future MyMusic fic ideas! I have great plans for my OCs as well as future characters to come! Once this one is over, I'm jumping right into another one! So be on the lookout for that one as well.**

**I think I covered everything… **_took care of the pregnancy…Techstep… future plans… _**Yeah I covered everything I wanted to talk about. I mainly wanted to bring the pregnancy to view because I've been getting quite a few comments about that and I just wanted to clear everything up. Techstep is gonna happen, please just be patient.**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU AMAZING FOLLOWERS AND READERS! I feel like I don't thank you guys enough. You've given me great ideas to add to the story and when I read a review I always get a smile on my face after I read it. so thank you and you're all amazing!**

**Your regularly scheduled chapter will be up after the commercial break ;)**


	22. Chapter 20

**(A/N: welcome back to your regularly scheduled chapter as promised. Serious stuff is about to go down, so enjoy and I'll talk to you guys after the chapter)**

Chapter 20:

Altern 2 was walking in the doors of MyMusic hand in hand and in an in-depth conversation. Intern 2 was, once again, wearing normal people clothes consisting of a black collard shirt, a pair of worn jeans and his vans again.

"So when can I see the video?" Intern 2 asked.

"Friday like the rest of the viewers," she smiled.

"What's Friday?" Scene asked.

"That concert that got postponed from last week," Alt smiled, "Can you still make it?"

"Of course!" she smiled, "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I," Metal said walking in the door, "What are we talking about?"

Intern 2 spoke up, "The concert on Friday night."

"Oh right. It's it ok if Rayna comes along?" Metal asked.

"Sure," Alt shrugged, "It's a free concert."

"I didn't know if it was gonna be ok with you because of the whole rival thing," Metal said, "She was out to kill you for a while there."

Alt smiled, "It's alright, Metal, she can come along."

"How is everything between you and Idol? Has she backed off?"

"She's not gonna back off," Techno said as she and Dubstep walked in.

"How do you suppose, Techno?" Metal asked.

"Oh, Dubstep is the one who said it, not me," Techno said.

Dubstep leaned down and began to whisper in her ear. What they could hear from his whispers was in dubs.

"He says that 'Idol will strike at the least expecting times. Don't cross her and stay out of her way'. He's right, Alt, Idol may seem sweet but she can be a real bitch."

The others nodded in agreement. They always seemed to summon the devil in the early mornings of the day. Idol had walked in the front door and smiled sweetly to all of them. They had all returned the favor and she had walked off to her desk.

"God, she can be frightening…" Techno said.

The others laughed and Metal walked off to his desk to work. Techno and Dubstep grabbed each one of Alt's arms and drug her away from Intern 2. Dubstep had given Intern 2 a small wink before they drug her off into their office to work. Intern 2 gave him a small nod and he went behind his desk to work.

Techno, Dubstep and Alternative were sitting around their office on their laptops, looking for booking ideas for the live show. Alt sat on top of the desk as she worked. The music in the office was loud as usual and always hard for Alt to concentrate on her work. After a few weeks she thought she'd get used to it, but afraid not. She would go to type out one thing but end up spelling out a swear word on Google from lack of concentration.

"Hey!" Alt yelled over to Techno and Dubstep who were sitting on the couch.

Techno looked up, "Yeah?"

"How about this guy... uh," she looked back down at the screen, "Jeff Timmons?"

Dubstep whispered something to Techno.

"What?" Alt asked, "Not a good idea?"

"Where'd you find him on there?" Techno asked.

She shrugged, "MySpace. But I know a guy that knows him. If it will be a good idea, I can ask my friend to ask him."  
"Do it!" Techno exclaimed.

"Wub!"

"Why? Who is this guy? I heard the name before."

"Idol loves him. If you want to get on her good side, book him," Techno said.

"I'll get right on it," she smiled going back onto her computer.

Back outside in the main office area, Metal was just about to get up before Idol stopped behind him.

"Metal," Idol said.

"Idol," he said back, much more confused, "What?"

"Is Alternative going to be on the Mosh this week?"

"I don't think so," Metal said, "Why?"

"Tell her she can't. I'm gonna be on it," she said.

"Fine," Metal said, "Is that all you want?"

"Yeah," she said with a sweet smile.

Idol walked off into the studio to get a few cables. Metal, confused, walked into Techno and Dubstep's office, only to walk right back off. He waited outside until Alternative walked out to see him.

"What's up, Metal?" Alt asked leaning up against the wall, crossing her arms.

"I need a bit of help for filming the music news show this week. Indie got some new camera and I need to know how to use it, you being the techie you are, could probably help me, am I right?"

"You are right," she smiled, "Want me to take a look at it now? I can give you the rundown by lunch. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. Do you have anything else to do?"

"It's so loud in there to concentrate sometimes. I'll enjoy some peace and quiet," she smiled.

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a bit then?"

"Yes, yes," she said, "Where's the camera at?"

"It's the larger one sitting on the tripod closest to the lights that Techno and Dubstep just put up."

"Got it," she smiled, saluting him.

She turned and happily walked into the studio, singing one of her favorite songs by a non-Alternative band.

"_Please just follow me, I thought you wanted me, I want you all too myself_," Intern 2 poked his head out from behind the white wall to see his lovely girlfriend walk behind the screen, singing. He smiled as she went on, "_I just can't suck it up; make me feel like someone else_."

She walked into the door of the studio, still humming the same tune as she was singing. She walked over to the camera and began to fiddle with it, oblivious to Idol still in the room.

Alt turned the camera on and emediently saw Idol in the view of the camera. Alt jumped back away from the camera as she saw Idol standing there.

"Hi," Alternative said.

"Hi," Idol smiled, "What's up?"

"I'm just uh, working with this new camera. Metal wanted me to fiddle around with it."

"I scare you, don't I?"

"You just startled me," Alternative said, "You don't scare me."

"I know what does."

Alt crossed her arms over her chest, "What?"

"Seeing something bad happen to your brother and sister."

Alt rolled her eyes, "Wow. You're threatening my siblings? This isn't the mafia, Idol, this is reality."

"The mafia was real! I did a report on them back in middle school."

"That's fantastic," Alt said, "I wrote a report about John Dillinger in high school. What do you even want, Idol? I have work to do."

"Work's important to you, right?"

"Yeah, usually," Alternative said brushing past Idol to the camera, "Can I work in peace?"

"Soon you'll have all the peace you want," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing of importance," Idol said walking out of the studio, "Nothing at all."

"Whatever," Alternative said.

"Can I have a hug?" Idol asked, "My dad's in the hospital. I need a friend."

"We're not friends though," Alternative said.

"I just need a hug," she said holding her arms open.

Alternative sighed, "Fine, but make it quick."

Idol squealed and gave Alternative a huge hug. Alt went to pull away quickly but Idol held her tight. After about thirty seconds, Idol pulled away and her hands were behind her back.

"Thanks so much, Alternative," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I hope your dad feels better," Alt said turning her back to Idol as she went back to work.

Idol walked out of the studio and pulled an iPod out from her pocket. She turned it over in her hand. On the back in thick black sharpie it read 'Alt's iPod'. Idol smiled devilishly and turned it back around to the front. She slid the bar to unlock the iPod. To her luck, there was no pass-code.

"This'll show her…" Idol said walking determined to her computer to go back to 'work'.

**(A/N: and I think I'm gonna leave on that note ;)**

**Shorter chapter I know… it took a little longer than I hoped for because my inner voice has developed a British accent from watching Doctor Who for like… 9 hours straight. I'm not calling myself a Whovian until I see seasons 1-2. I was just watching season 3 and scattered episodes here and there, so please forgive me I can't remember who called me a Whovian, but I'm not quite there yet.**

**RIGHT! MyMusic fic, so I should be working on the next chapter soon. Once this inner voice is back to normal I hope to type quicker than usual. **

**R and R and also, lemme know what you think about the whole Alt/Idol war that's going on. I'm really curious. I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! Tell your MyMusic fans about this story and pass on da love. You guys are amazing ;) )**


	23. Chapter 21

**(A/N: I am SoOOOOOOO sorry that I took so long with this chapter! I've been swamped lately! I haven't had time to work on this due to school and homework and I've had a nasty case of writers block. Anyway, enjoy!)**

Chapter 21:

Early Wednesday morning, Alternative was talking to Scene about her encounter with Idol yesterday and also said that she had lost her iPod the same day.

"So you lost your iPod?" Scene asked.

"Yeah," Alternative said, "It was the strangest thing too. I remember having it when I went into the studio yesterday to work on the new camera and here I go to grab it during lunch and I couldn't find it. I went back into the studio to look for it and I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Odd…" Scene said. Then smiled and a quite loud squeak came out, which is what Alt took as a yawn.

"Long night?" Alt asked with a giggle.

"Yeah," she said with a sleepy smile, "I had an anime marathon last night and lost track of time."

"That's cool," she smiled, "What'd'ya watch?"

"_Vampire Knight_ and _Black Butler_!" she exclaimed with joy.

"I read _Vampire Knight_ before. It was alright," she shrugged.

"Oh my chemical romance! I love love looooove that series! Zero is totally amazing!"

"He's pretty cool," Alt said, "I only remember Yuki and Zero."

"Wanna come over and watch them sometime?"

"Sure," she smiled, "I'd love to."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, "So, where's Intern 2?"

"He's coming in late this morning. He went to the doctor about his leg. Ya know, to see if he can walk on it without a crutch anymore. He really wanted to go to make sure he can, as he put it 'party it up during the totally bitchin concert'."

Scene burst out laughing before asking, "What happened?" she asked before face palming, "Face palm! Hahaha, I remember now!"

Alternative couldn't help but laugh, "I love you, Scene," she laughed.

"Thank you! I love you too, Alt!" she said making a heart with her hand, "So, there's no 'tern 2 to the Altern 2?" she then went to a puppy pout.

Alt laughed but shook her head, "Not now there isn't. And put that pout away! He'll be back later!"

"But…but… but!"

"But nothing! He'll be back soon. You'll have your desk buddy back for sure."

"Oh goodie!"

Alt laughed. She absolutely loved talking with Scene. She's even more fun when she's had hot chocolate from the local Starbucks. Despite the time of day, Scene was always a bundle of joy. Alt just felt so happy being around Scene, like her aura was contagious.

Alt had turned toward the door and saw Metal walking in the door. She smiled.

"Good morning, Metal," Alt smiled.

"Morning, Alt, Scene," he said with a nod.

"Metal, question. Have you seen a white iPod touch lying around the office? It has a cool _Phineas and Ferb _sticker on the back of it with 'Alt's iPod' on it with sharpie?"

"I haven't seen it," he said, "Sorry. Did ya loose it?"

"Yeah, yesterday," she said.

"Sorry, haven't seen it. If you're not busy right now, could you give me a hand with the equipment for the Music News show today?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

Metal walked off and Alt turned back to Scene.

"I gotta go to work now," she sighed.

"Ew, work," Scene laughed, "I'll catch ya around later!"

"See ya," she laughed.

Alternative happily walked into the studio to assist Metal. He was busy uncoiling cables when she walked in. he looked up at and smiled to her.

"You can start by plugging in these uncoiled cables into the microphones and camera," he said.

"Yes, sir," she smiled.

As she begun to do that, Metal couldn't help but smile to her. Once one of the cables was plugged into a boom mic, she looked over at Metal smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, almost feeling awkward, "Did I put the wrong cable in the boom mic?"

"Nope," he said, "Just trying to see what Intern 2 sees in you."

"Ha-ha," she mocked, "Very funny."

"No, I'm being serious. Has he ever told you why he chose you?"

"He said it was my eyes," she smiled, "Like it was meant to be or some of that astrological *bleep* and what not…"

He shrugged and went back to uncoiling the cables. The two fell silent as they worked. Something was bugging Alt on the inside involving Metal. She turned back around and faced him. He looked up.

"What?"

"I wanna know something," she walked over to him, "How'd you and Tina meet?"

"We went to a Coal Chamber concert at Oz Fest '96. One thing lead to another and well… Tina got pregnant and went from there. Her family was really religious so we got married and boom, Rayna was born a few months later," he said, "Why'd ya ask? Something with Intern 2?"

She shrugged, "Not really."

"Not really what?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I have your back. What's goin on? Is it big? Are you pregnant?" he shot up like he was about ready to go beat the ever loving crap outta Intern 2.

"What?! Metal! No! We were safe like normal people are! Jesus…" she sat down next to him and began to help him uncoil cables, "I just wanted to know really, how you and Tina can be together for so long, and you kinda…"

"Act like I don't love her?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "How do you do it? Or more like, why?"

"I gotta rep to keep up here," he smiled, "But in reality, I do in fact love her and Rayna."

"Rayna is like you in more ways than you think, Metal," she smiled.

"You don't know the half of it," he said with a chuckle.

She couldn't help but smile at that comment. She may not enjoy Rayna's presence too much but her brother would. Her brother Taylor would love to hang out with Rayna. That gave her a great idea for Friday.

"Alternative!?" she heard Scene call.

She sighed overdramatically, which made Metal laugh, "What, Scene?!"

"Intern 2's lookin for you!"

She smiled brightly and jumped up from her seat next to Metal. She told him she'd be right back after she says good morning to her boyfriend. She happily walked out of the studio and was attacked in a big hug by Intern 2.

"Good morning to you too," she giggled giving him a quick kiss.

"No more crutch. I can party it up on Friday," he said.

"Please never say that again," she said with a laugh, "I beg you."

"I won't. Did you find your iPod?" he asked.

"Nope," she sighed, "But I have this strange feeling that Idol took it…"

"Let's just hope not," he said giving her a huge hug.

Techno and Dubstep were walking by the hugging couple and Dubstep made a few noises. Techno laughed.

"That's right, Dubstep," she said, "No PDA in the office."

"Yeah," Alt said with a laugh, "Well just go back into your little office and stay there!"

"You comin or what?" Techno asked with a smile.

"Soon as I'm done helping Metal."

"Zmmubs nnnctz pzzzzptb," Dubstep dubbed.

"He said 'excuses excuses, let's party'!"

"Calm down, Dubstep. It's not even 9:30," she smiled.

He shrugged with a huge smile and he and Techno walked back to their office, leaving Intern 2 and Alternative alone in the office. They didn't even see Scene smiling at their adorable couple-ness.

Scene wished, inside, which she and Indie would be like that one day. Any day. Someday soon…

**(A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know this took a while I had to b.s. something! I totally promise that a better more amazing chapter will be next! Soon, real *beep* is about to go down!**

**Please R and R and tell me…. hmmm…. What's the weirdest ship you have of MyMusic? I've been hearing/creating some weird ones recently, what's yours? I love you all! see you sooooooon :) )**


	24. Chapter 22

**(A/N: I can't apologize enough! I'm soooo sorry! I hate school! It takes away from my writing times! Well, thank GOD I got to where I wanted to. I got like 3 chapters already pre-written/planned out so they should be out pretty close together to one another. OK, SO I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER! THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 22! Well, Enjoy the long awaited chapter and I'll talk to you all after the chapter!)**

Chapter 22:

"So eventually, Marlin found Nemo! It was such a cute ending!" Scene exclaimed.

Metal, Dubstep, Intern 2, Techno and Alternative looked at Scene in disbelief. She had just gone off on a five minute tangent on the movie _Finding Nemo_. Pretty much they just wanted to know _why_ she would talk about _Finding Nemo_. All the other Disney movies and she chose that one.

"Uh, Scene," Metal began, "why?"

"Why not?" she asked with a bright smile.

Metal made a low growling sound of annoyance, "I'm going to my desk… we film the Mosh after lunch."

He walked away, as Idol walked in the door. She smiled brightly to all the staff members.

"Good morning, everyone!" she sang, "How is everyone on this beautiful Thursday morning?"

"Fine," everyone said in unison as Dubstep dubbed, "Womp."

"That's awesome!" she smiled, "So, Alt, you gonna be ready for the concert tomorrow?"

"Yeah, my friend Blair is really excited for it."

"That's good," she smiled.

Idol walked away from everyone with their jaws on the floor. They all slowly looked towards Alternative. She was starting to sink back away behind Intern 2. One of her worst flaws, awkwardness and stage fright.

"She doesn't like to be the center of attention," Intern 2 said for her.

"But can play in front of a crowd?" Scene asked.

"Because she's with other people," Intern 2 said.

"That makes sense."

"She's also really awkward."

"Oh," everyone said in unison as Dubstep dubbed, "Wub."

Indie had walked into the office space and looked at the group of his staffers talking.

"Hey! I don't pay you to stand around," he said, "Back to work."

The group began to mumble to either each other or themselves. Dubstep and Techno grabbed Alternative and they all went into their office to work for the day. Everyone went on with their job and Indie went to go hide in his office for the day.

Idol saw everyone go away into their offices or desks. She stood with the Alt's iPod. She walked over to Indies' office. She knocked on the door to his office. After a moment or two, Indie called for her to come in. _a day before her big show, time to ruin her,_ Idol thought.

"What do you want Idol?" Indie asked as Idol walked in.

"I had to bring something to your attention," she tossed Alt's iPod onto his desk, "I found this iPod in the studio. I saw it was Alternative's and wanted to see what was on it. You'd be…" she choked up, "shocked."

"Alternative is an honest, hard working employee."

"Check the artists," Idol said.

Annoyed, Indie picked up the iPod and went through the artists. Once the D's came up, Indie jumped up from his desk and stormed to the door. He couldn't see Idol smirk behind him.

"Alternative!" he yelled.

"She's in Techno and Dubstep's office," Intern 2 said.

"Shut up, Intern 2, get your ass in here too," Indie commanded, "Scene, get Alternative."

Scene jumped up and went off to find her companion. Intern 2 zipped up his light blue hoodie and walked into Indies' office. He sat down next to Idol and she cast a look to Intern 2. He couldn't even look at her.

Scene quickly returned with Alternative. Alt went to smile to Indie, but stopped short when she saw the anger behind his fake glasses. He showed her into the door and saw Idol and Intern 2. She was confused and went over to sit on Intern 2's lap, not even making eye contact with Idol.

Once everyone was all comfy and what not, the angry hipster returned and sat behind his desk. He looked from each staffer. He looked right at Intern 2.

"You defend her, you're fired," Indie said.

"What's going on?" Intern 2 asked.

"Shut up, Intern 2!"

He settled down at his desk and Indie held up the iPod. Intern 2 wrapped his arms around tight around Alt's waist. He wanted to keep her from going postal on someone. He could feel it coming.

"What's this?"

"An iPod," Alt said.

"Yours?"

"Yup. I lost two days ago."

"Idol found it with some disgraceful music. What are the twenty five most listened to songs on it, Alternative?"

"From what I remember for sure, "Hum Along" by Ludo, "Pray for Rain" and "Pirouette" by A Loss For Words, "Haven't Had Enough" by Marians Trench, "The Getaway" by Victory, Sweet Victory and "Super Psycho Love" by Simon Curtis. Listen, if it's about the Simon Curtis song I can totally explain."

"Well none of those were on the top 25 list. Then I went into the artists list. When I got to the D's… Alternative, why is there Daughtry on this iPod?"

"Ew! I hate Daughtry!"

"I also found some… mainstream music on here. Like Justin Bieber and some other mainstream losers. How can you explain this?"

Alt wanted to cry. Idol had done all of this and Intern 2 couldn't defend her at all. He could tell that she was getting riled up from Idol being… Idol.

"I can't," she said, "What I'm telling you is the truth. I went to work with the new camera on Tuesday, Idol was there. She gave me a hug and my iPod was gone. True story."

"Well, why is there out of context music on here?"

"I don't know…"

"So what you're telling me is that you're a poser?"

"I'm _not_ a poser!"

"Indie," Idol interjected, "All the proof is on the iPod."

"Right," Indie threw the iPod toward Alt. it landed hard against the desk, "Take your iPod and the rest of your belongings. You're fired."

Alt stood from Intern 2's lap and grabbed her iPod, walking out of the room. Tears streamed down her face as she walked out. In the office area, Scene looked up from her tumblr and Metal saw her crying.

"Alt?" Scene asked, "What's wrong?"

"Alt?" Metal asked.

She ignored them on their way to Techno and Dubstep's office. They both looked up simultaneously from their laptops.

"Alt?" Techno asked, "What happened with Indie?"

"He fired me!" she choked out.

Dubstep shot up and held his arms open. She ran into his arms and he held her close. Techno jumped up and joined them in the hug fest. They were loosing one of their best friends.

Scene poked her head into the office. She saw them hugging and wanted to know what happened with Indie.

"What's going on?" Scene asked.

"Indie just fired Alt for something Idol did," Techno explained.

"No!" Scene exclaimed, running down to Indies' office.

She burst into the office, regardless of Idol and Intern 2 still in there.

"Indie!" she demanded.

"Now's not the time."

"I think it is. Why would you fire Alt? Idol is the one that framed her!"

"Do you have proof?"

"Well… no."

"Then why blame her?"

"Damnit Adam!" Indie was taken back from her sudden out burst, "You go and fire one of the only people that actually _work_ in this office!"

"Lainey, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Adam!"

"Lain, I had to do it. She had Daughtry on her iPod."

"I know Alt, and she hates Daughtry. She hates mainstream. Wanna know who likes mainstream? Idol does. So, shouldn't that be the only proof you need? I hope you realize your mistake once our company does down."

She spun on her heals and walked back out into the main office. Indie sat there; his jaw so far down it was greeting Satan in hell. Intern 2 cleared his throat to get Indies' attention.

"I'm agreeing with Scene. It was Idol who hated her since day one."

"Idol," Indie finally found his voice, "Is this true?"

Intern 2 knew the correct answer and he didn't want to hear any more of her lies. He stood and unzipped his hoodie as he walked out into the main office space. Just in time to see his girlfriend walk to the door with Dubstep as her security blanket. She was still crying on him. Dubstep didn't mind. He was the next best person after Intern 2. She turned and saw Intern 2 standing behind them.

Alt let go of Dubstep and ran into Intern 2's arms. She couldn't help but start bawling her eyes out.

"I just can't believe I have to leave…" she said.

"We're a family," Scene said.

"Yeah," Techno agreed, "It's like we're dealing with a death in our family."

"Zmmmp womp tzzzk bo bop," Dubstep dubbed.

"Dubstep said 'and that means we love you just the same', which is so true," Techno translated.

"I'll make them regret this," Intern 2 said to her, kissing her head.

"Don't get yourself fired in the process."

"I won't. I'm so sorry."

"This isn't your fault," Alt said. She pulled away from Intern 2 and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and soon went back to Dubstep to grab her backpack he was carrying for her.

She was surprised nonetheless when Dubstep attacked her in a hug. Soon, the rest of the staffers, minus Idol and Indie, but then also plus a crying Satan.

"Man, Imma miss you, Alt!" Satan cried.

Everyone stopped for a moment and turned to Satan. They gave him a strange look and turned their attention back to Alt. once they were settled with all their hugs, Idol and Indie walked back out of his office.

Alt stood by the door, hand on the door handle. She looked right at Idol, "I hope you're happy, Idol," she turned and walked out, bawling her eyes out.

**(A/N: WELL? What'd'ya think? I think a few people could guess what was coming. Well, in the next chapters, Intern 2 defiantly makes his points across for sure! And there's a few characters that make some really important speeches and such of that nature. So more amazingness to come, promise!**

**So tell me guys, what band are you ashamed to like? Mine would defiantly be Big Time Rush… don't know why, just is. SO! R and R and I love you all soooo much!)**


	25. Chapter 23

**(A/N: so had this chapter typed out for a while and I also have half of chapter 24 typed out as well! Well, it's drawing to a close soon! :( but not to worry my amazing kidlings! There will be a sequel and it will be amazing :). Well, I hope to finish this up soon, sadly enough, but don't worry! The amazingness is still coming! Enjoy the chapter and I'll talk to you when it's over!)**

Chapter 23:

Angered, Intern 2 turned to Indie, "What the hell?"

"Shut up, Intern 2!" Indie snapped.

"No!"

Everyone fell silent. Intern 2 was sticking up for himself for once. He turned to Idol, anger building up inside of him.

"What the hell, Idol?!" Intern 2 shouted.

Everyone, still silent, either looked at Idol or Intern 2. Idol looked at Intern 2, jaw on the floor. She had no idea he was going to explode like that. No one had heard Intern 2 raise his voice like that at anyone before.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said 'what the hell, Idol'. I'm sorry, did I stutter? What's your problem? Is the only reason why you hate Alt was because of me? Idol, life isn't always fair and you can't always get what you want. You just had to go and destroy anyone that was prettier.

"Idol, everyone in this office knows how much I love Alternative. And I know for a fact that she did nothing wrong to you. No. you had to destroy her because you still were crushing on me. So getting her fired made you the 'alpha female'. It's also everyone's goal to make my life a living hell. So my feelings have no factor into this?

"I don't get you Idol. You act like an airhead when you're really a bitch. You had no right to do that to her job. What's your real reason for hating her? Or do you even have a reason? Is it mostly because you could've let me alone? if you answered yes to any of these questions, that's low Idol, real low."

Angered, Intern 2 stormed out of the room into the break room. He was going to call Alternative. Idol still stood there, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She knew every word he said, was right.

"Idol?" Techno asked, reaching for her.

"He's right," she said as her voice cracked slightly, "Intern 2's right. I had no reason to ruin her job like that."

"After everything she did for you too," Metal said.

"What?"

"Zmmmpzbp wampbudmp bmzzmb wub," Dubstep dubed.

"Dubstep says 'Alt booked Jeff Timmons for the next live show for you'," Techno translated.

"She did?"

Dubstep nodded, "dubmpz bummpz wwwmpzp."

"He said 'I was there when she booked him'," Techno nodded, "I was there too. She even asked us if she should book him."

Metal broke away from the group and walked out of the room and into the break room. He saw that Intern 2 was on his cell phone. He stayed toward the door, listening into his conversation, most likely with Alt.

"Don't listen to anything she told you… please don't cry…I know, I know… don't worry, I put her in her place… yes really… listen, babe, I have to go… I don't either… alright? ... I love you… bye," he hung up his phone and threw it on the table. Once his phone was on the table, his head went down next.

Metal walked in and sat next too him. He put a hand on his back.

"Everything's going to be fine," Metal said.

"No it's not. Idol is a complete bitch to my girlfriend," he said through the table.

Dubstep had broken away from the girls and sat down on the other side of Intern 2. Metal and Dubstep both shrugged in unison.

"At least we have the concert tomorrow," Dubstep said quietly, in risk of Techno hearing him speak normally.

"But she won't be here. She won't be making my day better from when Indie yells at me to do something. She's here for more reasons than one and Idol just took her away from me like that."

"You two are living together right?" Metal asked.

"Not really, I was just there from when Hip-Hop shot me," he said, "But that's not the point. The point was that she was like my security blanket here whenever Indie or anyone else put me over the edge. She was here to calm me down and make work enjoyable."

"Intern 2," Dubstep began, "It's not the end of the world. You two are still together and that should matter most."

"Alt's crushed. She really put her over the edge this time. I feel terrible that I couldn't do anything to prevent it. What kind of boyfriend am I for letting that happen? Indie didn't even let me defend her! He said 'you defend her, you're fired'," he then said in his best Indie impersonation.

"Dubstep, why don't you try calling her?" Metal suggested.

He shrugged, "It'll be on speaker so we all can talk to her, ok?"

"Sounds good," Metal said, then he turned his attention back to Intern 2, "You _are_ a good boyfriend to her. *Bleep* happens and you can't help it. This wasn't your fault, Intern 2. It was Idol's."

"Phone's ringing," Dubstep said.

"She's probably still in her car," Intern 2 said.

"Car?" Metal asked, "I thought she had a motorcycle."

"She does, but to my knowledge, it was cloudy this morning."

"Alt?" Dubstep asked.

"Hello," she said.

"Sorry," Intern 2 said, "They wanted to talk."

"We weren't doing well with our job. We have your back, but we didn't…" Metal said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Dubstep said.

"No," she said, "Dubstep, you warned me and I didn't listen. Me getting fired, that was my dumbass fault…"

"No!" they said in unison.

"You know that it wasn't your fault," Metal said.

"Well, it feels like my fault," she sniffled.

"It was Idol's and everyone knows it," Intern 2 said, "Please don't cry."

"Everyone!" Indie called, "Main office space! Now!"

"Gotta go," Intern 2 said.

"We'll make everything right," Dubstep said, "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya, Dub."

"Don't let this get to you," Metal said, "Bye."

"See ya, Metal," Alt said, "Love ya Intern 2."

"Love you too. I'll see you tonight."  
"See ya."

Dubstep hung up his phone and put it back in his back pocket. They were all walking out into the office when Intern 2 stopped them.

"Guys, I have a great idea," Intern 2 said.

Dubstep and Metal looked at each other and in unison said, "Yikes."

The guys walked out into the front room to an arguing group of staff members. They were all going around saying their opinions on loosing Alt and other irrelevant things. Metal and Intern 2 soon jumped into an argument that they were overhearing. Dubstep stood there, unhappy with all the arguing.

They kept going on and on about how firing Alt was the worst decision Indie ever made, then there was something going around with Idol being a bitch and then there was something about the whole Scindie thing. So much was going around it was hard to think there were so many voices at once.

The arguing intensity grew and grew, and got more and more on Dubstep's nerves. He absolutely hated when people argued. Why couldn't more people be all PLUR all the time? What really got to Dubstep about arguing was when Techno joined in. She would point fingers along with the others, complaining and arguing in Japanese.

One of his best friends at MyMusic was just fired thanks to something Idol had done. He knew Alt wasn't a poser. She had told him everything about what had happened in the studio. Everything led up to her stealing Alt's iPod and putting on mainstream music and anything else she could whip up in time. Everyone seemed to look past that one of the hardest workers at MyMusic was gone.

Everyone was too busy pointing fingers at one another to see what was really going on. Intern 2 was crushed that his girlfriend was gone and he knew he was crushed. He was standing behind everyone trying to ignore them as much as Dubstep was. It wasn't helping how Indie kept throwing out the occasional "shut up, Intern 2"'s.

_Enough is enough, _Dubstep thought to himself.

He left the group of arguing co-workers and went off to find an amp and a microphone. He found one sitting lonely in the corner of his office and snagged a mic off the desk and returned back outside. He turned on the amp and hooked up the microphone into it. Once it was on and working, it was time to do what he did best.

_Time to show who Dubstep _really _is,_ he thought.

"Bmmm wub wub wub tzzzzk bOOOm!" he dubbed.

The amp echoed passed all the arguing and all the staffers were silent, looking up at the ginger with the microphone. Once the whole studio was silent, Dubstep took a deep breath. _Time for _Chris_ to shine._

"I've sat around in the background for far too long!" he begun to talk, "Who cares who's done what right now, what really matters is that one of the hardest working MyMusic staffers is now gone. None of you guys seem to care how much Intern 2's feeling right now.

"Everytime something good happens to Intern 2, someone seems to rip that away from him! Everyone deserves to be happy, even Intern 2. I got your back, dude," Dubstep said smiling to Intern 2.

Intern 2 smirked, "Thanks, Dubstep."

He smiled to him, "I know damn well that Alternative was not a poser. She told me the whole story. Idol was lying."

Everyone gasped like someone had just spoiled the biggest movie of a life time.

"Like you guys didn't know! The story went along the lines of Alternative was working with the new camera and Idol was being all buddy-buddy with her and asked for a hug, where she went and jacked her iPod, putting all sorts of Daughtry and Nickelback on it. Alternative is not a poser, and I know that for a fact.

"No one should've gotten fired today. I'm tired of standing by letting bad things happen to my friends and I'm done with that. I'm speaking from my heart now and I bet no one here cares, besides me and Intern 2, about how Alternative is feeling right now."

"She's crushed!" Intern 2 said, "She won't stop crying. I can barely talk to her. She's heartbroken."

"I hope you all are happy," Dubstep went along, "I really do. Especially you, Idol. She booked Jeff Timmons for you, and this is what you do to her. I didn't think anyone could go so low, I really didn't."

He went to put the microphone down and let his wondrous speech sink into the staffer's head. He stopped. _Well, bout time I manned up…_

"One last thing," he said, "I made a deal with Intern 2 a while back. He and Alt would say they love each other and I'd speak what's on my heart, so here I go.

"Techno, I've liked you more than a friend for far too long. I can't hide the fact I love you more than a best friend. I wanna be more than friends. It's about time I manned up and told you how I really felt. I didn't wanna ruin our friendship. If I did, I'm sorry, I had to tell you how I felt. I couldn't live with myself for much longer unless I told you.

"I really hope that everyone his happy in here with their decisions they've made today," he finally put down the microphone and walked into the break room.

**(A/N: *slow clap* god damn I love Dubstep :) it is soooooooooo much fun to write in his amazing speeches :) well, what can I say about this chapter? Well, besides two amazing speeches from two amazing men? Haha! Well, I can bet that every single Techstep shipper is gonna be happy for the next chapter I can sense that much :) well, more amazingness to come shortly! I have a good portion of that typed out.**

**This time, my question is… hmmm… oh! What's your favorite person on MyMusic to listen to speeches by? I'm either for Dubstep or Metal! Metal's speech about MTV canceling Headbangers Ball was amazing!**

**R and R and I love all you amazing kidlings!)**


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

After Dubstep had left, it was Intern 2 who started a slow clap. Soon, all the staffers were clapping for Dubstep. No matter if he were speaking English or dubstep, he was so inspirational.

"That took a lot of guts for him to do that," Intern 2 said.

"We know how hard it was for him," Metal said next.

Idol whipped away a tear off her cheek, "It was a lovely speech. I'm so glad I understood what he said this time."

Soon everyone was silent again, letting his speech sink in. what he said, was the truth. Idol was in the wrong and he made sure she knew. They did tell Alt that they'd make them pay for what they did. It wasn't until Metal spoke up a few moments later.

"Well?" he looked to Techno, "What are you waiting for? Get that boy already!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

She smiled and nodded.

Dubstep was in the same position Intern 2 was in when Metal and he came to see him. Head down on the table. Dubstep had his goggles over his eyes and headphones on. No music was playing, but it blocked out all the excess noise. He was done with people arguing today. He was so close to being done with people in general.

Techno walked in and sat down next to him. She smiled and gave him a side hug. He lifted his head up and saw Techno smiling to him. Techno took off his headphones and lifted his goggles to his forehead.

"Did you really mean everything you said about… us?"

"Course I did," he said, "Why would I lie about that?"

She shrugged, "I dunno… I just thought that you were getting… bored of me."

"Why would I ever get bored of you? You're way to PLUR for that," he smiled.

"I don't know why, but I'm feeling the same way you feel about me," she smiled as she blushed ever so slightly, "And you started talking in human again."

"It was the only way I could communicate with the others when you were away," he smiled awkwardly.

"I don't remember the last time I heard you talk. It's actually quite nice to hear your actual voice. It's really cute."

"Really?"

She smiled brightly, "Well of course."

"Don't just sit there!" Intern 2 shouted.

Both of them turned and saw all of the staffers in the doorway of the break room. They were all practically on the edge, waiting to see what happened next. They were honestly surprised none of them had a bucket of popcorn. Or a video camera…

"Kiss already!" everyone said in unison.

Techno laughed and cupped Dubstep's face before they kissed. Dubstep was a bit awkward about it at first due to the entire office staring at them, but soon participated without any hesitation. _Finally!_ He thought in his head, _this is _better_ than I imagined!_

The kiss was long and passionate, and _well_ overdue. Everyone had their phones out, taking picture after picture, video after video of just one long overdue kiss between Techno and Dubstep. Half of which was probably going on their social media sites. Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Youtube, Google Plus, and so on and so forth.

"Finally!" Scene exclaimed, "Techstep happened!"

Dubstep rolled his eyes and put his arm around Techno and they walked back out into the main office building. Techno loved how he put his arm around her. She really did like him, but all of a sudden, all the strong feelings came to her as they had kissed. She hadn't noticed that he liked her before. But everything was starting to make sense.

"Ok, we got two couples out of the way," Metal said, "Now, what about you two," he pointed over to Scene and Indie.

"What about it?" Indie asked.

"You know what we're talking about," Intern 2, "Scene, why did we hear you giggling in Indies' office? Indie, why were you laughing? Are you two together or not? Let's just get all of this stuff out of the way."

Scene looked up to Indie. He sighed and looked to everyone.

"Wanna know the truth?"

"Yeah!" everyone said in unison.

"Well, for a few months now," Indie said, trying to find how to put the story. Scene interjected to explain.

"A few months ago, Indie invited me to coffee," Scene began, "And one thing led to another and we started having a… thing…"

"We're not in a relationship, but it's not friends with benefits."

"So you guys _are_ fooling around?" Metal asked.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"You two aren't dating, why?" Techno asked.

"Why would we? We're too different of people," Indie said, "Hipsters and scene kids wouldn't get along."

"Says who? Look at Intern 2 and Alt. No way could they've pulled that off. But did they? Well of course they did. They're perfect," Techno said.

"I take that as a… complement?" Intern 2 said.

"It was meant to be one."

"Just look at any crazy canon ship, Indie!" Scene said with a smile, "Like… Hiccup and Rapunzel! Or the Once-ler and Rapunzel! Or Cameron and Marty! Do they make sense? No. Do people still love them? Well of course! So why is that any different for us?"

Indie was speechless. Not only because he didn't know who the people she named were, but that she was right. They weren't together because Hipsters and Scene kids didn't really… go.

"So why don't you date?" Metal asked, "Life would be a lot simpler."

"Who cares what people say?" Intern 2 said, "Love is love. Can't fight it."

"What about you and Alternative?" Indie snapped.

"You fired her," he crossed his arms, "Not speaking a word about her until something is done about that."

Everyone looked at Intern 2 take a stand for himself and his girlfriend. He was done with getting stepped on everyday.

"I'll do something about it," Indie said, "If Idol decides to show her wrong live in front of a camera for the whole world to see."

"Think about all the stuff she did to you," Intern 2 said, "She booked Jeff Timmons for you. How long have you wanted him on MyMusic Live? A while right?"

"Well… yeah. I've been tweeting him for a few months now and…"

"What other explanation do you need?" Intern 2 said, "My girlfriend's amazing and you just can't see it. Everyone else can."

"Yeah," everyone else agreed.

After a moment of thinking it over, Idol sighed and nodded. They all had to push Idol into the confessions room. After a while, she gave in and went into there by herself.

To the cameras Idol fixed her hair and said, "Alternative, if you're watching this, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I successfully got you fired, stole your iPod and put Daughtry on it… I'm sorry. I'm very happy you booked Jeff Timmons for me and I was a bitch. I admit it. I'm so sorry I ruined your life. This isn't a lie. I'm truly sorry."

Idol stood, leaving the confessional room empty.

Back out in the main office space, everyone was finally calming down. Everyone was in the wrong and had admitted it. But was concerned, and worried, Dubstep and Metal the most was Intern 2's crazy idea.

"What's this crazy idea that you have, Intern 2?" Metal asked.

Dubstep nodded in agreement, "Yeah," he didn't care about trying to hide his talking from anyone anymore.

"I'll explain on the way," Intern 2 walked toward the doors of the office, "Come on!"

Dubstep and Metal shrugged and looked at each other, and in unison said, "Yikes."

**(A/N: yeah. There's all that crazy Techstep I promised :) I hope your all content now :) I also apologize for the delay on the chapter. I've been reading a lot lately… sorry.**

**Ok, so for the next chapter, this is a dream of mine I've been having for a while and I'm going to make that kinda come true. I won't say much about it, but it's gonna be quite romantic!**

**R and R and I love you all and for todays comment, what's your favorite personality of Scene's? mine's her PLUR-ness for my 3TP Techno/Dubstep/Scene :) OK! See you all soon with more to come!)**


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Alternative hated being home in the middle of the day, let alone middle of the week. She sat on tumblr, seeing if pictures of her favorite actors would help. It didn't. Did one of her favorite movies _The Producers_ help her? No. Favorite band? A little, but not really. Alt felt that only work could make her happy. Surrounded by her friends and of course her boyfriend.

Being home, bored outta her mind, made Alt being to think about everyone one the office.

Idol and Indie… well, not really much to say for them. They screwed Alt over. One for framing her and the other for firing her.

Hip-Hop never really talked to Alt. sometimes they'd talk nerdy but Hip-Hop would kill her if she mentioned it to anyone else in the office. So she'd really keep her distance from him unless someone needed him for filming, which was hardly ever. He would be off in his car playing Cut the Rope or something on his iPhone.

Metal. He was a go to guy for sure. Yes he looked intimidating with the spiked hair and love for smashing everything he saw that caused him anger. And don't even get her started on his anger problems… but either way, he was a good guy. He loved his wife and his daughter and would do anything for Alt. He'd do anything for anyone in the office if they asked and didn't mind a few swear words here and there when he complained about doing it. He was for sure the guy that would beat someone into a pulp just for giving you the wrong look.

Scene. She was like Alt's little sister! They could talk about nothing for hours. She always seemed to brighten anyone's day with a smile or a hug. Scene was always happy, until 2 PM came. Once 2 hit, she cried until 2:01. Then she'd skip off like she didn't cry hysterically. Scene and Alt loved talking about tumblr and _Supernatural_! Alt always thought of Scene being like a smaller version of Techno without all the neon.

Techno. The sweetest most PLUR-est girl Alt has ever met. She was so happy and didn't care who saw her wearing what. Alt could talk to her about anything… except one. That one being Dubstep's love for her. But other than that, she could talk to her about anything. They could ramble on for hours about nothing just like with Scene. When the three of them got together, there was just nonsense talk forever!

Dubstep. No way could she hide anything from that man. He was the sweetest guy she'd ever met. He was amazing, always there for you and always knows when you're feeling down and in need of a hug. He was a guy of few words, but when he did talk, he was so inspirational. He also holds the office record for re-building a speaker in five minutes. Beat Alt's high score by thirty seconds… He was like her older brother that she always wanted. Alt loves Dubstep, but not as much as she loves Intern 2.

Then there was Intern 2. He claimed to be imperfect, but in Alt's eyes, he was. He wasn't some tall, muscular surfer. No. he was pale, yeah and kinda lanky. But to Alt, looks didn't matter. It was for sure his blue eyes that drew her in. she was just happy to find a guy with a brain in his skull that wasn't a total jerk. They could talk about anything for hours and hours. They liked the same type of books and movies and all that other miscellaneous stuff. He loves her and she loves him back just as much. Alt couldn't ask for a more perfect guy. He was kind, lovable, intelligent and a helluva kisser.

Thinking of all her friends from MyMusic made her cry again. It couldn't be helped. Some bitch got her fired for something she didn't do and her boss fell for her trap. He wouldn't let her boyfriend defend her without getting fired himself. It was unfair beyond all means. She missed work, her friends and of course her boyfriend.

The hours drug by as the sun set and she was still alone. Intern 2 hadn't called or texted her all day. No one had, which really surprised Alt. she would've thought someone would've contacted her.

Alt looked herself in her room as drowned herself in ice cream. Youtube and Tumblr were her companions for the night to find some sort of happiness. Facebook was filled with far too much drama for Alt right now.

She went to click exit when a message from Scene popped up on the screen. Alt smiled.

"_Hi, hi, hello "_ it read.

"_Hey Scene"_ Alt responded with.

"_Call me Lainey_" she said with a smiley face after it.

"_Lainey? What a pretty name_" Alt responded back.

"_What's your real name?_"

"_Blair"_

"_Ohmichemicalromance! That's soooo cute! Wait, I thought that your friend's named Blair? The one with the concert tomorrow night?"_

Alt let out a sigh before typing out, "_I lied. My name is Blair and the concert tomorrow is actually my bands. I was embarrassed…"_

"_Oh! Don't be embarrassed! I would've gone either way and I'm pretty sure everyone else would've too. We all love you."_

Alt smiled, "_I love you guys too. Can we switch this over to Skype maybe?_"

"_Sure! Give me a minute!"_

"_Take your time,"_ she said with a smiley face.

Alt was just happy someone messaged her. She checked her phone again as she waited on Skype for Scene, also known as Lainey. No messages, no missed calls, no anything. She sighed and threw her phone over to her bed and hoped it didn't break if it fell. Nope. Landed safely.

Skype dinged and Alt saw Scene's lovely face on the screen. She was smiling brightly in what looked like her room. It was purple and covered with her favorite band posters and miscellaneous things.

"Hey!" Scene smiled, "Blair."

"Lainey," Alt smiled back, "So, give it to me straight, what happened at work after I uh… left?"

"Oh. My. Chemical. Romance! I'm sorry you missed it! It was shocking and amazing all at the same time!"

"That's not telling me what happened."

"Oh right! So, Intern 2 stood up to Indie and spoke out his heart which was totally just wow of him! You taught him well, Blair. Can I call you B for short?"

Alt shrugged, "Go for it. What happened then?"

"Oh my gosh! Then Dubstep said the most inspirational speech ever. He didn't dub it! It was all in English and Idol started to cry from its beauty. Dubstep also finally said his true feelings to Techno which was so cute! And I'm pretty sure their now going to be known as Techstep! They kissed and we all have videos of it and it was just pure PLUR as they call it! It was adorable! Like a baby panda falling down a slide!"

"Awe! I better see pictures!"

"Oh you will! I think we put them on Facebook. If not, I'll message them to you."

"Thank you. Anything else?"

"Idol apologized to the cameras for everyone to hear and witness."

"Damn…"

"Yeah I know! Oh! Also! Indie and I finally confessed that we were seeing each other and fooling around and all that other good stuff. But I think you already knew."

"I had some feelings that you did."

"Thought so. Also! Indie said he'd do something about firing you… so hopefully that's a good sign!"

"That's always good to hear," Alt said with a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" Scene asked, her smile falling.

She shrugged, "It's nothing really. I was just kinda bummed I didn't hear from Intern 2 all day."

"Oh," Scene said.

Off in the close distance, Alt caught the sound of music playing. She looked at Scene from the computer.

"Is your phone ringing? I hear music?"

She shook her head no.

"Give me a sec," Alt said standing up.

Alt didn't see Scene smile come back, bigger than before. Scene watched Alt walk to the window of her bedroom. Down on the front lawn of Alt's house, Intern 2 stood, holding up a laptop playing spotify. He was smiling to her as "Perfect" by Marianas Trench played.

Alt smiled down to Intern 2. _I'll say yes, I'll undress._ She couldn't help but laugh. That was her favorite Marianas Trench lyric ever, and he knew that. He laughed and lowered the laptop.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," she smiled. She then looked at Scene from the window at her laptop. She was cuddling a Batman skelamial trying not to squeal really loud. Alt brought her attention back to Intern 2, "Is this why you didn't call?"

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"You are the best."

"Oh, I know."

She smiled, "I honestly love you."

"And I love you. So that is why I prepared a little presentation to show how much I love you."

"What?" she asked flabbergasted.

Intern 2 walked away, leaving the laptop sit on the lawn. Alt looked back at Scene, but she was gone. Confused, and very excited, she turned back out to the lawn and saw not just Intern 2, but Dubstep and Metal. They were all smiling brightly to her.

"We miss you," Metal said.

"Like crazy," Dubstep said, "Even if it's only been a few hours."

"Well, you always told me it was on your bucket list to live your life like an 80's movie. And you know I've always wanted to sing to someone like they did back in the olden days. So, I thought I'd be cool to ask Metal and Dubstep to help me out with this. Metal will be providing the guitar and Dubstep of course has the rhythm section.

"The story behind the song choice is simple. I heard you singing it the other day and I couldn't help but love your voice. I watched the video for it later that night and I thought that it was perfect. So here is our rendition of one of your favorite Marianas Trench songs 'All To Myself'."

They began to work on a well done cover of "All To Myself". It was sortta acoustic but with Dubstep's amazing job on the rhythm section, it gave it a bit more edge. Alt smiled down to them. Intern 2 was surprisingly a good singer. Not Josh Ramsay good, but he was good in his own sortta way. When it was necessary, Dubstep stopped dubbing to sing backup to Intern 2.

The song was nearly over, leaving Alt dancing the entire time. There was one section she was waiting for since he started. _I'll try to suck it up, I just can't *bleep* it up, I want you all to myself. _That line sent Alt running out of her room, down her stairs and out her front door to attack that boy in a hug. Just like in the video, she kissed Intern 2 as the song ended.

Dubstep was standing next to them, holding the laptop up to reveal all the MyMusic staffers on a video chat. They were all awing at the love fest between Alt and Intern 2, even Indie.

"Life is well!" Scene yelled from the laptop.

Alt pulled away and looked to the laptop. She waved to all the staffers, who waved back.

"_This_ is why we didn't call you all day," Intern 2 said with a smile.

**(A/N: and there is another chapter down! Next chapter is going to be the concert! FINALLY! That means *gasp* it's almost over! Not to worry my lovely Kidlings! Remember, there is another one on the way as well as oneshots here and there :) I shall never stop with MyMusic fics!**

**R and R and today's question is… do you associate the MyMusic Staffers with certain colors? I do! Like Dubstep is Green and Intern 2 is light blue!**

**R and R and I love you guys!)**


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Friday drug on by for both the unemployed Alternative and the other staffers of MyMusic. But when Friday night hit, it was going to be amazing for all of them. One night, beach party, live music and the best of friends. At least, everyone hoped so.

The night came and the beach was hopping with people. The stage was huge and had one of those jumbo-trons behind the stage for videos and pictures or just special effects. This was the type of thing the band was waiting for.

The band members stood side by side, arms around each other looking up at the stage as bookies that they rented from set up the stage for them. They all had smiles on their faces looking up at the stage. Then their band name flashed up on the big screen. _Complication_ it read in a cool 80's-esk font.

"Well," the guitarist, Trevor, said, "This is it!"

"We finally did it!" the bassist, Juliet said.

"Dream come true!" Alt said.

"This is our chance to make it too the big times!" the drummer, Ryan said.

"Yeah," the rest said in awe and wonder.

"There's my little rockstar."

They all turned around in unison and Alt smiled. Intern 2 stood there with one of Alt's custom band tee shirts on. Alt let go of the group line and ran into his arms and gave him a kiss.

"You're really early," she said.

"Indie gave us the afternoon off. It was the least he could do from the little fiasco yesterday. The others will be coming later. I felt obligated to come early."

"You know you didn't have too," Alt said, "We still have our sound check and to set up our equipment and all that good stuff here and there. So it'll be awhile till we actually go on."

"Doesn't bother me," he shrugged with a smile, "I do have swim shorts on."

She looked at his black and white stripped swim trunks. Alt laughed.

"It looks good on you. I have the same design on my bikini I have on under these," she said with a wink.

"What are you doing to me?" he laughed, "It'll be hours till I can see it."

"Oh I know," she smiled.

Trevor cleared his throat to get Alt's attention. She turned and saw them waiting patiently for Alt to return back to the band. They gave her looks like 'hurry up already'.

"May I help you?" Alt asked.

"We have work to do before tonight's show Blair. So stop making kissy faces with your boy-toy and let's get to rehearsing and what not," Trevor said.

"I'll let you go then," Intern 2 said, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Break a leg tonight."  
"Awe, thank you. I shall see you and hopefully the rest of the staffers later," she said.

"Yes you will," he said reassuringly.

"Love you," she said with a big smile.

"Love you too and break a leg tonight."

"Also," she said pulling away, "if you party like you said you will, I will _make_ Dubstep stop you from doing so."

"Ha-ha, funny," he laughed, "See you later."

"Bye," she said.

He smiled and walked off to the ocean. Juliet broke away from the line next. She walked next to Alt.

"So," she began, "That's your boyfriend, eh Blair?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "he's the one from the video."

"He's cuter in person!" she exclaimed.

"Back off girl," Alt smiled, "He's mine."

The sun had set and people by the dozens pilled into the section of the beach for the concert. It was a better turn out than they all expected. Once the sun had finally set and the stars came out, the show would start. It hadn't quite come to that point yet.

Intern 2 was walking around the audience area just kinda scoping the crowed for any MyMusic staffer. He accidentally bumped into someone. He turned to apologize and saw it was Indie.

"Sorry, Indie," Intern 2 said.

"No harm done."

"When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," he said, "Just thought I'd come by. Never heard of them so it doesn't hurt to check them out. Besides," Indie went off with a small, what he called a smile, "I need to talk to Alt."

"Really?"

"MyMusic has an opening for a computer wizard," he said.

"Thanks, Indie."

He let out a sigh, "Well, I was in the wrong. I shouldn't've fired her. It was not one of the smartest moves I've made. I should've believed Alt and not so much Idol."

"We told you," he shrugged.

"Yes you did. So, I can hire her back. You all seemed to be in a funk in work today. I guess she does keep everything functioning."

"Yes she did."

"Well, I admitted I was wrong, what more do you want from me?"

Intern 2 held up his hands in defense, "I didn't say a thing."

"Keep it that way."

"Yes, Sir," he said.

Indie smiled for once and pushed his shoulder lightly, "I'm just kidding."

"Really?"

His face turned serious again, "No."

"Oh."

"Walk away from me now," Indie said.

"Yes, Sir."

"I'll see you around later then," Indie said.

Intern 2 nodded and turned around and walked away. He shook his head. Indie was such a strange, strange person. Indie was kinda bi-polar with him. One second he'd be all buddy-buddy with him then the next he was yelling "shut up, Intern 2"! After a while, the bi-polar boss comes with the job.

The sun had set even more and only Indie had showed up from the office so far. Which is really saying something about Indie. Intern 2 aimlessly walked around, saying 'hello' to anyone who smiled to him or something. He was a really nice guy, or a little too nice.

"Intern 2!" someone called.

Intern 2 turned around and saw Techno and Dubstep walking over to him. Alt would be so happy to know that they had come to support her.

"Hey, Techno!" Intern 2 smiled.

She attacked him in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back. Dubstep gave him a high five and Techno pulled away. Dubstep then put his arm around Techno. Techno smiled and hugged onto him tightly.

"Are you two-?" he asked with a smile.

"We're trying it out," Dubstep smiled.

"That's great to hear," Intern 2 said, "It really is."

"This turnout is killer!" Techno exclaimed.

"Where's Alt?" Dubstep asked.

He shrugged, "I saw her a few hours ago. She went off to help set up equipment and work with the lights and soundboard and other technologic things I don't understand."

"Sounds fun," Techno nodded.

"Anyone else here?" Dubstep asked.

"Indies' walking around somewhere. We were talking for a few minutes about a half hour ago."

"He came?" they asked in unison, both utterly shocked. Then Dubstep said, "Wait, he _talked_ to you?"

"Yeah I know! Shocked me a bit too. Then he went on saying that he felt bad for firing Alt and wants to talk to her and hopefully he'll hire her back. He also never heard of the band, so he thought he'd give them a listen too."

"Hey guys," Metal said walking up to the small group.

"Surprised to see you here, Metal," Techno said.

He shrugged, "Rayna wanted to go so... Here I am."

They all exchanged looks, "sure it is, Metal."

"If she's the reason, where is Rayna?" Intern 2 asked crossing his arms.

"Up there," he pointed toward the stage, "she found a few of her friends."

"Ya know, we're not in the work place," Intern 2 began, "why don't we just call each other by our names?"

The all nodded in agreement. They then looked from staffer to staffer. No one really wanted to start or anything. It was the first time anyone said their actual names to the other staffers. It was a bit awkward since that Intern 2 mentioned they do that. Obligated to do so, Intern 2 cleared his throat.

"Jack," he said. He wasn't ashamed of his name. his middle name on the other hand, that was what he was ashamed of.

"Jarrett," Metal said next.

"Tania," Techno smiled.

"Chris," Dubstep said.

"What about Alt?" Metal asked.

"I'm not gonna say. I wanna have her say it," Intern 2 said with a smile, "It wouldn't be fair to her."

Metal shrugged, "none of us really look our actual names like our work names."

"Especially Dubstep," Techno teased.

"I get that a lot," he shrugged.

Alternative snuck up behind Intern2 and jumped on his back.

"Hello there," he smiled.

"Hi," she smiled then saw the rest of the staffers and her smile grew, "hey! Thanks for coming! This means a lot to my friend!" she exclaimed.

"What time does the show start?" Metal asked.

"Bout ten minutes," she smiled, "but I have to go in like two. I have to help out with the uh, sound board cues and what not."

"We were just sharing each others actual names," Intern 2 said.

"Damn, I missed it. Can we recap after the show? I'm on a schedule and I feel really bad that they dumped the whole soundboard crap on me like they did."

"Sure," they all said. They were so kind.

"That's great! Ok, I gotta find my friend and get back stage. I will see all of you after the show! Thanks again for showing up!"

She went around giving them all a hug to show her thanks. She gave an extra kiss to Intern 2 before she ran off. She took the dumb move and went through the audience to get to the stage. Once in the sea of people she was stopped again. She spun around and saw Indie.

"Hey, Indie," she smiled.

"Call me Adam outside of the workplace," he insisted.

"Hey, Adam," she said, "what's up?"

"MyMusic is looking for a technical wizard. Sound interested."

"Are you hiring me back?"

"Course. Everyone misses you and Idol feels bad about her bitch move. We all want you back. I shouldn't've fired you in the first place. You did nothing wrong, and Idol admitted what she did and was so wrong. Would you come back to MyMusic?"

"You got your Alternative back," she smiled.

He held his arms open.

"Holy… are you-" she smiled.

He nodded. She smiled and gave him a hug. To her surprise, he hugged back. Scene came up behind them and smiled brightly. She wanted to keep them having a small moment. She was so proud of her boyfriend.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed pulling away, "well, Adam, I'm glad you could make it. I gotta go right now. I will catch up with you after the show."

"Sounds good," he said. Scene finally joined next to Indie and he put his arm around her.

Alt smiled to them. they were finally exclusive and that made Alt happy.

"If you're interested, the rest of the staff is in the back," she smiled as she pointed to the general direction of the other staffers.

"Good luck tonight, Blair."

"How'd you-"

"Wasn't hard. I'll keep it hush- hush, for now."

Alt looked at Scene who was trying not to make eye contact with her. She probably more than likely told him. Or Indies' just that much of a wizard and he just, knew. Who knew…

"Thanks! Enjoy the show!" she waved her goodbye and ran backstage.

Indie took up on her offer and walked to the back of the audience and met up with the others. Scene happily held his hand while they walked over to the group. They were all talking about who knows what.

The sun had finally set and the lights from the stage began to flash around. They all looked and went up to the front of the audience to get ready for the show. So far, only three people knew what was going on with the show. The others were in for a big surprise.

The whole band emerged onto the stage. Through all the cheering the staffers all's jaws dropped.

"Alt is Blair?!"

**(A/N: so I just finished this chapter in a few hours while, outside *gasp*. I hate nature. Too many bugs and what not… I had a yard sale today and this was my activity for the day.**

**So I really don't know what to say about this chapter. It's kinda a filler but then again, it's not. Also, it's almost over :( so that really sucks. But remember, more are coming soon! **

**R and R please my little Kidlings! Question is… hmm… do you play any instruments? If so what?)**


	29. Chapter 26 and a half

Chapter 26 and a half:

**Holy shit has it been a while! I feel so bad for not doing anything with this in months! I just did some re-reading and realized that I need to finish like… 2 or 3 more chapters. So, I'm going to do it. I'm so sorry about making you all wait this long but probably you guys forgot about it…**

**Anyway! I should start typing out the new chapter soon or at least finish what I have. It shouldn't take to too long so I can get that done soon. It's all starting to dwindle down to the final stretch and everything will be wrapping up quite nicely.**

**I was originally going to end it around Halloween, so I'm going to keep to that despite the time of year it is :) lol. So the ending will be soon and I shall finish this. **

**I want to go back and re-watch MyMusic so I can do some more one-shots after certain episodes! Be on the look out for more MyMusic works and if you're interested in Sherlock or Doctor Who or WhoLock, I have some of those stories up as well. So maybe give those a look at too! It would mean a lot to me :) **

**Well, thanks for all the positive feedback I've gotten over the course of this story and you guys really do rock. I love you all, really! Thanks for powering through with me and being such awesome Kidlings!**

**XOXO – Devin Blues **


End file.
